León , la Descendencia de una Serpiente
by Fenix Heart
Summary: Cuando te das cuenta de que no eres lo que todos creen y tu verdadera misión en este mundo cáe ante tus ojos tienes dos opciones , el bien o el mal , misterio DRAMA Y MIEDO SE ESCONDEN EN ESTA HISTORIA , ENTRA Y DESCUBRE CUAL SERA SU ELECCIÓN HP
1. La llegada

Era una noche oscura en las calles de Londres , en medio de la niebla espesa ,caminaba una mujer , en sus brazos , envuelto por una fina manta se encontraba ella , una pequeña e indefensa habitante del mundo mágico , el frío acechaba cada ves más , ante

Era una noche oscura en las calles de Londres , en medio de la niebla espesa ,caminaba una mujer , en sus brazos , envuelto por una fina manta se encontraba ella , una pequeña e indefensa habitante del mundo mágico , el frío acechaba cada ves más , ante el temor de que su pequeña pudiera enfermar o peor aún morir por las bajas temperaturas , entro en el primer establecimiento que encontró .

El jorobado y desdentado dependiente del lugar se acerco al escuchar las campanillas de la entrada .

Le puedo servir en algo mi Lady –

La mujer tiritando de frío y con muchos trabajos , saco de la bolsa de su túnica unas cuantas monedas de oro y se las extendió al dependiente .

Por favor , con esto es mas que suficiente para una habitación y comida por unos días –

Le dijo la mujer , el dependiente la miro unos segundos y luego miro el bulto que traía entre sus brazos , la pequeña se mantenía dormida , su narisita estaba roja presa de frío .

Venga acompáñeme –

Le dijo el dependiente , cojeando la dirigió al segundo piso del lugar , la invito a pasar a una de las habitaciones .

Aquí estarán cómodas madame , les traeré una cena caliente en unos minutos – dicho esto cerro la puerta

La mujer se quedo sentada sobre la suabe cama , se quito el chal que le cubría la cabeza , una cabellera castaña y ondulada se dejo caer hasta la mitad de su espalda , dejo a la pequeña sobre la cama la desenvolvió , dormía como un pequeño angelito , acaricio el suave y delgado cabello de su retoño .

Mientras la miraba pensaba en todo por lo que tendría que pasara aquella niña cuando creciera y supiera quien era su padre .

Perdóname por favor – Le dijo su madre derramando algunas lagrimas – perdóname mi niña , se que cuando crezcas lograras entender muchas cosas .

La bebe despertó y miro fijamente a la mujer que le dio la vida , sus miradas color miel se entrelazaron unos segundos . El dependiente toco a la puerta , la mujer lo invito a pasar , el dependiente entro en la habitación con una charola con comida , sopa caliente , jugo de calabaza y algunos pastelillos de regaliz para la mujer y leche caliente y papilla para la bebe , coloco la charola sobre la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama .

Coma , necesita reponerse esta usted muy pálida , si me lo permite mientras usted se alimenta yo le daré de comer a la niña -

La mujer lo miro unos segundos , asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer mientras el dependiente tomaba a la niña en brazos y le deba de comer .

Me permite hacerle una pregunta –

Pregunte lo que quiera –

De donde ha venido , una mujer como usted y en estos tiempos es difícil que ande vagando por las calles a estas horas y menos con un bebe en brazos –

El dependiente tenía toda la razón , la mujer alta delgada y de rostro con finas facciones , cabellera ondulada y castaña reluciente ojos brillantes color miel que eran opacados por un fuerte golpe , ropajes finos y elegantes , la manta con la que estaba envuelta la pequeña ,estaba hecha de los más finos materiales .

Es una historia muy larga de contar y difícil de entender –

Quiere contarme , no tengo mucha clientela , en estos tiempos nadie quiere salir a tomarse un trago -

Si , la oscuridad esta por caer en todo el reino mágico –

La orden del fénix trabaja a marchas forzadas para atrapar " Al que no debe ser nombrado " –

Se refiere a Lord Voldemort –

El dependiente se quedo mudo al escuchar aquel nombre , nadie se atrevía a mencionarlo –

Es usted misteriosa madame . como se atreve a pronunciar ese nombre –

Cuando se ha estado tan cerca de la oscuridad como yo lo he estado , nada vuelve a ser lo mismo , los temores terminan quedando atrás –

Ambos guardaron silencio , la mujer continuo comiendo y el dependiente termino de darle de comer a la bebe , la regreso a la manta .

Madame , puedo pedirle un favor –

Dígame –

Es usted muy hermosa , me permitiría dibujar su hermoso rostro –

Claro , sería un honor

El dependiente bajo rápidamente por pergamino y trozos de carbón para plasmar aquel hermoso rostro no tardo mas de algunos segundos entro de nuevo en la habitación y comenzó

Unos minutos después el retrato estaba terminado , se lo extendió a la mujer , el dependiente logro plasmar un rostro altivo y orgullosos con una mirada penetrante y orgullosa . Retiro la charola de la cena y dejo el dibujo sobre la mesa le dijo buenas noches a la dama y se retiro .

La mujer se quito los zapatos y abrió las mantas de la cama recostó a la niña junto a ella y la miro , se quito el dije de oro que le colgaba del cuello y se lo puso a ella .

Esto te servirá algún día –

La bebe lo tomo entre sus deditos y comenzó a juguetear con el , era un dije triangular con una serpiente grabada al frente y una espada en la parte de atrás .

Luego de esto la cubrió con las mantas , saco su barita , pronuncio un pequeño conjuro apunto a la puerta de la habitación , se aseguro que de que las ventanas también estuvieran cerradas y se quedo profundamente dormida .

A la mañana siguiente abrió los ojos un buen descanso luego de varios días de sufrimiento , miro a la bebe , dormía sin preocupaciones . Se levanto y se miro en el espejo de la cómoda , El golpe en el ojo se había convertido en un gran moretón que abarcaba su pómulo , parpado y parte de la frente de ahí en fuera , todo estaba normal , se toco el rostro con la punta del dedo y el golpe desapareció , entro al cuarto de baño para refrescarse un poco , encontró toallas y lo necesario para darse un buen baño .

Luego de un momento de calma termino su baño de tina , se arreglo y salio a la habitación . Tomo a su bebe en brazos y se acerco a la ventana , grande y aterradora sorpresa se llevo al ver que la marca tenebrosa se encontraba flotando sobre la ciudad , no tenía tiempo que perder , tomo el dibujo y su barita quito el encantamiento de la puerta y salio lo más rápido que pudo .

Bajo las escaleras se encontró con el dependiente .

Rápido madame , no tardaran en venir aquí , salga , corra y trate de ponerse a salvo –

Sin pensarlo dos veces atravesó la puerta como una saeta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por las calles de Londres , por todos lados se escuchaban explosiones y gritos de la gente que resultaba herida , o pero aún , muerta a manos de un mortifago . Dio vuelta en un callejón oscuro y continuo corriendo hasta que los gritos y las explosiones se escuchaban solo como un murmullo lejano , se recargo contra la pared y se dejo caer con la bebe en brazos respirando con dificultad para recuperar el aliento destapo la cara de la niña su mirada era de temor , era como si supiera lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor y también sabía que debía mantenerse en silencio puesto que no había llorado en lo más mínimo desde que salieron del establecimiento .

Una ves recuperado el aliento se levanto de nuevo , miro hacia ambos lados para ver que nadie la siguiera , escucho pasos detrás , se detuvo de nuevo se escondió entre las sombras de las escaleras de emergencia de los edificios y los contenedores de basura , dos hombres encapuchados y envestidos de negreo con varitas en alto revisaban el lugar .

¿ Estas seguro que la viste entrar en el callejón ? –

Claro , uno no puede olvidar ese cuerpo no crees , estoy seguro que esta por aquí , y trae a la niña –

Pues espero que tengas razón sabes lo que nos puede pasar si regresamos sin ella , la mujer puede morir , pero la niña debe regresar sin un solo rasguño al castillo –

Los hombres continuaron su búsqueda , pasaron de largo el lugar donde ella estaba escondida , y sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad para escapar debía aniquilar a los dos mortifagos de un solo golpe , dejó escondida a la bebe debajo de un montón de periódicos viejos y salio , sin perder tiempo y a espaldas de los magos oscuros , los ataco con un solo hechizo logro sacar de combate a los hombres , pero inmediatamente sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda que la derribo , era demasiado dolor para poder contenerlo y grito , levanto su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos .

Otros dos mortifagos la habían encontrado y comenzó a batirse en duelo con ellos , saco de combate a uno cuando otros dos se unieron al duelo , la ventaja contra ella , era evidente , pero no era la primera ves , así que continuo luchando para salvar su vida y defender la de su hija , muy pronto y luego de un fuerte duelo , logro vencer a los mortifagos , aun que había quedado en muy mal estado , ensangrentada de boca y cabeza y con múltiples heridas y contusiones en el cuerpo llego hasta donde había escondido a su hija , ahí estaba , muy quietecita y atenta a cualquier movimiento .

Mi niña preciosa , siempre sabes como comportarte –

Se sentó junto a ella , luego de unos minutos para recuperar el aliento comenzó a curarse a sí misma les heridas , aun que sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo , como medimaga , sabía que no podría curarse las heridas internas y desgraciadamente se encontraba muy lejos del hospital San Moongo , aun que no le serviría de mucho por que el lugar estaba custodiado por mortifagos .

Cuando estuvo en condiciones , tomo a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a caminar , cuidándose de cualquier movimiento o ruido extraño que se escuchase o que viera en la calle . Continuo su camino hasta que le callo la noche y llego a los suburbios .

Pasaban de las 10 de la noche cuando su cuerpo no pudo más se venció entre los arbustos de una hermosa residencia , todo estaba en calma , solo se escuchaban los sonidos de la noche cuando de pronto por las calles , gente con vestimenta extraña pasaba gritando y saltando de gusto , el júbilo llenaba las calles de Londres aquella noche , se escuchaban cantos de felicidad y expresión de alivio , escucho a un grupo de magos decir que por fin el señor tenebroso había muerto .

Su corazón brinco de gusto con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban , miro a su bebe , sacó su barita y la envolvió en la misma cobijita que la niña , doblo el dibujo lo coloco junto a la barita y abrazo a la niña protegiéndola con el ultimo suspiro que una madre podría ofrecer al dar la vida por su tesoro más preciado .

El mundo mágico estaba de fiesta , Lord Voldemort el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos había muerto , luego de festejar un rato por las calles de Londres , todos los magos se fueron a festejar al callejón Diagon , dejando tranquilo el mundo moogle .

El doctor Morgan Granger salio del hospital subió a su auto y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa, el trayecto fue tranquilo , las calles de Londres se encontraban casi vacías libres de transeúntes y conductores desesperados por regresar a sus hogares .

Se estaciono frente a su casa como todas las noches , pero esta ves hubo algo que llamo su atención , el llanto de un bebe que salía de entre los arbustos de su jardín , se acerco y encontró a una mujer tendida sobre la hierva abrazando a un bebe .

Llamo rápido a su esposa , esta salio rápidamente al escuchar tan alarmado a su esposo . se quedo boquiabierta al ver aquella escena , tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos y entro a la casa , su marido la siguió .

¿ Como ves , que hacemos ?– (Morgan )

Mírala Morgan es tan dulce y hermosa – (Jane )

Los señores Granger miraban con tanto amor a la bebe , que esta lo sintió inmediatamente al dejar de llorar y sonreírle a la pareja .

Me imagino que la madre es la que esta muerta ayá afuera – (Morgan)

Es evidente , son muy parecidas , tiene sus ojos y su cabello – (Jane)

Debemos llamar a la policía – (Morgan)

Pero se llevaran a la niña – (Jane)

Lo se pero , no tenemos otra opción no es nuestra y tal ves tenga un padre buscándola – ( Morgan)

Sinceramente lo dudo mucho , si esa mujer tuviera una pareja o algo por el estilo no estaría muerta en nuestro jardín – (Jane)

Mi amor por favor ……– (Morgan)

…por favor te lo pido yo Morgan , sabes cuanto tiempo hemos intentado tener un bebe – (Jane)

Lo se mi vida , pero esto … es una locura , como se lo explicaremos a tu familia y a la mía – (Morgan)

Amor , tenemos apenas unas semanas de haber regresado después de un año de vivir en Francia , es la excusa perfecta , les diremos que les queríamos dar la sorpresa , solo mírala mi amor , el color de sus ojos es le mismo que tuyo y el mío y su cabello es como el mío , por favor amor , no tendrá un mejor hogar que el nuestro , o a caso prefieres entregarla a una casa ahogar donde no sabemos cuanto tiempo se va a quedar ahí hasta encontrar una familia que la adopte - (Jane)

El señor Granger la miro unos momentos , acaricio el cabello de la bebe y cuando estaba por separa su mano ella le tomo el dedo con sus pequeñas manos , con eso basto para que se ganara su corazón .

Esta bien , llévala arriba mientras yo llamo a la policía para que recojan el cuerpo de su madre – (Morgan)

Gracias amor , te juro que no te arrepentirás la revisare para estar seguros de que todo esta bien – (Jane)

Llevo a la bebe a la habitación de huéspedes y la recostó sobre la cama , al quitarle la manta se callo la barita de su madre junto con el pergamino doblado y el dije . La señora Granger tomo los objetos primero examino la varita no tenía ni idea de que podría ser aquel artefacto lo dejo aún lado , luego tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo reconoció el rostro de la madre de la niña muy distinto al rostro sin vida que había visto momentos antes en su jardín , luego tomo el dije trato de abrirlo pero no lo logro una pieza finísima de oro puro , lo dejo aún lado junto con la barita y el dibujo regreso la vista a la bebe la tomo entre sus brazos .

Ya esta no tardaran en venir por el cuerpo tendré que ir con ellos para declarar – Dijo Morgan al entrar en la habitación y sentarse en la cama frente a sus esposa .

Tenía esto escondido entre las mantas – le dijo su esposa señalando con lo mirada la barita el pergamino y el dije – No he podido abrir el dije el trozo de papel es un dibujo de su madre y esa vara no se que sea - Morgan tomo el dije sin resultados , lo dejo y tomo el dibujo .

¿ Que habrá obligado a una mujer como esta a dejarlo todo para terminar así , exponiendo la vida de esta pequeña ? – (Morgan)

No podemos juzgarla – (Jane)

¿ como la llamaremos ? – (Morgan)

Desde que nos casamos y pensamos en tener hijos me gusto un nombre para cuando tuviéramos una niña …….Hermione , se llamara Hermione Jane Granger -

Es perfecto – (Morgan)

Los nuevos y orgullosos padres miraron a la niña con un inmenso amor que tenía guardado desde hace años esperando el momento de entregárselo a una pequeña criatura como la que tenían entre sus brazos .

En poco tiempo las autoridades correspondientes llegaron al hogar de los Granger para hacerse cargo del cuerpo , el señor Granger acompaño a los policías y a los médicos forenses para hacer su declaración mientras la señora Granger se quedaba en casa para alimentar a la pequeña Hermione .

Al cabo de un par de horas regreso , se encontró con su esposa sentada en la mecedora del cuarto de huéspedes con la bebe en brazos profundamente dormida .

Le di de comer y se quedo profundamente dormida – (Jane)

Es preciosa , se parece a ti – (Morgan)

¿ Que a pasado con el cuerpo de su madre lograron identificarlo ? – (Jane)

No , no la tienen registrada como persona extraviada esperaran un par de días para ver si alguien pregunta por una persona con sus características , de no hacerlo les deje nuestros datos para que nos hagamos cargo de sepultarla como debe de ser , no quiero que quede como una indigente en laguna fosa común – (Morgan)

No claro que no , ¿pero que nombre pondremos en la lápida ? - (Jane)

Morgan guardo silencio , esa era una buena pregunta volteo a la cama y miro el dije que estaba sobre el edredón , lo tomo entre sus dedos y miro los símbolos de serpiente y espada que tenía ambos lados .

Esto es lo que pondremos en la lápida – le dijo a su esposa .

Intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron con eso basto para saber que ambos estaban de acuerdo .


	2. La visita

Muchas veces no sabemos que nos deparar el futuro cuando deseamos algo con todo nuestro corazón y por fin luego de años de tratamientos y de espera a los Granger se les había cumplido su deseo de una manera un poco inusual pero por fin tenían entre sus b

Muchas veces no sabemos que nos deparar el futuro cuando deseamos algo con todo nuestro corazón y por fin luego de años de tratamientos y de espera a los Granger se les había cumplido su deseo de una manera un poco inusual pero por fin tenían entre sus brazos lo que tanto esperaban para poder cerrar el lazo de su feliz matrimonio .

A la mañana siguiente los señores Granger se levantaron muy temprano , Morgan como rutina diaria desde que regresaron a Londres se preparo para irse a trabajar , como nuevo director general del Hospital de Londres y ella como nueva Jefa de Cirugía cardio torácica , algunos días salían juntos hacia el hospital y otro ella se quedaba en casa durante la mañana para regresar a hacer guardia nocturna .

Se puso su bata de satín y fue al cuarto de huéspedes donde habían dejado dormir a la niña esta estaba despierta jugueteando con un calcetín que se había logrado quitar , Jane la tomo entre brazos , Morgan entro a la habitación .

Hoy saldré para ayudarte con la niña y dejare todo en orden para que no vallas a hacer tu ronda – (Morgan)

No Morgan hoy tengo una cirugía ya programada y no se puede posponer - (Jane)

Tienes razón si no mal recuerdo será en punto de las 8, harás la cirugía y regresarás a casa le diré al residente de turno que te cubra - (Morgan)

Ok – (Jane)

¿ Necesitas algo ? – (Morgan)

Si varias cosas pero vete tranquilo me las arreglare para comprar todo lo necesario .- (Jane)

Arreglare todo para tener libre el fin de semana y comprar los muebles para la habitación de Hermione , nos veremos mas tarde – le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa y un tierno beso en la frente a la bebe y se fue

Durante el transcurso de la mañana Jane se las ingenio para poder ir de compras con la niña , recordó que los vecinos tenían niños algunos ya crecidos y con lagunas buenas excusas logro conseguir una sillita para el auto y una carreola prestadas . En cualquier lugar que visitaba la fuera el supermercado o tiendas de muebles atraían la atención , las recién estrenadas madre e hija eran tan parecidas y la bebe tan hermosa que la gente las detenía para felicitarlas . Al final de la mañana Jane Granger estaba provista ya de un buen cargamento de todo tipo de cosas para los cuidados de su hija , desde las papillas para alimento y las formulas de leche hasta una pequeña cuna desmontable que pondría más tarde en la habitación principal para que durmiera con ella y con su esposo .

A las 4:36 de la tarde Morgan atravesó la puerta de la casa al encontrarlo todo en silencio supo donde podría encontrar a su familia , dejo su maletín y su portafolio en el estudio y fue al cuarto de huéspedes ahí encontró a su esposa y a su hija jugando con varias cosas sobre la cama

Veo que no perdiste el tiempo – le dijo Morgan luego de darle un beso y de sentarse detrás de la niña

No fue una mañana bastante productiva , no te imaginas todo el mundo adora a Hermione y opinan que es hermosa – (Jane)

Igual que tu amor , igual que su madre – (Morgan)

Si , mi hija – y al decir esto se le escapo una lagrima

¿ Que paso mi amor ? – (Morgan)

Estoy feliz amor eso es todo – (Jane)

Me da gusto amor – (Morgan)

A mi también , ahora solo nos falta planear como y cuando se las presentaremos a la familia – (Jane)

Te parece bien si los invitamos a una comida este domingo , logre arreglar todo para no ir al hospital este fin de semana , a menos que se presente una emergencia claro , el viernes y el sábado nos dedicaremos a decorar la habitación de Hermone , llama a algún servicio de banquetes para que se haga cargo de la comida algo pequeño para pocas personas – (Morgan)

Muy bien – (Jane)

Luego de esto bajaron a la cocina , Jane le dio de comer a su esposo , luego de dejar todo impecable pasaron a la sala para tomar un poco de café y platicar acerca del futuro de su hija .

Exactamente a las 6:23 de la tarde el timbre de la residencia sonó , Morgan se apresuro a abrir la puerta abrirla encontró en el pórtico a una pareja bastante peculiar , un hombre alto de gafas de media luna ojos azules , nariz torcida , barba plateada , envestido con un traje color gris lo miraba sonriente al lado de una mujer alta de gafas ovaladas , pelirroja y ataviada con un traje de tela escocesa .

Buenas tardes ¿ que puedo hacer por ustedes ? – Les saludo Morgan amablemente

Buenas tardes , vera mi nombre es Albus Dombledor Profesor Albus Domblldor ( le estrecho la mano ) y la dama que me acompaña es mi colega y amiga la Profesora Minerva McGonaggall (mucho gusto , intercambiaron nuevamente saludo de manos)

Doctor Morgan Granger a sus ordenes –

Disculpe las molestias pero hemos venido a hablar acerca de lo que sucedió anoche en el jardín de su casa – Dijo Dombledor cortésmente –

Anoche aquí no paso nada – dijo Morgan calmado

No debe usted tener miedo , no hemos venido a quitare a la niña solo queremos conversar un momento y explicarles algunas cosas con respecto a ella y a su madre - (Minerva)

Morgan se quedo helado ante aquella afirmación no le quedo más remedio que invitarlo a pasar , Los dirigió hasta la sala donde se encontraba su esposa y su hija .

Amor tenemos visitas – (Morgan)

Su esposa se levanto con la niña en brazos y miro a la pareja que de pie al lado de su esposo

El es el profesor Albus Dombledor y ella es la profesora Minerva McGonaggal , vienen a hablarnos de Hermione y de su madre –

A terminar de decir esto , a Jane palideció por completo y regreso a sentarse .

No se preocupe Madame , como ya le hemos dicho a su esposo no hemos venido a quitarle a la niña , el propósito de nuestra visita e otro – (Dombeldor)

Bueno ….. siéntense ……… les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar ….. una tasa de café – Dijo Jane nerviosa

Yo estoy bien así gracias – (Dombeldor )

Para mi una tasa de te si fuera usted tan amable – (Minerva )

Claro .

Dejo a Hermione en brazos de su esposo y sirvió el te para la profesora , le extendió la taza , esta amablemente la tomo y bebió un pequeño sorbete y luego de elogiar el buen gusto del te de hiervas dejo la taza sobre la mesa .

Bueno , como ya he mencionado antes no hemos venido a quitarles a la niña , se que ustedes son buenas personas y le darán un buen hogar pero hay cosas que deben saber acerca de ella – (Minerva)

Cosas como cuales , ¿ la niña esta enferma de algo , tiene algún padecimiento ? por que de ser así no hay de que preocuparse por…….

…..por que el señor Granger es el director general del Hospital de Londres y usted una prominente y muy respetada cirujana , ambos regresaron de Francia tras un año de prestar sus servicios medicas de una manera extraordinaria debo agregar , lo sabemos, pero no, la niña esta en perfectas condiciones de salud –(Dombeldor)

Los Granger se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar como un perfecto desconocido tenía esa información acerca de ellos .

No se asusten es nuestro deber investigar que los futuros alumnos de nuestro colegio que están en las condiciones de Hermione tengan un buen hogar para crecer antes de su educación mágica – (Minerva)

¿Cómo supieron su nombre , educación mágica ? , no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada – (Jane)

Diganme una cosa , cuando la encontraron , la bebe o su madre tenían algo parecido a esto (Dombeldor les enseño su barita mágica ) los Granger se quedaron sin palabras , Jane se puso de pie se disculpo y subió al segundo piso de la residencia , al poco rato regreso con la manta en la que habían encontrado envuelta a Hermione – Tenía esto con ella

Dombledor tomo la varita el dibujo y el dije los examino se los paso a Minerva que hizo lo mismo , intercambiaron miradas y luego los dejo sobre la mesa de centro

Díganme , ustedes ,¿ creen en la magia ? – (Dombledor)

Querra decir ilusionismo , lo que hacen los magos para entretener a la gente haciendo desaparecer cosas y cortando a la gente a la mitad – (Morgan)

(Dombledor sonrrio) No mi estimado amigo no me refiero a eso , me refiero a magia verdadera –

Sigo sin entender – (Jane)

Permitanme hacerles una demostración – (Minerva)

Se puso de pié y camino hasta la entrada de la sala para que la pudieran ver con claridad cerro los ojos y un segundo más tarde ante la mirada incrédula del matrimonio Granger la profesora se había convertido en un gato gris atigrado que se acerco y tomo asiento estoicamente a un lado de Dombeldor

Creo que fue una demostración un poco impactante Minerva podríamos a ver hecho algo más censillo – Dijo Dombeldor con una sonrisa , el gato atigrado se cubrió el rostro con la pata y regreso a su forma humana original

Que buen truco – exclamo Morgan

Ahora miren esto –

Con su barita apunto hacía la chimenea , le prendió fuego , luego pronuncio algo que los Granger no lograron entender , las llamas de la chimenea eran cada ves más grandes comenzaron a salir del lugar donde se resguardaban dirigidas por la varita de Dombeldor tomaron la forma de un dragón que hizo volar por la estancia hasta regresar a su lugar de origen y quedar extinguido de nuevo .

Magia como esta no creo que la pueda hacer un " mago " que entretiene a la gente en fiestas y eventos de caridad – (Minerva)

Ok. Déjenme ver si entendí , si ustedes son magos debo entender que la madre de la niña si llevaba una ….

Barita (Dombeldor)

… si eso una barita , también era maga lo que significa que la niña …..

Es una bruja – (dijeron los profesores al mismo tiempo )

Esto es una locura – (Jane)

No , no lo es , por favor les pedimos que nos escuchen y pónganse cómodos por que esto tardara un buen rato –(Dombledor)

Pero yo no puedo tardarme tengo una ….

…cirugía muy importante que hacer a las 8 de la noche , no se preocupe logramos que el paciente recuperara un poco la salud y reprogramamos la cirugía para mañana en la noche para que pueda estar con nosotros y entender todo .

Una ves que lograron tener toda la atención de los Granger con un toque de barita transformaron un taburete en una cuna , ante los ojos incrédulos del matrimonio Minerva amablemente les quito a Hermione de los brazos y la coloco en la cuna donde permaneció quieta sin quitarle la mirada de encima a los dos extraños .

Bueno , ahora presten atención , como ya lo comprendieron su hija es una bruja como nosotros , y pertenece a al mundo mágico cuando cumpla 11 años recibirá una carta donde le darán la bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería donde recibirá la educación mágica correspondiente hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad y pueda tomar sus propias decisiones –

Y …¿ Donde queda ese colegio , esta aquí en Londres ? – (Jane)

Si esta aquí en Londres pero deben saber que Hogwarts no es como un colegio normal donde van a sus clases por la mañana y regresan a sus casa por la tarde , Hogwarts es un Internado .(Minerva )

Eso quiere decir que cuando cumpla 11 años nos separaremos de ella durante un año – (Morgan)

No exactamente , durante las vacaciones de navidad , pascua y verano ella podrá regresar a casa hasta que comiencen de nuevo las clases – (Dombeldor)

¿ Y nosotros podríamos visitarla ? – (Jane)

Me temo que no , el castillo esta restingado para los mooggles , dicho de mejor manera, las personas que son magos o brujas – (Dombledor)

¿ Y si nos negamos a que valla a ese colegio , y si queremos educarla sin nada de magia ? – (Jane)

Bueno , la magia esta dentro de ella , y muy pronto comenzará a dar brotes de sus dotes de bruja ,cuando llegue a la edad adulta , si no tiene la educación adecuada puede resultar peligroso , por que no sabrá lo que le esta pasando y no lograra controlar su magia , además de todo , deben saber que esta pequeña tiene una descendencia de sangre mágica muy antigua – (Minerva)

Bueno y …. ¿ que debemos hacer cuando nos avisaran , donde debemos de comprar los libros , uniformes o lo que ella necesite ? – (Morgan)

Todo a su debido tiempo . –( Minerva)

¿ Pueden hablarnos más acerca de ese colegio ? – (Jane)

Las siguientes horas las dedicaron a explicarles todo cuanto pudieron acerca de Hogwarts, las 4 casas y la historia de los fundadores de cada una , el pueblo de Hogsmeade , el callejón Diagon el ministerio de magia y algunas otras cosas relevantes para que los señores Granger lograran entender mejor la situación .

Por ultimo debo entrarles esto – Dombeldor saco un pergamino de la bolsa de su saco y se lo extendió a Morgan

Al desenrollar el pergamino y comenzaron a leerlo entendieron que era el certificado de nacimiento de la niña leyó en voz baja el verdadero nombre de Hermione y la fecha de nacimiento , dentro de 3 semanas cumpliría un año .

Es solo para que sepan su verdadera edad y de donde viene , están en total libertad de registrarla como hija suya con la fecha de nacimiento que así les convenga solo tomen en cuenta que cuando cumpla 11 años ante el ministerio de magia tendrá que ingresar a Hogwarts .- Al decir esto Dombelodr y Minerva se pusieron de pié igual que los Granger

Bueno por nuestra parte eso es todo se ha hecho tarde y me imagino que quieren descansar después de toda esta avalancha de información – (Dombeldor)

Los acompaño a la puerta – (Morgan)

O , no se preocupes no es necesario tomaremos otro camino – se aproximaron a la cuna mágica – nos veremos en unos años pequeña (le dijo Dombeldor y le baso la frente ) estoy segura que serás una digna alumna de mi casa (Dijo Minerva y tambien le baso la frente ) bueno eso es todo que pasen una buena noche y mucha suerte – Dicho esto u haciendo un ¡plim! Ambos desparecieron

Los Granger se quedaron sin palabras pero creyeron en las palabras de los magos , abrazaron a la bebe y subieron a la habitación al entrar le cambiaron la ropa por un mameluco color rosa y la acostaron en la cuna nueva , sin mencionar palabra se pusieron la ropa de dormir y entraron en la cama .

Aún no puedo creer todo lo que nos han dicho – (Jane)

A mi también me cuesta trabajo , pero después de lo que nos mostraron ……-

En el pueblo de Hogsmeade así como en todo el reino mágico se vivía un ambiente felicidad que se desbordaba por todas partes , el bar de las 3 escobas se encontraba repleto de gente que cantaba y chocaba sus tarros de cerveza de mantequilla festejando la liberación de los magos del poder del mago tenebroso mas malévolo que había pisado la tierra por fin Lord Voldemort había caído , y todo gracias al sacrifico de unos padres ejemplares que desgraciadamente habían dejado desamparado a su único hijo .

Al borde del pueblo detrás de las colinas se levantaba majestoso el castillo de Hogwarts , una única luz se encontraba encendida a esas horas de la noche , en una de las torres más altas el director se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio con un dedo en la cien

¿ Usted cree que estarán bien ? - (Minerva)

La pequeña no me preocupa , los señores Granger son una familia honorable y cariñosa sabrán cuidar de ella y educarla adecuadamente hasta que tenga la edad de estar con nosotros y podamos instruirla como se debe , esa niña llegara a tener un gran poder , es una lastima que su madre haya caído en ……..

……por favor no lo diga – le pidió Minerva asustada

Es una realidad mi querida minerva tarde o temprano Hermione deberá saber la verdad y tendrá que elegir , peor eso no me preocupa , el que me tiene intranquilo es le pequeño Harry – (Dombeldor)

A mi también estuve observando a esos mooggles con los que vivirá y no me parecen las personas adecuadas para que su educación – (Minerva)

Lo se Minerva a mi tampoco me lo parecen pero por desgracia es el único lugar donde estará a salvo luego de la protección que le brindara su madre con su sacrificio – Se levanto y miro por la ventana el cielo estaba totalmente negro sin una sola estrella únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna

Presiento que esta paz no durara mucho Minerva – (Dombledor)

¿ A que te refieres Albus – (Minerva)

A que aún esta ahí , lo presiento . esperara paciente , aguardara el momento de regresar –(Dombeldor)

¿ En verdad lo crees ? – (Minerva)

Si desgraciadamente así será -


	3. El destello

Una noche diferente para los señores Granger . La niña despertó un par de veces a lo largo de la velada , en las cuales avía tardado un poco en dormir . Pero la desvelada bien valía la pena con tal de tener a la niña entre sus brazos . El amanecer de la mañana del miércoles llego junto con la luz del sol que atravesó las cortinas de la recamara de los Granger . Se dieron su acostumbrado beso de los buenos días para luego prepararse para ir a trabajar .

Jane dejó a Hermione en la cuna jugando con un pequeño peluche recién comprado , luego mientras su esposo entraba en la regadera ella bajo a la cocina a preparar el desayuno . Luego de unos minutos bajo con su esposa con la niña en brazos el desayuno para ambos esta servido , Omelet de hongos con queso parmesano , café , jugo de naranja y pan tostado para su esposo y leche tibia y avena para la niña .

He estado pensando un poco – (Jane)

¿ En que ? – (Morgan)

Bueno su cumpleaños es en 3 semanas , podríamos aprovechar la fecha y ese mismo día presentársela a nuestras familias así tendremos un poco más de tiempo para planearlo todo – (Jane)

Buena idea , si así lo quieres así lo haremos – (Morgan)

Haremos su presentación en sociedad – (Jane)

Tu siempre pensando en la sociedad – (Morgan)

No amor no es eso , pero recuerda que constantemente somos invitados a cenas y eventos de caridad , con la niña ahora será un poco difícil ir juntos a esos lugares – (Jane)

Estoy seguro de que tus padres o los míos estarán en cantados de cuidarla – (Morgan)

Claro y no tengo dudas de que lo harán excelente , pero no quiero perderme ni un segundo de su vida – (Jane)

Y te lo aplaudo amor , pero quiero pedirte que no te conviertas en una madre sobreprotectora , recuerda que en algún momento de su vida tendremos que decirle la verdad – (Morgan)

No veo por que – (Jane)

Recuerda lo que nos dijo el profesor Dombledor ayer , tarde o temprano se preguntara por que ella es una bruja y nosotros no lo somos y querra saber si alguno de nuestro familiares es un mago o una bruja . – (Morgan)

Esta bien , pero no pensemos en eso ahora ….-

El teléfono sonó , Morgan fue a contestar y no tardo mucho en regresar .

Eran de la policía nadie reclamo el cuerpo de la madre – (Morgan)

Bueno comenzaré a hacer las llamadas a la funeraria para que fallan por el cuerpo – (Jane)

¿ Quieres velarla ? – (Morgan)

Si , gracias a ella ahora tenemos una hija es lo menos que se merece , y la enterraremos al atardecer – (Jane)

Bueno ,entonces me voy al hospital para poder acompañarte por la tarde – le beso los labios y luego la frente de la niña y salio de la casa .

Luego de hacer los arreglos pertinentes y de arreglarse ella y la niña , a las 11 de la mañana llegaron a la funeraria , el cuerpo de la madre entro en la sala a las 11:30 . Jane no le aviso a nadie tendría que dar explicaciones con respecto a la niña , o no al menos hasta que la dieron a conocer el día de su cumpleaños

El tiempo pasaba despacio , leyendo revistas y haciendo algunas llamadas por celular , a las 4 :30 de la tarde Morgan llego a la funeraria .

¿ Como estas ? – (Morgan)

Bien todo tranquilo , a las 6 de la tarde vendrán por ella para llevarla a enterrar – (Jane)

Perfecto – (Morgan)

Se acerco al ataúd abierto , la mujer se veía hermosa , apacible como si estuviera dormida , Jane se acerco a su esposo junto con la niña se quedaron mirándola en silencio durante unos momentos agradeciéndole en silencio por haberlos escogido sin saberlo para que fueran los guardianes de su mayor tesoro .El tiempo paso y llego la hora de darle santa sepultura .

Cuando todo termino , solo se quedaron ellos tres ante una fina lápida de mármol blanco lo único que la adornaba eran el símbolo de una serpiente y de una espada , Morgan dejo un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas al centro del sepulcro y luego de darle de nuevo las gracias , emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa dejando atrás el sepulcro .

Llegaron a casa y luego de charlar un rato y de darle su biberón a Hermione Jane se despidió de su familia para dirigirse al hospital .

El tiempo paso de lo más tranquilo para la estrenada familia Grenger , el fin de semana se quedaron en casa para arreglar la habitación de la niña , luego de darle los últimos toques y colgar los últimos adornos , quedo lista , con las paredes pintadas totalmente de blanco , con adornos para bebe colgados en las paredes un pequeño candelabro del techo , cuna con velo de pelo de ángel , un cambiador y los muebles necesarios para guardar la ropa y todos los utensilios , quedo lista .

Colocaron el monitor encendieron el carrusel que colgaba de lo alto de la cuna y colocaron a la bebe en su nueva habitación . Ella jugaba con sus deditos tratando de alcanzar los caballo que giraban y emitían una dulce melodía sobre su cabeza . Pasaban de las 9 de la noche , decidieron dejar sola a la niña en su nueva habitación encendieron la luz nocturna que proyectaba unos tiernos borreguitos en la pared tomaron el otro monitor y cerraron la puerta .

Bueno todo esta listo – Le dijo Jane a su esposo mientras servía la cena

Así es , todo es listo por fin – (Morgan)

Solo falta que organicemos un poco los horarios en el hospital en lo que les presentamos a la bebe a nuestras familias . – ( Jane)

Eso lo veré mañana , pero si representa muchos problemas podríamos contratar una niñera – (Morgan)

No estoy muy segura – (Jane)

Vamos amor , ya hemos hablado de eso el tener ayuda para criarla no implica que nos desentendamos por completo de ella . – ( Morgan)

Esta bien , mañana antes de irme al hospital llamara a varias agencias y conseguiré una niñera – (Jane)

Esa es mi niña , ¿ ya te he dicho cuanto te amo ? –(Morgan)

No en los últimos 20 minutos – (Jane)

Luego de esto terminaron de cenar , dejaron la cocina impecable y regresaron a su habitación . El monitor de bebes funcionaba a la perfección durante la noche les aviso que la niña necesitaba un cambio de pañal .

Todo durante las siguientes semanas marcho a la perfección , consiguieron una niñera con experiencia y muy confiable para cuidar a la niña . Todo iba de maravilla , organizaron sus horarios en el hospital para poder pasar el mayor tiempo posible con la niña , y organizando la fiesta de cumpleaños y presentación .

A las 3 semanas llego la fecha esperada la fiesta estaba lista , el servicio de banquetes llego puntual la mañana de ese sábado , los canapés estaban listos junto con las botellas de vino tinto para el brindis y para amenizar , la música en vivo había llegado .

A las 4 en punto de la tarde el timbre de la residencia Granger sonó , los primeros invitados llegaron , eran los padres de Jane , saludaron al feliz matrimonio en pocos minutos llegaron los padres de Morgan , casi sin muchos intervalos de tiempo los invitaron comenzaron a llegar , en poco rato todos los invitados habían llegado .

Todo marchaba a la perfección , los invitados , que aparte de familiares por parte de ambos , eran también amigos cércanos y colegas de la sociedad médica , a las 7 en punto de la tarde decidieron no hacer esperar más a los invitados y revelarles la sorpresa que les tenían preparada . Jane entro en la casa unos minutos después regreso al jardín con la bebe en brazos y la niñera detrás .

Les presento a Hermione Jane Granger , nuestra hija – (Jane)

Los invitados se quedaron sin hable , nunca se imaginaron que la sorpresa fuera de esa magnitud

El motivo de nuestra celebración es para festejar el primer año de nuestra hija – (Morgan)

¡¡ Salud por Hermione !! – se escucho entre la multitud , todo el mundo levanto su copa para el brindis

Los primero en acercarse a felicitarlos fueron los padres de ambos miembros del matrimonio , luego de un buen rato de reclamos por el hecho de no haberles informado antes de la grandiosa noticia , decidieron no discutir más y centrar su atención en la bebe . Como lo habían previsto no dudaron en que la niña fuera suya por el color de ojos y el cabello no quedaba duda alguna . Los invitados no paraban de felicitar a la pareja por la hermosura de la niña , luego de un rato la noche se hizo un poco fría y decidieron que era tiempo de dejarla descansar , por ordenes de Jane la Niñera se llevo a acostar a la niña para que pudieron continuar atendiendo a los invitados .

La fiesta duro hasta le madia noche , algunos a la mañana siguiente tenían que regresar a trabajar a sus respectivas clínicas o consultorios y otros estaban en estado inconveniente para regresar manejando solos a sus casas . Al final ya muy entrada la noche solo estaban los familiares haciendo todo tipo de preguntas y especulando acerca de futuro próximo y lejano de la nueva integrante de la familia . Por fin alegando que la niña se podría despertar con el ruido dieron por terminada la celebración a las 3 de la mañana despidiendo amablemente a los familiares y agradeciendo su asistencia .

Subieron para descansar no sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a la bebe , al entrar a la habitación todo lo encontraron bien estaban de pié junto a la cuna , viendo como Hermione dormía placidamente cuando algo en la habitación llamo su atención , en uno de los pequeños cajones de la comoda frente a la cuna estaba entreabierta y un resplandor azul cielo salía de la abertura , se acercaron a ella la abrieron por completo y vieron la razón de aquel extraño resplandor .

En medio del cajón sobre el papel doblado y junto a la barita magia , estaba el dije emitiendo aquel destello


	4. Solo hay que esperar

Morgan saco el dije del cajón , cuando lo tomo entre sus manos , al contacto con su piel le llego una sensación de calor , lo miraron durante unos minutos en silencio como hipnotizados , hasta que el llanto de la niña los saco del transe , Jane se aproxi

Morgan saco el dije del cajón , cuando lo tomo entre sus manos , al contacto con su piel le llego una sensación de calor , lo miraron durante unos minutos en silencio como hipnotizados , hasta que el llanto de la niña los saco del transe , Jane se aproximo rápidamente hasta la cuna y la tomo entre sus brazos se acerco a su esposo , cuando el destello del dije alcanzo el rostro de la bebe , esta inmediatamente dejo de llorar , levanto sus brazos en dirección a la joya .

Los Granger intercambiaron miradas luego de meditarlo , le colocaron el dije entre las manos , lo tomo entre sus pequeños deditos el dije brillo aún más iluminando toda la habitación , haciendo un leve click , este se abrió , dejando salir un destello dorado que envolvió a la niña por completo la hizo brillar durante unos instantes y luego todo regreso a la normalidad .

Cuando los Granger voltearon a ver el dije este estaba de nuevo cerrado , se miraron con desconcierto unos momentos , la bebe sonreía en los brazos de su madre con la joya entre los dedos .

¿ Que esta pasando Morgan ? – (Jane)

Recuerda lo que nos dijo Dombledor , que muy pronto comenzaría a dar sus primeros brotes de magia .

Así es, mi querido amigo , y he de decir que es magia muy avanzada –

Los Granger se sobresaltaron al escuchar esa voz a sus espaldas de pié en la puerta de la habitación estaba el director de Hogwarts .

Debo disculparme por la intromisión a estas horas de la madrugada , pero el ministerio de magia recibió una alerta de que se avía hecho magia por un menor de edad en casa de moogles y recordando nuestra platica de hace unas semanas decidí venir personalmente . (Dombeldor)

Nos podría explicar , ¿que fue lo que paso ? – (Morgan)

Con mucho gusto , pero será mejor que hablemos en otro lugar , no son horas para que esta pequeña este despierta , y traigan el dije y la varita con ustedes .- Dijo esto Dombledor y salio de la habitación en dirección a la sala

Los padres asintieron dejaron a Hermione en la cuna tomaron la varita mágica y el dije y salieron de la habitación .

Pónganse cómodos – (Dombledor) con un toque de barita hizo aparecer tres tazas junto con una humeante jarra de chocolate caliente , las sirvió y mágicamente las hizo deslizarse hasta sus interlocutores

Bueno , como les mencione en mi visita anterior , Hermione pertenece a una de las ultimas familias de sangre enteramente pura por parte de su madre – (Dombledor )

¿ enteramente pura ? – (Jane)

Eso significa que en la familia de Amica Mondabarius , nombre de su madre es enteramente de magos ninguno de sus miembros se relaciono nunca con moogles lo que hace que su sangre sea limpia , a diferencia del padre . – Termino Dombledor dándole un sorbo a su chocolate

Que bueno que menciona ese punto , ¿ se sabe algo del verdadero padre de la niña , era mago igual que la madre ? – pregunto Morgan dejando aún lado la tasa de chocolate

Si los es , y extremadamente poderoso debo añadir – (Dombledor)

¿ Y donde se encuentra , esta vivo ? – pregunto Jane con rostro de preocupación también dejando de lado al humeante tasa

No se sabe con exactitud , desapareció el día en que Amica murió , pero no se alarmen no vendrá a buscar la niña les doy mi palabra y aún que así fuera están protegidos – (Dombledor)

¿ A que se refiere ? – pregunto Morgan ansioso

Su niñera , la señorita Monic Abherman , es una extraordinaria bruja , enviada aquí para facilitar el control de la magia de Hermione hasta que entre a Hogwarts . – ( Dombledor)

¿Hay algo más que debamos saber ? – (Morgan)

Si , la madre biológica de la niña era una extraordinaria Medimaga , se dedicaba a lo mismo que ustedes solo que en el reino mágico , tenía habilidades extraordinarias para curar a las personas solo con sus manos , algo que resulta adecuado para ustedes , así nadie dudará que es su hija . – (Dombledor)

¿ Y esto , a que se debe el brillo ? , o lo que haya pasado me imagino que fue por eso por lo que vino usted esta noche – le pregunto Morgan dándole el dije e Dombeldor

Así es, parece que esta joya tiene un sortilegio muy antiguo que activa sus poderes cuando su legitimo dueño cumple un año de edad , al ponerlo en las manos de Hermione esta noche la magia que contenía a pasado a sus manos – (Dombledor)

¿Y esto ? – Jane le extiende la barita

La barita de Amica , si me permiten me gustaría llevármela y guardarla en un lugar seguro al menos hasta que Hermione este lista para usarla – (Dombledor)

Claro , no hay problema – (Morgan)

Bueno es tarde , debo irme – Dombledor se pone de pié

Profesor , en su primera visita se me olvido preguntarle , como aremos para comprar todo lo necesario para los estudios en su colegio , me imagino que las libras no sirven en el mundo mágico – (Morgan)

No se preocupen por eso , la niña goza de una basta fortuna en galeones de oro en una cámara de Gringgots el banco mágico , a su debido tiempo les llegara la llave para que pueda hacer uso de su herencia – (Dombledor)

Una ves más se habían quedado sin palabras , por un lado estaban tranquilos estaban protegidos contra cualquier accidente que pudiera ocasionar la magia de su hija y por el otro tenían la seguridad de que su verdadero padre no regresaría a buscarla .

¿ Tienen alguna otra duda ? – (Dombledor)

No por ahora no , ¿ pero como podremos localizarlo en caso de una emergencia ? – (Jane)

Coméntenlo con Monic , ella sabrá donde encontrarme – (Dombledor)

Bueno pues muchas gracias por todo – Morgan le extiende la mano

Al contrario mi querido amigo y disculpen la visita a estas horas de la madrugada , a y por cierto , un hermoso sepulcro el que le dieron a Amica – Dombeldor le estrecha la mano se despide de su esposa con una reverencia y con un "plin" desaparece

Con un suspiro e intercambiando miradas subieron a acostarse , antes guardaron el dije en un lugar un poco más seguro junto con el dibujo de Amica y se fueron a su dormitorio .

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron pasadas las 11 de la mañana bajaron a la cocina y encontraron a Monic preparando el desayuno , platicaron un momento acerca de la visita de Dombledor y de que como aria para controlar la magia que llegara a hacer Hermione a partir de ese momento .

Mientras tanto en el callejón Diagon , el Aniano director caminaba entre la gente saludando amablemente al que brindara una sonrisa matinal en aquel domingo , se detuvo frente a un establecimiento muy antiguo y cerrado , toco tres veces a la puerta , el dependiente del local , tardo un poco en abrir , envuelto en una vieja y apolillada bata de dormir se asomo un anciano con la melena gris alborotada y las gafas redondas recargadas en la punta de la nariz .

Albus amigo que agradable sorpresa , pasa por favor – Dijo el anciano extendiendo la mano y dejando pasara el visitante

Discúlpame por molestarte tan temprano en domingo , pero debo hablar contigo – (Dombledor)

No es ninguna molestia , ponte cómodo , que puedo hacer por ti – (Ollibanders )

Dombledor saco una varita de adentro de su túnica y se la extendió al anciano , este tomo entre las manos la barita , la examino centímetro a centímetro en completo silencio .

Y bien ¿ que puedes decirme ? – pregunto Dombledor

Si claro , 32 centímetros madera de pino madroño …(se queda callado)…….el núcleo de esta barita solo se fabrico para una familia en particular ……. no me digas que es ………-

Así es mi querido amigo , esta es la barita de Amica Mondabarius – (Dombledor)

Claro, núcleo de fibras de corazón de unicornio , pero ¿ como la obtuviste ?, se que los mortifagos que quedaron prófugos la están buscando y que también andan en busca de su dueña – recordó el anciano sin dejar de ver maravillado el instrumento que sostenía en las manos

Tienes razón , pero temo que no encontraran ni la barita ni a su dueña – (Dombeldor )

Quieres decir que ………. Amica esta…. (Ollivanders traga saliva y cierra un segundo los ojos )

Si , por desgracia , esta muerta , pero su hija esta viva y a salvo dudo mucho que los pocos mortifagos que quedan sueltos logren encontrarla – Dijo Dombledor paseándose por la antigua tienda de varitas

¿ Como has conseguido su barita ? – pregunto el anciano ansioso

Me temo que esa información no te la puedo revelar y te pido que me disculpes por ello , pero por ahora quiero pedirte un favor – Le dijo Dombledor deteniéndose en seco

Lo que tu quieras Albus – (Ollivanders)

Guarda bien esta barita , hasta que su nieva dueña tenga edad para venir por ella - Le dijo Dombledor envolviendo la barita y las manos de Ollivanders entre las suyas

Claro , será un placer hacerlo . – Contesto el anciano mirando los profundos ojos azules del Director

Sabía que podía contar contigo , dentro de 10 años , entrara su nueva dueña por esa puerta ya sabrás que hacer . – Dicho esto , soltó las manos del dependiente y le guiño un ojo .

Claro , todo se ara a la perfección – (Ollivanders)

No me esperaba menos de ti , ahora debo irme , tengo algunos pendientes que resolver en el castillo , nos veremos pronto – Dijo esto y se encamino con aire solemne a la puerta del local – cuídala bien y tenla lista para ser utilizada – (Dombeldor)

Así será Albus , así será – Dijo Ollivanders sosteniendo aquel preciado objeto entre sus manos

El director le obsequio una ultima sonrisa de despedida y cerro tras el la puerta del local . saludando de nuevo alegremente a los habitantes del pueblo se encamino hasta el castillo , atravesó las rejas de hierro y comenzó a caminar por los jardines del colegio , bajo un cielo azul . Atravesó las puertas de roble , subió escaleras y recorrió pasillos hasta llegar antes una gran gárgola de piedra " Sorbete de limón" era la clave , inmediatamente la gárgola comenzó a girar levantando poco a poco la escalera de piedra , el director se poso en un escalón separando hasta elevarse y quedar frente a la puerta de su despacho , abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación , el fénix que lo esperaba en su percha dejo salir un leve y melodioso lamento para darle la bienvenida a su dueño .

El director tomo asiento en su silla de respaldo alto detrás de su escritorio , unos segundos después tocaron a la puerta , el director invito a pasar a su visitante , la subdirectora y jefa de la casa de los leones entro en el despacho cerro la puerta con un golpe seco y tomo asiento frente al escritorio del director

¿ Como ha ido todo en casa de los Granger ? – pregunto la maestra con tono preocupado

Tranquila Minerva , todo esta tranquilo e puesto a los Granger al tanto de la situación y le entregue a Ollivanders la barita , se que cuidara bien de ella hasta que Hermione tenga la edad de tenerla entre sus manos – Dijo Dombledor con tono tranquilo mirando a los ojos a la maestra a través de sus gafas de media luna

¿ Y Monic , no tienen inconveniente en tener a una bruja viviendo en su casa ? –( McGonaggall )

En lo absoluto , ellos entienden que es por el bien de su hija – (Dombeldor)

Bueno , ahora solo nos queda esperar - Dijo minerva con un suspiro

Así es , solo nos queda esperar -


	5. nuevo amigo

Con el pasar de los años y al adquirir la madurez suficiente para convertirte en padre o en madre no hay nada mas hermoso que tener la dicha de ver a tus hijos crecer , estar a su lado en cada una de las etapas de su desarrollo , como sus primeros pasos , los cuales la pequeña Hermione dio a los 3 meses de haber llegado a la casa de los Granger . El momento se dio justo cuando Morgan iba entrando a la estancia luego de terminar una llamada al hospital miro como su pequeña daba sus primero pasos al caminar desde la mesa de centro hasta sus juguetes frente al sillón .

Unos años después al llevarla a su primer día de de escuela las primeras lagrimas de orgullo de madre brotaron de los ojos de Jane Granger al despedirse de su hija en la puerta del colegio , la niña ahora ya con 6 años de edad corrió hacia el patio del colegio despidiéndose de su mare agitando felizmente su mano .

Las primeras horas de clase de aquel día pasaron felices para Hermione desde hacía un buen rato le había pedido a sus padres que la llevaran al colegio hasta que por fin su anhelo se volvió realidad . la hora del recreo llego , los alumnos salieron de sus salones hacia el área juegos para poder tomar un pequeño almuerzo cortesía del colegio para luego jugar un rato . A esa edad no es muy difícil hacer amigos , Hermione ya jugaba con dos niñas de su salón , una de ellas rubia de ojos azules y la otra morena de cabello negro , al bajar a gran velocidad de la resbaladilla miró hacia uno de los rincones del patio de juegos , ahí alcanzó a ver a un niño que parecía más pequeño que los demás , de piel blanca , cabello negro alborotado y con un uniforma tan grande para su tamaño que nadaba dentro de aquella vestimenta descolorida .

Lo miro unos instantes ahí sentado , solo ,sintió el impulso de ir y hablarle , un niño no debe de estar solo pensó ella , pero sus nuevas amigas la tomaron del brazo para continuar con los juegos .

El recreo termino y los alumnos regresaron a sus salones , el resto del día pasó sin más , el horario de clases termino , los alumnos debían quedarse en los salones hasta que sus padres llegaran hasta las aulas por ellos .

Hora de irnos a casa corazón – dijo un hombre al oído de la pequeña que en ese momento jugaba con sus nuevas amigas

¡¡¡ PAPI !!!- Hermione se colgó del cuello de su padre para que este la cargara en brazos

- Hola princesa , ¿ como te fue en tu primer día ? – Le dijo su padre mientras la bajaba al suelo

Muy bien papi , mira ellas son mis nuevas amigas , Jaky y Amanda – le presento Hermione alegremente sus nuevas amigas a su padre

Hola niñas mucho gusto en conocerlas soy Morgan Granger – les dijo con una enorme sonrisa estrechando sus pequeñas manos

Mucho gusto señor Granger – contestaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo

Vamonos nena pasaremos por mamá al hospital para ir a comer – (Morgan)

Genial , las veré mañana – se despidió Hermione con la mano y tomo la mano de su padre para salir del aula

Mientras atravesaban Hermione tomando la mano de su padre , alcanzó a ver a aquel niño pequeño que se quedo solitario a la hora del recreo , lo encontró mientras caminaba detrás de un niño mas alto y gordo que el que iba tomado de la mano de una señora alta y delgada de cabello corto , de pié , la ropa que traía se le veía aún mas grande , la mujer apuraba al pequeño a gritos sin siquiera mirarlo , atravesaron la reja y a empujones y gritos subió al pequeño al auto , mientras que al niño rechoncho con cariños besos y apapachos le abrió la puerta del auto y lo ayudo a subir , subió al lado del conductor arranco el auto y se fue .

El padre de Hermione el abrió la puerta trasera del auto la sentó , le abrocho el cinturón cerro la puerta y subió al lugar del conductor y emprendió el camino hacia el hospital .

Papi , ¿ todos los niños son felices ? – Pregunto Hermione pensando en la escena que acababa de presenciar

Supongo que si princesa , ¿ pero a que viene esa pregunta ? – pregunto Morgan mirando los ojos de su hija por el retrovisor

Hay un niño en la escuela que parece que no es feliz - Contesto Hermione mirando por la ventana

¿ Y por que crees eso ? – (Morgan)

Por como lo trata su mamá , hace rato cuando fue por el y por su hermano a la escuela , a su hermano lo trata muy bien , lo besa y lo abraza mientras que a el le grita y lo empuja , parece como si no lo quisiera – Contesto Hermione con tono triste

¿ Y en la escuela como se comporta ? – Pregunto Morgan con tono preocupado

No esta en mi salón , lo vi a la hora del recreo y estaba solo , sentado en un rincón del patio y no tenía nada para comer como todos los demás se quedo ahí sentado hasta que sonó el timbre y la maestra fue por nosotros para entrar al salón . – contesto ella recordando aquel momento con tono triste

Bueno tal ves las personas con las que vive no son sus padres , tal ves vive con algún familiar – (Morgan)

¿ Y eso por que pasa ? – pregunto Hermione abriendo mucho los ojos

Pues puede ser por muchas razones , tal ves , sus padres están separados y por ahora debe vivir en casa de algún pariente , o tal ves sea uno de tantos niños desafortunados que sus padres murieron y en lugar de ser enviados a orfanatos los dejaron al cuidado de algún familiar cercano – (Morgan)

Ese niño se veía muy solo y triste – (Hermione)

¿ Por que no intentas hacerte su amigo ? no pierdes nada con intentarlo y ganarías mucho - (Morgan)

Buena idea papi , intentare hablar con el mañana – (Hermione)

Esa es mi niña , listo llegamos –

Morgan salio del auto desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad de la silla de Hermione y la ayudo a bajar del auto , tomados de la mano atravesaron el estacionamiento del hospital , llegaron hasta el elevador , montaron en el se detuvo en el 5to piso , cardiología donde Jane Granger tenía su consultorio , tocaron a la puerta se escucho una vos que los invitaba a pasar , la enfermera que hacía las labores de secretaria y asistente personal de Jane los invito a tomar asiento mientras la doctora terminaba su consulta .

Hermione era conocida en casi todo el hospital , incluso la dejaban jugar un rato con los pequeños en el área de pediatría de ves en cuando , era muy bien recibida por todo el personal del hospital , se podría decir que tenía mas de 150 tíos y tías dispersados en las distintas áreas de la institución .

Se sentó en las piernas de la enfermera a jugar con su estetoscopio mientras su padre la miraba recargado desde el marco de la puerta de la recepción del consultorio , unos segundos mas tarde se abrió la puerta de este

Lo esperamos mañana en punto de las 8 de la mañana para preoperatorio , y no se preocupe , todo saldrá muy bien ,es un proceso de rutina - Decía Jane mientras acompañaba a su paciente a la salida

Gracias doctora nos veremos mañana – El hombre de mediana edad le estrecho la mano a Jane , se despidió cortésmente de los habitantes de la sala y salio del consultorio

Vamos a ver este pequeña cosa no me va a dar un abrazo – le dijo a Hermione extendiendo los brazos , la niña bajo de las piernas de la enfermera y corrió a brazar a su mamá que al momento de tenerla a su lado la cargo hasta tener su rostro a la altura del suyo . - ¿ Coma te fue en tu primer día de escuela ? -

Muy bien mami tengo nuevas amigas – le dijo Hermione quitándole el estetoscopio del cuello a su madre y colocándoselo ella misma

Bueno me cuentas todos los detalles en el restaurante , Emma , ¿ no tenemos más pacientes por el día de hoy ? – le pregunto a la enfermera

No doctora el señor Arquete era el último - contesto la enfermera

Bueno entonces nos veremos mañana , cualquier cosa llamas a mi celular – (Jane)

Claro doctora hasta mañana –

Adiós Emma - se despido Hermione agitando su manita

Adiós pequeña - la enfermera contesto el saludo con una sonrisa

Que tengas buena tarde Emma – se despido Morgan con una sonrisa

Hasta mañana Doctor –

La familia Granger salio del hospital subió a su auto y se dirigió hacia el centro de Londres , se estacionaron frente a un restaurante italiano , bajaron del auto , entraron al restaurante , saludaron al capitán de meseros , quien amablemente los guió hasta una mesa con vista a la calle en el área de no fumar .

La hora de la comida paso alegre , luego de que Hermione les contara a sus padres todos los detalles de su primer día en el colegio y de lo que ella pensaba y había charlado con su padre en el trayecto del colegio al hospital .

Terminaron de comer y luego de que se terminaran el delicioso pastel de queso con zarzamora que pidieron de postre , pidieron la cuenta , luego de terminarse el contenido de la taza de café , se levantaron de la mesa , pagaron la cuenta y salieron de restaurante .

En el trayecto del restaurante a la casa Hermione se quedo profundamente dormida , evidentemente el día avía sido muy largo para ella , la dejaron dormir , hasta llegar a la casa , le quitaron el cinturón de seguridad y Morgan la llevo en brazos hasta la casa , subió las escaleras , abrió la puerta de su habitación y la recostó tiernamente en su cama , le quito los zapatos , la cubrió con una manta y salió de la habitación .

Aquella tarde paso sin nada fuera de lo común , los señores Granger pasaron la tarde en el despacho tratando asuntos del hospital , ambos en algunas ocasiones , se llevaban trabajo a casa . A las 5 de la tarde Monic , la nana de Hermione la fue a despertar para que hiciera sus labores escolares puesto que aquella tarde comenzaría con sus clases de piano y no querían hacer esperar a su instructor .

Termino rápidamente los pocos deberes escolares que tenía que hacer , luego de cambiarse de ropa se fue al cuarto de tele para distraerse un rato y esperar a que llegara su instructor de piano .

A las 5 en punto el timbre de la residencia sonó , Monic abrió la puerta , hizo pasar al hombre de edad mediana edad hasta el salón , lo invito a tomar asiento mientras iba por su alumna .

La primera clase fue muy buena para ella , parecía que tenía dones naturales para el piano , o al menos esas fueron las palabras del instructor luego de una hora de entrenamiento . Se despidió de los señores Granger y de su alumna , pactando una nueva sesión para dentro de dos días y se retiro de la residencia .

Luego de un rato más de esparcimiento familiar , llego la hora de la cena que paso entre charlas , y bromas alegres , para Hermione era tarde , a las 8 :30 de la noche , se le cerraban los ojitos , Jane la llevo a que se diera un reconfortante baño , le puso su pijama y la acostó en menos de 5 minutos luego de que su cabeza tocara la almohada se quedo , profundamente dormida .

Luego de darle las buenas noches a Monic , los Granger subieron a la su dormitorio , mientras se ponían la ropa de dormir , charlaban a cerca de cómo Hermione avía percibido la tristeza de aquel pequeño compañero del colegio .

A la mañana siguiente comenzaron la nueva rutina para llevar a Hermione al colegio y luego los Granger se dirigieron al Hospital , ese día , le tocaba a Morgan dejar a Hermione en el colegio y Monic iría por ella por la tarde .

Emprendieron el camino , llegaron al colegio , Morgan desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad de la silla del auto , ayudo a Hermione a bajar , la acompaño hasta la puerta del colegio se despidió de ella con un abrazo , y la miro alejarse para reunirse con las niñas que le avía presentado como sus nuevas amigas el día anterior . A su lado escucho una voz que apremiaba a un niño con evidente desprecio a que entrara al colegio , miro en dirección de la voz y miro a una mujer alta muy delgada y de cabello corto llevando de la mano a un niño rechoncho , médicamente obeso para su edad pensó Morgan , atrás de ambos y mirando al suelo un niño pequeño delgaducho de cabello negro alborotado y con un uniforme descolorido que evidentemente era 1 o 2 tallas mas grande que su usuario , los seguía tratando de mantenerles el paso , ese debía ser el niño del que Hermione les avía hablado , tenía razón , cuando e pequeño levanto la cabeza para mirar a mujer que lo acompañaba pudo distinguirse una expresión de tristeza .

Pensó en su hija , en Hermione , en que de no haber tomado la decisión de conservarla aquella noche , tal ves sería ella la que vestiría y se comportaría así , como aquel pequeño triste y desvalido . Miro su reloj de muñeca , se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar al hospital , regreso sobre sus pasos subió a su auto y se fue .

La mañana en el colegio paso como el día anterior , muy tranquila , Hermione disfrutaba mucho las clases en compañía de sus amigas , como el día anterior sonó el timbre que les anunciaba la hora del recreo , tomo su lonchera con el almuerzo que le avía preparado Monic aquella mañana y salio al patio en compañía de sus amigas , se sentaron e una banca debajo de un gran roble , charlaban de cosas de niñas , cuando , escucharon aun grupo de niños que armaban un gran alboroto , voltearon hacia la pared del fondo del patio , un grupo de niños un año arriba que ella estaban arrinconando a otro más pequeño que ellos , no lograron ver exactamente lo que paso , pero al cavo de unos minutos el alboroto terminó los agresores dejaron a su victima sentado en el suelo recargado contra la pared abrazándose las rodillas con los pequeños brazos .

Hermione miro a sus amigas , les dijo que regresaba en unos minutos cerro la ponchera la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió hasta el lugar de la agresión . Cuando llego el pequeño se mostraba inexpresivo no se percato de que avía alguien sentado a su lado .

Hola – dijo Hermione finalmente luego de unos segundos de silencio

El pequeño de ojos azules dio un respingo al percatarse de la presencia de su acompañante , miro a ambos lados tratando de buscar a otra persona a su lado , y asegurarse de que no se trataba de otra broma pesada

¿ Me hablas a mi ? – ( pregunto el niño con un hilo de voz )

Si , solo estamos tu y yo así que , si te hablo a ti ¿ estas bien ? vi que esos niños te estaban molestando – dijo Hermione acomodándose mejor recargada en la pared

El más grande es mi primo , como vivo en su casa y es mas grande y fuerte que yo supongo que debo aguantarme – dijo el pequeño con un hilo de evidente tristeza en su voz

¿ Tu y tus padres viven en casa de tus tíos ? – Pregunto Hermione

No , solo yo , mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía un año no tenía otro lugar a donde ir – Al terminar esta frase una lagrima se escapo por la comisura del ojo

Lo siento mucho ……. (un pequeño silencio ) ¿ trajiste algo para la hora del almuerzo ? – (Hermione)

No , mi primo me lo quita en cuanto entramos a la escuela – (Harry)

¿Por qué no le dices a tu tía ?, seguramente lo reprenderá y no lo volverá a hacer - (Hermione)

(Harry negó con la cabeza alborotando aún mas su cabello ) me amenazó , si le digo algo a mi tía el sus amigos me darán una golpiza – (Harry)

Podríamos compartir el mío , mis padres siempre insisten en que me alimente bien y me envían mucha comida - diciendo esto abrió la pequeña mochila donde guardaba su almuerzo , saco un emparedado de jamón de pavo queso y lechuga , lo saco de la envoltura y con mucho cuidado lo partió con las manos a la mitad , extendiéndole una de ellas al niño

¿ Estas segura ? – pregunto el pequeño con timidez encogiendo los hombros

Si , estoy segura , espero que te guste el jugo de uva y las zanahorias – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa , el pequeño también sonrió

Si claro , gracias – dijo el pequeño tomando la mitad de emparedado que Hermione le ofrecía , ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente luego de terminar el emparedado …..

¿ Como te llamas ? – pregunto Hermione

Harry , me llamo Harry Potter – dijo el niño sacando una mano pequeña de la enorme manga del suéter del colegio

Mucho gusto Harry , yo soy Hermione , Hermione Jane Granger – le contesto ella estrechando la mano de su nuevo amigo – Es una cicatriz muy graciosa la que tienes en la frente – le dijo ella luego del apretón de manos

A sí , mi tía dice que es del accidente en el que murieron mis padres , según ella , chocamos en su auto y solo yo sobreviví, pero me golpee con la ventana y de ahí es esta cicatriz – dijo el chico levantándose el flequillo para que su amiga viera mejor la cicatriz en forma de rayo

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos luego rompieron en risas y continuaron con el almuerzo .


	6. Plan Màgico

HOLA GENTE PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO COMO ALGUNOS SAVEN ME SALI DE MI PAÌS PARA VIVIR EN CANADA , HAN SIDO UNOS MESES MUY MOVIDOS PARA MI Y NO HAVIA PODIDO PONERME A ESCRIBIR , PERO YA ANDAMOS DE REGRESO CON NUEVAS IDEAS , ME ENCANTARON LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME DEJARON , ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO LES GUSTE ME COSTO UN POCO DE TRABAJO ESCRIBIRLO PERO BUENO AQUI ESTA POR FIN TERMINADO , ESPERO QUE LO DSIFRUTEN Y DEJENME SUS COMENTARIOS , SAVEN QUE ME ENCANTA SAVER LO QUE PIENSAN , TODO ES BUENO PARA MEJORAR LAS COSAS Y DARLE GUSTO A LOS LECTORES .

bUENO ESO ES TODO , ME DA GUSTO ESTAR DE REGRESO Y LOS DEJO CON ESTO

El almuerzo de aquel dìa en el colegio paso entre risas y bromas entre Harry y Hermione charlaron de cosas de niños en algunas ocaciones Harry solo escuchava su vida era muy simple segun el , nada interesante que contar , por lo consiguiente se limitava a escuchar las historias de la vida de Hermione .

Solo los interrumpio la voz de la maestra que los apremiava para que se levantaran de suelo y regresaran a susu salones de clase , estavan tan entretenidos que no escucharon el sonido del timbre que les avisaba que el recreo havia terminado , se despidieron , Harry agradecio el almuerzo que Hermione compartio con el y regresaron a sus salones .

El resto del día escolar paso sin nada mas fuera de lo común , poniendo atencion en sus clases y departiendo con sus demas compañeros por fin llego la hora de la salida , Monik llego a tiempo a recoger a Hermione , tomadas de la mano atravesaron el patio del colegio , casi en la puerta se encontraron con Harry que como al día anterior venìa detras de su tìa y de su rechoncho primo .

Adios Harry nos vemos mañana - Le dijo Hermione alegremente

Adios Hermione hasta mañana – Contesto el pequeño

Luego de esto Hermione subio al auto con Monik y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa .

Huerfano potter tiene novia – Dijo Doddley en tono de burla

No es mi novia , es solo mi amiga – contesto Harry cuidando su tno de voz , no queria recivir un golpe por eso

Claro que es tu novia , si hasta te dio de comer a la hora del almuerzo – continuo Doddley provocando a Harry

Estuviste mendigando comida , que no es suficiente con lo que te doy !!!!! – lo reprendio su tia desde el asiento del conductor

Anda Potter dile mamá por que te dio de comer tu novia – Continuo riñendo Doddley

Harry prefirio cerrar la boca y mirar el suelo del auto recordo la amenasa de su primo , no queria ser golpeado por un monton de bravicones mas grandes que el .

Ya que tienes otra persona que te de el almuerzo que no sera nesesario que te demos nada apartir de mañana tu almuerzo sera para el pequeño Dodders .

¨ salio lo mismo , de todas maneras el se lo quedaba todos los dìas¨ penso Harrry

Espero que haya quedado claro Potter – dijo su tia con tono de desprecio

Si tia petunia – contesto Harry sin levantar la vista del suelo del auto

Al lllegar a casa , como de constumbre , tia petunia ayudo a bajar del auto a su rechoncho retoño ignorando a Harry como si no existiera . Entraron a la casa Harry se dirijio a la alacena de debajo de la escalera que usaba como cuarto desde que tenia uso de razòn se recosto en su pequeña cama pensando en aquel dia , en la hora del almuerzo , pensando en aquella niña que sin ninguna mala intencion le habia ofrecido un buen rato de compañia , una sonrisa se dibujo instantanemante en su rostro .

Al dìa siguiente fuè lo mismo , Harry y Hermione no tuvieron oportunidad de verse a la hora del inicio de clases , pero al llegar el almuerzo , Hermione lo alcanzo detras de un gran roble para compartir de nuevo el almuerzo , que esta ves estaba preparado especialmente para los dos .

Esto te encantara Harry , emparedado de carne , jugo de narajna y pudin de chocolate – Le dijo alegremente Hermione mientras tomaban haciento en el pasto bajo la sombra del roble

Sabes , ayer mi primo me estuvo molestando – le dijo Harry mientras disfrutaba de su emparedado

Tuviste problemas por mi culpa – le pregunto Hermione preocupada

No que va , gracias a ti de ahora en adelante me evitare la pena de darle a Doddley mi almuerzo por que ahora todo se lo dan a el desde casa – le dijo Harry con tono despreocupado

Me imagino que eso es bueno – Contesto Hermione con tono despreocupado

Asì es asì que gracias Hermione – Le dijo Harry con una sonrisa

Para eso estamos los amigos – contesto Hermione regresando la sonrisa

Terminaron de comer Hermione lo invito a jugar con ella y sus amigas , Harry asientio sin pensarlo , la sola idea de hacer amistad con mas personas de su edad hacia que le saltara el corazòn . Las amigas de Hermione no pusieron objeciòn en que Harry se uniera a los juegos , asì que por el resto del receso de aquel dia los dsifrutaron como cualquier niño normal de 6 y 7 años .

El resto del año escolar fuè lo mejor en la corta vida de Harry , por primera vez se sentia querido por alguien , se sentia feliz a pesar de las constantes burlas de su primo que decia que Hermione era su novia , pero a Harry eso no le importava ni eso ni los constantes regaños de su tia cada ves que Hermione se despedia o lo saludaba en la entrada del colegio , y mas despuès de que en una ocacion el padre de Hermione la encaro por que le dió a Harry un empujòn haciendolo caher al suelo sin siqiera detenerse para ayudarlo a levantarse

Sierto dìa Hermione llego al colegio mas feliz de lo habitual , se encontro con Harry como siempre dentras del roble del patio lo saludo muy alegre .

Hola Harry , tengo buenas noticias para ti amigo , toma esto es para ti – le dijo Hermione extendiendole un sobre color blanco con su nombre escrito al frente

Que es esto Hermione – pregunto el intrigado

Abrelo y lo sabras – contesto ella saltando sobre las puntas de sus pies

Harry sonrio y se apresuro a abrir el sobre , saco una tarjeta color rosa con un lindo pastel de colores dibujado al frente con una vela en forma de nùmero 7 en el centro , al abrirla vio escrito con letra muy pulcra la invitacion que le hacian para una fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrarìa el sabado por la atarde de aquel fin de semana , de pronto a Harry se le borro la sonrisa del rostro

Vendras verdad , eres mi mejor amigo , no puedes faltar – le dijo Hermione

Tu tambien eres mi mejor amiga , pero no creo que tio Vernon y tia Petunia me den permiso de asistir – contesto Harry apesadumbrado

Mira dentro del sobre tambien hay una invitacion para tus tìos , y puedes traer a tu primo – le dijo Hermione señalando el sobre

Estas segura de que quieres que lleve mi familia – le pregunto Harry desconcertado

Si con eso aseguro que vengas tu , no me importa si quieres traer un dinosaurio – le dijo ella y comenzaron a reir – todos los padres estan invitados , mis papàs los quieren conocer

Bueno les hare saver pero no se si quieran , cuando se trata de que la diversiòn sea para mi nunca han mostrado mucho interes –contesto Harry con tono triste

Si quieres le puedo decir a mi madre que hable con tus tìos , no creo que mi padre sea del agrado de tu tìa luego de lo que paso el otro dìa – le dijo Hermione recordando la ruña entre su padre y la tía de Harry

Esa es otra razòn , tìo Vernon estaba furioso aquella tarde cuando tia petunia le conto lo que paso – los dos se quedaron en silencio , sin duda aquel incidente representava un problema

Saves que , yo creo que podre asistir sin tener que decirles nada al respecto – dijo Harry para darle un poco de animo a su amiga

Tu crees ´- pregunto Hermione emocinoada

Seguro , mis tios nunca se dan cuenta de lo que me pasa todos los fines de semana salen a pasear sin mi asì que se me ausento de la casa por un par de horas no creo que se den cuenta – dijo Harry

Pero no es seguro para ti andar solo por las calles -guardo silencio por un momento- ya se , cuando te enteras de los planes de tus tios para el fin de semana – pregunto ella

El jueves , les divierte retregarme en la cara que se van a divertir sin mi el fin de semana – dijo el

Hablare con mis padres y el viernes tu me dices a que hora pasaremos por ti a tu casa , no quiero que te pase nada por mi culpa – le dijo ella

Bueno , mañana te dare mi direcciòn – dijo Harry sosteniendo la mirada con Hermione

Durante unos cuantos segundos sus miradas se quedaron conectadas sin mencionar palabra y sin emitir sonidos

No me haz dicho cuando es tu cumpleaños – le dijo Hermione tratando de romper el silencio

Fuè el 31 de julio , unos dias antes de entrar al colegio – contesto Harry

Bueno , ahora que lo se no olvidare darte un regalo el proximo año – le dijo Hermione y luego de intercambiar miradas de nuevo comenzaron a reir

Aquel dia paso sin mas , al termino de clases la mamà de Hermione fue por ella al colegio se saludaron tiernamente y luego de subir al auto emprendieorn el regreso a casa .

Como te fue el dia de hoy , entregaste todas las invitaciones – pregunto su mamà

Si todos mis amigos estan invitados – dijo ella

Y Harry podra a sistir – pregunto mamà

Hermione comenzo a explicarle toda la situacion en la ue se encontraba Harry , cuando la niña termino su relato la señora Granger guardo un minuto de silencio .

No se si sea buena idea cariño , que Harry salga de su casa sin permiso de sus tìos no me parece lo mas adecuado –

Lo se mamì , pero luego de lo que paso con papà no creo que lo dejen venir o que sus tìos quieran venir a casa – dijo Hermione

Bueno , en eso tienes razòn , te dire algo , no te aseguro nada , pero lo consultare con tu padre esta noche y mañana en la mañana te dire lo que haremos – dijo la señora Granger con una sonrisa

Gracias mamà – dijo al pequeña

El resto de la tarde paso con la rutina de siempre , Hermione con sus clases de piano que cada dìa mostraba mejores dotes , luego de cenar , darce un baño y darle las buenas noches a sus padres se quedo dormida .

Amor tengo algo que comentarte – Jane

Dime – Morgan

Comenzaron a platicar a cerca de lo que Hermione pretendia hacer para que Harry asisitera a su fiesta de cumpleaños y al final –

Estoy deacuerdo con Hermione , con tal de darle un poco de alegria a ese niño y de molestar a esa señora con cara de caballo – Morgan

Oye !! – Jane

perdon amor , pero si tu huvieras visto lo que yo vi , estarias igual o peor que yo Dijo Morgan un poco molesto

Si tal ves , pero aùn asì , no me agrada mucho la idea de sacar a Harry de su casa sin permiso , no es correcto –Jane

Tampoco es correcta la manera en como esa gente trata a ese niño , pero no podemos hacer nada y si esta en nuestras manos darle un poco de felicidad , por que no hacerlo , imaginate que hubiera sido a Hermione a la que le tocara la suerte de caher en una familia como esa al morir su madre– Dijo Morgan mirando a su esposa a los ojos

En eso tienes razòn – contesto Jane

Mañana que lleve a Hermione al colegio hablare con ella – Morgan

Esta bien amor –le dijo Jane , se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir

A la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron a su hora a costumbrada , Monic alisto a Hermione mientras sus padre esparaban en la cocina para tomar el desayuno , Jane Granger alistaba los almuerzos para el colegio .

Mamà , Papà , buenos dìas , les saludo Hermione al entrar a la cocina

Buenos dìas nena – contesto el padre

Hola princesa , buenos dìas – contesto la madre

Luego de un buen desayuno cortecia de Jane Granger cada uno se dirijio a sus respectivas actividades , Jane Granger se dirijio al Hopital directamente puesto que tenia una cirujia a primera hora de la mañana , mientras que su esposo llevaba a Hermione al colegio .

Nena tu mamà me comento anoche lo que pasa con Harry , que tal ves no pueda asistir a tu fiesta el sabado por culpa de sus tìos – comenzò a abordar el tema el señor Granger

Asì es papi , sus tìos estan muy molestos contigo por lo que paso el otro dìa y por eso Harry no cree que le den permiso , pero el y yo tenemos un plan eso si tu y mamà nos dejan – sijo la pequeña conmirada soñadora desde el asiento trasero del automovil

Claro , ambos estamos deacuerdo en que tu mejor amigo no puede faltar a tu fiesta , asì que habla con Harry y dile que pasaremos por el en el lugar y la hora donde el nos diga – Dijo Morgan mirando y sonriendole a su hija por el retrovisor

EN SERIO PAPI , LO HAREMOS , NO LO PUEDO CREER , MUCHAS GRACIAS , ESTE SERA EL MEJOR CUMPLEAÑOS DE TODOS !!!!!!!!! – Dijo la pequeña irradiando felicidad por todos los poros de su cuerpo .

Finalmente llegaron al colegio , Morgan estaciono el auto y ayudo a su hija a bajar del asiento de atras

Al acercarce a la puerta del colegio se toparon la tìa petunia que traìa de la mano a Doddley y detras Harry con la mirada hacia el suelo

Buenos dìas Harry – le dijo amablemente Morgan Granger al pequeño

Buenos dìas señor Granger – contesto Harry sin quitar la mirada del suelo

La tìa petunia lo fulmino con la mirada al sentirse eludida e ignorada por culpa de Harry

Vamos Dodders querido , no perdamos el tiempo , muevete niño – le dijo a Harry tratando de ignorar el suceso

Morgan y Hermione se despidieron con el mismo cariño de siempre , el orgulloso padre espero a que la pequeña atravesara el patio y regreso al auto para encaminarse al hospital .

Harry y Hermione se encontraron como todos los dìas desde hacia meses detras de su árbol faborito

Te tengo buenas noticias , mis padres estan deacuerdo con lo que planeamos , pasaremos por ti a la hora que tu nos digas , solo tienes que darme tu direccion – le dijo Hermione muy emocionada

Muchas gracias Hermione , nunca antes he asistido a una fiesta de cumpleaños – le dijo Harry con un brillo especial en los ojos

Bueno , pues esta serà la primera de muchas – le dijo Hermione sosteniendole la mirada de nuevo

Durante unos instantes fuè como una coneccion para los dos , como si el tiempo se detuviera y solo existeieran ellos dos en el mundo , algo asì como magico .


	7. El mejor dìa de mi vida

Múchas veces no nos damos cuenta de las cosas que pasan a nuestro alrededor hasta que una señal nos hace despertar y darnos cuenta de lo que realmente nos rodea , sentimientos y sensaciones inexplicables se apoderan de nosotros en incontables ocasiones , esta ves , era una de ellas , aquella pequeña coneccion entre aquellos niños estaba haciéndose mas y mas fuerte cada ves .

Harry y Hermione quedaron en que pasarian por Harry en su casa a las 3 de la tarde , no habría problemas , ya que sus tios junto con su primo saldrían de la ciudad durante dos días para divertirse , obviamente sin el .

Aquella semana paso como ninguna otra para el pequeño Harry , nunca havìa esperado con tantas ansias la llegada de un nuevo dìa , el sábado por la mañana de aquel fin de semana , hubo mucho movimiento en casa de los Dorsley , desayunaron a las 7 de la mañana para no perder tiempo y gozar de dos días de diversión . Luego de ordenarle a Harry que limpiara la cocina y que subiera las maletas de Doddley al auto , ( maletas que pesaba mas que propio Harry pensó el ) a las 8:30 de la mañana dejaron al pequeño solo en la casa .

Ahora podría estar tranquilo se sirvió de desayunar con toda la calma del mundo , hot cakes , con maple y leche con chocolate , se fue a sentar a la sala para ver televisión mientras tomaba su desayuno , una mañana inusual para un niño de 7 años solo en casa olvidado por los que decían ser su familia .

Aquel dìa paso expectante para Harry , contando cada minuto que pasaba para que las manecillas del reloj le avisaran que cada ves faltaba menos para que el timbre de su casa sonara y viera la sonrisa de su amiga detrás de la puerta

Paso el resto de la mañana en el armario debajo de la escalera tratando de encontrar un atuendo adecuado para asistir a la fiesta , desafortunadamente , la poca ropa que tenia era heredada de su primo Doodley , por lo consiguiente todo le quedaba enorme , hizo lo que pudo con lo que tenia , aun que no estaba muy satisfecho con el resultado , no tenia mas remedio sus tios nunca se habían preocupado por por su vestimenta, mientras tuviera algo con que cubrirse , no importaba si era de su primo .

Se miro en el espejo del cuerpo completo de la recamara de sus tìos , no le agrado mucho lo que vio , los pantalones los tenia que doblar de la cintura y apretarlos con un cinturón viejo para que no se le cayeran la camisa le llegaba casi a las rodillas y las mangas las tenia que doblar 3 veces para sus manos pudieran salir de ellas , los zapatos , ni hablar eran el único par que tenia y los usaba tanto para la escuela como para la casa estaban sumamente gastados , por el cabello no havia mucho que hacer alborotado y necio como toda la vida , eso le gustaba .

Salió del cuarto de sus tíos un poco desilusionado , querìa verse radiante para una ocasión que esa , pero ni hablar miro el reloj de pares eran 2:47 de la tarde bajo las escaleras y se sentò a esperar en el utlimo escalon jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazados cuando a las 3 en punto en timbre de su casa sono se levanto del escalon como un resorte y abrió la puerta .

Encontró detrás al señor Grangre vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla , y un suéter deportivo color azul junto a el se econtraba Hermione traia una falta de mezclilla un sueter negro con una blusa de cuello tortuga debajo y zapatillas negras , el cabello lo traìa alto en una coleta de caballo se veìa muy bonita a los ojos de Harry era la niña mas bonita que havia conocido en su vida .

Hola Harry Listo para irnos – le saludo Hermione alegre

Claro gracias por venir por mi , Buenas tardes señor Granger – saludo Harry y le extendió una pequeña mano al señor Grangre

Buenas tardes Harry , y por favor llámame Morgan de acuerdo – le dijo el señor Granger con un sonrisa

Esta bien , Morgan – le dijo Harry un poco apenado

Bueno pues vámonos – Los apremio Morgan

Harry cerro la puerta de su casa tras el , siguió a los Grangre hasta el auto mas lujoso que el de tio Vernon pudo notar , Morgan los instalo en el asiento trasero , cerro la puerta y subió al siento del conductor

Dime Harry , a que se debe esa ropa tan holgada – pregunto Morgan

Es lo único que tengo , mis tios nunca me compran ropa visto con lo que a mi primo ya no le queda – Contesto Harry apenado

Al escuchar eso la expresión de Morgan cambio por completo ,sentía una rabia incontenible dentro de el , no odia creer que las personas fueran capaces de tratar asì a un niño y menos siendo miembro de su familia .

Miro a Hermione por el retrovisor , intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron

Estas pensando lo mismo que yo nena _- Le pregunto su papà

Crees que tengamos tiempo papi – pregunto ella emocionada

Claro si nos damos prisa tus invitados están citados a las 4:30 tenemos un poco mas de una hora antes de llegar a casa – contesto Morgan

Pues vamos entonces – Contesto Hermione emocionada , tomo de la mano a Harry y le dijo – Harry hoy es tu dia de suerte

A que te refieres – pregunto el pequeño confundido

Tu no digas nada y has lo que mi papà te diga – le dijo Hermione

Pero yo no….

Sin peros Harry , como dijo Hermione , hoy es tu día de suerte -

Sin decir mas guardaron silencio el resto del camino , Harry pudo notar que no se estaban acercando a una zona residencial , sino a una zona comercial , Morgan estaciono el auto lo mas cerca que pudo de la puerta de entrada del centro comercial , ayudo a bajar a los niños y cerro la puerta del auto .

Que hacemos aquí – pregunto Harry sin entender

Eres el mejor amigo de mi hija , y como tal te podemos considerar como un miembro mas de la familia asì que no puedo permitir que un miembro de mi familia ande vestido así si puedo hacer algo al respecto , te compraremos algo de ropa y lo que necesites – le dijo Morgan con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con cada uno de ellos tomando sus manos

Pero yo , yo no puedo …. Es que ……-

Nada Harry no acepto un no por respuesta , anda escoge lo que quieras –

Le dijo cuando llegaron a la zona de niños en la tienda departamental . Harry sin poder creerlo dejo salir una pequeña lagrima de felicidad , junto con Hermione comenzó a recorrer los pasillos de la zona para buscar ropa de su agrado era una experiencia totalmente nueva para el , no savia que hacer , como nunca havia tenido ropa de su talla no tenia idea de que podría quedarle

Puedo ayudarles en algo – se acerco uno de los vendedores de la tienda .

Si claro he venido a renovar el gaurdaropa del chico pero no tenemos mucho tiempo– Dijo Morgan alborotando aun màs el cabello de Harry

Claro vengan conmigo y les ayudare a escoger lo que mejor le quede a su hijo , por aquí por favor –

Al escuchar aquellas palabras Harry no supo que decir Morgan lo interpreto y sintió como el pequeño rodeaba sus cintura con sus pequeños brazos , sin osltar a Hermione de su otra mano , abrazo Harry son su mano libre .

La siguiente hora fuè increíble para Harry , Morgan le dijo que podìa escoger lo que el quisiera y lo que necesitara y con ayuda del vendedor , lograron encontrar las tallas justas para un niño de la complexión de Harry .

Cual es el atuendo que mas te gusta Harry – pregunto Hermione

Harry escogió unos Jeans , un suéter blanco con un número 1 en color rojo del lado derecho y unos zapatos deportivos

Por que no te lo llevas puesto para la fiesta – pregunto Hermione

Puedo hacer eso – pregunto Harry muy sorprendido

Claro que puedes – contesto el vendedor

Harry inmediatamente corrió a los probadores para quitarse los trapos que traía , salió en menos de un minuto con la ropa vieja en la mano . Para Harry aquel día solo representaba algo nuevo , una experiencia diferente para el ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños de una nueva amiga , era emocionante para el , peor ahora , hir de compras , tener algo que por primera ves era suyo desde un principio era mas que emocionante , era increíble .

Bueno Harry , ahora ya estas bien armado con ropa a tu medida , espero que estés listo para la diversión - pregunto Morgan

Claro . muchas gracias , en verdad no tenían que hacer nada de esto – le dijo Harry sin poder disimular la emoción en su voz

Para mi es un placer Harry , como ya te he dicho , siendo el mejor amigo de mi hija , es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti –Le dijo Morgan con una sonrisa .

Terminaron de subir las bolsas a la cajuela del auto , Morgan acomodo a Harry y a Hermione en el asiento trasero y y ela bordo el asiento del conductor , tenìan escasos 20 minutos para llegar a casa de los Grangre para comenzar la fiesta .

Llegaron en punto de las 4 :30 no bajaron las cosas del auto puesto que tendrían que subirlas luego al regresar a Harry a su casa , los niños entraron como bólidos a la casa y se fueron directamente al jardín trasero donde todo estaba dispuesto para la fiesta de cumpleaños número 7 de Hermione

Ahí se encontraban Monic y la mamà de Hermione terminando de acomodar la comida .

Hola princesa , Harry buenas tardes , que bien te ves – le dijo Jane con una sonrisa estrechando su mano

Muy bien gracias – Contesto el con una enorme sonrisa

Ven Harry vamos a jugar en lo que llegan los demás – lo jalo Herimine del brazo en dirección al tumbling enorme que havìan rentado para la fiesta

En ese momento Morgan entro en el jardín y abrazo por la cintura a su esposa

Por que se tardaron tanto cariño , tan lejos vive Harry – Pregunto Jane correspondiendo el abrazo

No vive a tan solo 10 minutos de aquí , pero tuvimos que hacer una escala técnica antes de regresar – contesto Morgan sin quitarle la vista a los niños que reían mientras brincaban sin parar

A donde fueron amor – pregunto Jane

Morgan le explico la situación a su esposa , que no puso objeción en nada de lo que havìa hecho su esposo , ella tampoco podìa creer como era posible que hubiera gente capaz de tratar de esa manera a un niño .

Me alegra poder darle aun que sea un poco de felicidad a ese pequeño , miralo , desde que lo conocemos en el colegio es la primera ves que lo veo sonreír de esa manera – dijo Jane , al igual que su esposo , sin poder quitarle al vista a los niños .

Poco a poco los incitados de Hermione junto con sus padres comenzaron a llegar , Monic abría la puerta para recibir a los invitados mientras los padres de Hermione atendían a los adultos en el jardín , y Hermione se divertía con sus amigos . Comida , música , diversión y risas era lo que reinaba en el ambiente de la residencia de los Granger aquella tarde .

Era el momento màs feliz que Harry havia tenido en toda su vida , por esa tarde havìa dejado de ser el huérfano de la casa al que sus tìos havian recogido por caridad al morir sus padres , esa tarde era solo un niño mas de 7 años gozando de los juegos y de la diversión de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mejor amiga .

Poco a poco el sol comenzó a esconderse tiñendo el cielo de colores naranjas , para darle la bienvenida a la luz de la luna y a un cuelo obscuro repleto de estrellas , se hacia tarde los invitados comenzaron a despedirse , poco a poco los niños junto con sus padres fueron despidiéndose agradeciendo la invitación y las atenciones de la familia , incluso Harry havìa hecho una cantidad considerable de nuevos amigos del colegio de su mismo grado .

Poco a poco el jardín se fue vaciando hasta que solo quedaron Hermione , Harry y sus padres , decidieron dejar todo como estaba mañana tendrían tiempo de recoger todo , le dijeron a Monic que se podía retirar a descansar y todos entraron a la casa . Los 4 se sentaron en la sala Hermione en las piernas de su padre , Harry en el sillón de enfrente y Jane junto a su esposo .

Te divertiste princesa – pregunto Morgan a Hermione acariciando los risos de su coleta de caballo

Si papà , fuñe la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños que he tenido – contesto Hermione abrazando a su papà

Dices eso todos los años – Dijo Jane haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione

Es que cada año es mejor – contesto la niña entre risas

Y tu Harry , te divertiste – le pregunto Jane

Si , muchísimo (bosteza) es el mejor dìa de mi vida - contesto el pequeño un poco somnoliento el mejor dìa de su vida havia sido bastante largo para el

Cuando regresan tus tìos – pregunto Morgan abrazando a Hermione

Mañana en la noche dijeron que regresarían para cenar – contesto el bostezando de nuevo

Que te parece si te quedas con nosotros esta noche , es tarde para llevarte a tu casa y no esta bien que pases la noche tu solo – le dijo Morgan

Es una buena idea te instalaremos en el cuarto de huéspedes esta junto al de Hermione , estoy segura que lo encontraras muy comodo – dijo Jane

Si Harry , quédate , los domingos mi mamà prepara una wafles de cajeta deliciosos para desayunar – le dijo Hermione bostezando también al igual que Harry tanta diversión estaban comenzando a pesarle

Esta bien , si lo ponen asi no puedo decir que no – Contesto Harry feliz de aceptar la nueva invitación

Perfecto , Jane por favor , alista la habitación en lo que yo voy al auto por la ropa de dormir que le compre a Harry esta tarde .

Morgan acomodo a Hermione en el sillón y salió de la casa , Jane subió a alistar la habitación para que Harry pudiera dormir , Harry se levanto del sillón y fuè a sentarse junto a Hermione .

Tus padres son maravillosos , si los mìos vivieran estoy seguro que serìan como ellos – le dijo Harry , no pudo evitar el tono de nostalgia .

Siento mucho que tus padres no estén contigo Harry – le dijo Hermione

Si , yo también – contesto el pequeño

En ese momento se tomaron de la mano y se sonrieron de nuevo aquella conecciòn entre ellos se presento , pero el cansancio pudo màs que aquella sensación entre los dos y finalmente los venció dejándolos profundamente dormidos en la sala en una escena bastante tierna

Cuando Morgan regreso con la pijama de Harry y Jane bajo luego de alistar la habitación vieron aquella escena tan tierna , los dos pequeños tomados de la mano , Hermione recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Harry , y el a la ves recargando su cabeza sobre la de Hermione .

Miraron durante unos segundos aquella escena para que luego de eso , Jane tomara en brazos a Hermione y Morgan a Harry , cada uno subió a los niños a sus respectivas habitaciones les pusieron la pijama y los dejaron descansando plácidamente en sus camas , Jane alcanzo a Morgan en la habitación de huéspedes , este se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando a Harry dormir

En que piensas amor – pregunto Jane abrazándolo por atrás

En cuanto abra sufrido ese pequeño todos estos años desde que murieron sus padres , savìas que duerme en un armario que esta debajo de las escaleras de su casa – Dijo Morgan

Si , Hermione me lo comento una vez – Contesto ella

No puedo evitar pensar en que tal ves Hermione abrìa corrido la misma suerte de no ser por que su madre murió en nuestro jardín – dijo Morgan suspirando y tomando las manos de su esposa

Si lo se , tal ves podamos hacer algo por el – Le dijo Jane

Si tal ves podríamos llamar a las autoridades , no puede ser que un niño de 7 años duerma en un armario y que ande vestido con harapos heredados de un niño gordo 4 tallas mas grande que el – Dijo Morgan con tono molesto

Puede ser , pero por ahora , vamos a la cama , en fin de semana no podemos hacer mucho , el lunes hablaremos con el abogado a ver que se puede hacer . tal ves hasta podríamos quedarnos con su custodia . – Dijo Jane

Eso estaría muy bien tanto para el como para Hermione , ella lo quiere mucho – Dijo Morgan

Con este ultimo comentario cerraron la puerta de la habitación de Harry y se fueron a la propia para dormir .


	8. Furia

El destino es cruel en muchas ocaciones , se ensaña con nosotros sin pensar en razas , religión o nacionalidad , debemos aprender a combatir contra aquel destino , algunos lo hacemos con ayuda de las personas que amamos y algunos debemos aprender a hacerlo a muy temprana edad y totalmente solos . Ese era el tipo de juego que el destino havìa decidido para el joven Harry Potter al morir sus padres cuando el solo tenia un año de edad

Pero en este momento su destino se encontraba en manos ajenas .

A la mañana siguiente de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hermione Harry abrió los ojos la vista era totalmente borrosa , pero entre sombras y pequeños rayos de luz , no lograba distinguir en donde se encontraba , no lograba reconocer su inseparable alacena de debajo de la escalera , a tientas busco sus gafas , las encontró en el buro junto a su cama , se las coloco , al tratar de sentarse sintió un mullido colchón debajo de el , al mirarse vio la pijama nueva de su medida con la que havia dormido esa noche , todo regreso a su mente , la gran fiesta del día anterior y lo mejor de todo los regalos que el señor Grangre le havia hecho antes de llegar a casa de Hermione . todo aquello havia sido algo increíble para el , havia reído , havia jugado y havia hecho nuevos amigos con gente de su edad sin temor a que gracias a su primo Doodley lo echara todo a perder , por primera ves en su corta vida se sentía querido por alguien .

Miro a su alrededor , frente a su cama havia una cómoda con un gran espejo donde se podía ver a si mismo con un brillo especial en los ojos , luciendo su ropa de dormir , miro a su lado , y vio como en un pequeño sillón estaban perfectamente acomodada la ropa nueva al igual que lo demás que havia utilizado el día anterior , regreso a recostarse y sintió como su cabeza se hundía levemente en la almohada de plumas , no recordaba la ultima ves que havia dormido tan plácidamente , tal ves será por que desde que recordaba dormía en un viejo colchón plegable que apenas si cabía en la pequeña alacena de debajo de la escalera .

Miro el reloj de pared eran las 9:17 de la mañana del domingo , uno segundos después tocaron a la puerta , el pequeño invito a pasar a su visitante , la pequeña Hermione abrió la puerta envuelta en una bata de dormir color rosa y con el cabello en dos trenzas a los lados .

Buenos días Harry – dijo Hermione sonriendo

Hola Hermione buenos días , como estas – contesto el pequeño alegre de devolverle la sonrisa a su amiga

Bien gracias , vamos levántate es hora de que pruebes los famosos waffles de mi mamá – le dijo Hermione desde la puerta

Harry inmediatamente se levanto de la cama y bajo , junto con su amiga a la cocina de la casa , ahí ya lo estaban esperando el resto de la familia , los señores Granger lo saludaron alegremente y se sentaron a desayunar .

Aquella mañana paso entre risas y jugueteos entre Harry y los Granger , salieron de la cocina para pasar al cuarto de tele se quedaron en pijama hasta el medio día , cuando llego el momento de recoger todo lo que havìa quedado de la fiesta del día anterior . Entre los 4 terminaron el trabajo antes de lo esperado , para antes de las 3 de la tarde el jardín trasero de la casa estaba impecable , sacaron las bolsas de basura al lugar correcto y regresaron a la casa .

Decidieron refrescarse un poco , cada subió a su habitación , incluso la habitación donde havìa dormido Harry que era la de huéspedes tenía un baño propio .

Finalmente el momento mas temido por Harry havìa llegado , el momento de regresar al martirio de casa de sus tíos , aun que después de haver pasado aquel increíble fin de semana en casa de su amiga no quería regresar jamás a aquel lugar donde todo el mundo lo trataba como la peor basura del mundo .

Los 4 abordaron el auto de Morgan para acompañar a Harry hasta su casa , era aún temprano así que no tenían de que preocuparse , a los Dorsley aún les faltaban algunas horas para regresar al número 4 de Private Drive , ayudaron a Harry a bajar las bolsas con su nuevo guardarropa y meterlo hasta la casa , lo dejaron todo en el recibidor .

Bueno Harry , ya estas de regreso sano y salvo – le dijo Morgan sonriendo y alborotándole aún más el cabello negro azabache

Cuídate mucho Harry y gracias por aceptar pasar el fin de semana con nosotros - le dijo Jane y le dio y beso maternal en la mejilla , Harry por instinto coloco su mano en el lugar del beso , nadie nunca lo havìa dado una muestra de cariño como aquella desde que murieron sus padres

Al contrario , la verdad soy yo el que no sabe como darles las gracias por el mejor fin de semana de toda mi vida , Hermione , Señora Granger , Señor , perdón , Morgan gracias por todo lo que me dieron de verdad no tenían por que hacerlo – al terminar de decir esto bajo un poco la mirada , pero eso no evito que los Granger lograran ver algunas lagrimas rodando por sus pequeñas mejillas

(Jane lo abraza) no tienes por que dar las gracias Harry en verdad , a partir de ahora eres un miembro más de nuestra familia – le dijo ella

Si Harry , ahora eres como mi hermano , bueno si quieres claro – le dijo Hermione

Al decir esto Harry abrazo fuertemente a su amiga , nuevamente aquella conexión mágica regreso a ellos , pero esta ves ambos la sintieron . Era como si algo muy dentro de ellos le indicara que tenían que estar juntos unidos por alguna extraña razón .

Bueno es hora de irnos cuídate mucho Harry – Dijo Morgan

Nos veremos mañana en la escuela Harry - se despidió Hermione agitando su mano

Que estés bien mi niño – le dijo Jane y lo abrazo

Luego de la despedido salieron de la casa dejándolo solo de nuevo .

Harry tomo las bolsas y poco a poco las comenzó a guardar lo mejor que pudo todo lo que los Granger amablemente le habían regalado . Aquella alacena era muy reducida , asì que como pudo lo puso todo al algunas cajas sacando toda la ropa vieja que solia usar , le tomo algún tiempo pero lo logro acomodar todo sin problemas .

Al cabo de algunas horas , casi al anochecer los Dorsley regresaron a casa , Harry se fue directo a su alacena , no quería tener problemas , pero eso no lo tenían contemplado s familia , en el preciso momento en que atravesaron la puerta se escucho la chillona voz de tia petunia llamándolo para que metiera las maletas de Doodley a la casa .

Harry sin decir palabra se limito a obedecer , por un momento sus tios no repararon en el atuendo que el pequeño tenia puesto , el problema comenzó cuando se topo de frente con su primo .

Que traes puesto Potter , esa no es la ropa que mis padres te dieron de donde la sacaste – comenzó Doddley cuando Harry arrastraba sus maletas hasta la casa

Eso es asunto mío – contesto Harry solo para si mismo

Que dijiste Potter – comenzó a retarlo Doddley

Nada – contesto Harry y subió las maletas lo mas rápido que puedo a la habitación de su primo

Mamà , ven rápido tienes que ver esto , Potter tiene ropa nueva y no quiere decirme de donde la obtuvo - le grito Doddley a su madres desde la puerta de la casa , inmediatamente los señores Dorley llegaron hasta donde estaba su rechoncho mocoso para corroborar sus palabras

En ese momento Harry estaba regresando de dejar las maletas bajo el primer escalón cuando sintió la mirada de furia y odio sobre el de parte de su familia. Bajo el segundo escalon con cautela , y asì hasta que recorrió la mitad de la escalara bajo la helida mirada de sus tutores .

De donde sacaste esa ropa Potter contesta !!!! – le pregunto enérgico su tio

Me la regalaron – contesto Harry un poco temeroso

Nadie hace ese tipo de regalos sin esperar nada a cambio , quien te dio esa ropa – le espeto tía petunia

Harry estaba comenzando a asustarse ,no savia si decirles la verdad de quien havia sido el autor de semejante gesto , ya que después de lo ocurrido sus tìos podrían molestarse mucho con el y quitarle todo , peor quien mas podría dar un regalo como ese con tanta facilidad , decidió arriesgarse y decir la verdad .

Los señores Granger – dijo finalmente

¡QUE!!!! – gritaron los tios al mismo tiempo

Haz estado recibiendo regalos de esa gente , no te basta con te alimenten ahora andas mendigando vestimenta !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Le riño tio Vernon comenzando a subir las escaleras

No , yo no les pedi nada , el señor Granger se ofreció y no pude decir que no – contesto Harry retrocediendo dos escalones , estaba temeros de su tio

Seguramente no es lo único que te han dado , habla muchacho donde tienes escondido lo demás

Harry trago saliva y sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la cien , estaba atrapado , definitivamente le hiria muy mal cuando descubrieran la gran cantidad de ropa que le habían dado .

Petunia querida revisa en la alacena debajo de al escalera , a ver que le encuentras – le ordeno tio Vernon

NO !!!! – GRITO Harry bajando la escalare apero su tío le cerro el paso , con su gran tamaño tapaba la mayor parte del paso .

Querido , mira todo esto –

Le dijo tia Petunia al comenzar a sacar todas las bolsas con la ropa totalmente nueva que Harry havia guardado con tanto cuidado . Doddley se acerco a la montaña de ropa que tia Petunia havia sacado , ante la mirada incrédula de Harr su primo comenzó a tomar los suéteres y las playeras , escongiendo las que mas le gustaban .

Toma lo que quieras querido , estoy segura que a tu primo no le molestara compartir algo de su ropa nueva , luego de que tu amablemente durante tantos años has compartido tu ropa con el – le dijo tìa petunia

COMPARTIDO , SIEMPRE ME HE VESTIDO CON LO QUE A EL YA NO LE QUEDA , EL NUNCA A COMPARTIDO NADA CONMIGO – Grito Harry desde el otro lado del barandal de la escalera tratando de pasar pero su tio lo sostuvo por el brazo tan fuerte que les estaba cortando la circulación .

Doddley no hiso caso a los gritos de Harry y comenzó a tratar de medirse primero un suéter negro pero al tratar de meter su cabeza por el orificio , esta era tan grande y rechoncha que rompió el cuello de la prenda , Harry al escuchar el rasgar de la ropa , sintió como una punzada en la cabeza , esto no podía ser posible , Doddely se desatoro la prenda rota de la cabeza y la tiro al suelo , luego continuo con una chamarra deportiva , pero al tratar de subir el cierre , este estaba tan ajustado por su enorme barriga que al hacer un movimiento este se abrió quedando inservible , al igual que el suéter se la quito y la tiro al suelo, durante todo aquel momento Harry estaba cada ves mas y mas enfadado , era tanto el odio que su familia sentía por el que no le permitirían tener algo que por primera ves era totalmente suyo y de nadie màs , trato de forcejear para soltarse de las manos de su tio pero solo conseguía que estas los apretaran con mas fuerza , mientras veía como una por una sus prendas nuevas se hivan rompiendo con los inútiles intentos de Doddley de entrar en ellas .

No mamà nada me queda , Harry escogió esta ropa muy pequeña apropósito para no poder compartirla conmigo , el me odia - dijo Doddley y comenzó a fingir que lloraba mientras su madre lo abrazaba .

Por debajo de sus brazos Harry pudo ver como su primo lo miraba ce manera burlona . al fin pudo zafarse de las manos de su tio , corrió escaleras a bajo , se inco en el suelo y comenzó a revisar lo poco que quedaba de todo aquel sueño que havia vivido unas horas antes .

Si no la puedes compartir con tu primo entonces no te la mereces Potter – le dijo su tia mirándolo como su fuera una basura .

Harry estaba muy enfadado , las lagrimas de odio comenzaron a salir de sus ojos empañando sus anteojos , su primo se dio cuenta y comenzó a burlarse de el , las carcajadas de aquel chido taladraban el cerebro de Harry , este se seco las lagrimas y se puso de piè

TE ODIO , ESTO NO ES JUSTO , NO ES MI CULPA AVER QUEDADO HUERFANO Y HAVER TENIDO QUE VENIR A VIVIR CON USTEDES DE HAVER SABIDO QUE MI VIDA SERIA ASÌ HUBIERA PREFERIDO MORIR EN AQUEL ACCIDENTE - le grito Harry a su primo estaba totalmente enfadado

PUES YO TAMBIEN HUBIERA PREFERIDO QUE MURIERAS CON TUS PADRES – le contesto su primo

En ese momento algo dentro de Harry exploto , las luces de la casa comenzaron a parpadear y los muebles comenzaron a temblar , Harry respiraba con rapidez , apretaba tanto sus puños que los nudillos estaban comenzando a ponerse morados , sus tios lo miraban con la boca abierta sin saber que hacer , de la nada a Doddely comenzaron a salirle manchas rojas en la cara que en segundos se convirtieron en enormes pustulas , algunas mas grandes que otras , las mas grandes estaban comenzando a reventarse por su solas haciendo Doddley sangrar , el chico se tiro al suelo y comenzó a llorar , a gritar y revolcarse por el suelo de dolor , tìa petunia miro a su hijo horrorizada por lo que les estaba pasando , trataba de sostener a su hijo para calmarlo pero este foresejaba tanto que tio vernon tubo que alejarse de Harry para ayudar a su hijo .

Harry estaba de pie viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo , no savia como comportarse , las luces de la casa seguían parpadeando y los muebles no dejavan de moverse .

ESTO ES TU CULPA CHICO , QUE LE HAZ HECHO A MI HIJO – le grito tio Vernon encolerizado

YO NO HICE NADA , YO NO HICE NADA –

Al decir esto Harry salió corriendo de la casa .


	9. El Hospital

Bueno gente , aqui les dejo el Nuevo capitulo , espero les guste en lo personal es un buen giro a la historia y sinceramente estube dos de llorar cuandoe scribe el finaldes este capitulo , espero que lo disfruten . y nos vemos pronto

Mala jugada le tenia preparado el destino a Harry nuevamente , precisamente cuando mas feliz se encontraba ,y cuando pensaba que nada podría salir mal , todo le salió al revés .

Al salir del número 4 de Privet Drive sin cerrar la puerta tras el , corrió lo mas rápido que pudo sin detenerse y sin rumbo fijo solo quería alejarse de aquel lugar que le había causado tanto daño su propia familia , aquella familia que tanto lo odiaba .

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas atravesando parques y callejones , era tanto su coraje , que no se fijo en la luz verde del cruce de una de las esquinas , continuo corriendo cuando escucho el rechinido de las llantas de un automóvil que no logro frenarse a tiempo , sintió como si todos los huesos y músculos del cuerpo fueran a reventarse al mismo tiempo , luego sintió como su cabeza golpeaba algo duro a partir de ahì todo se volvió negro.

En la mañana siguiente del lunes los Granger comenzaron la rutina de siempre , Monic despertó a Hermione para alistarla para el colegio , mientras sus padres se alistaban para comenzar el día .

Rutina normal de aquel lunes por la mañana , luego de un buen desayuno , Morgan subió a su auto y emprendió el camino hacia hospital , Mientras Jane y Hermione subían al auto con rumbo al colegio .

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la escuela , Hermione esperaba ver a Harry en la puerta del colegio como usualmente lo hacia, pero no sucedió , debió llegar mas temprano pensó ella , se despidió de mamà y entro al colegio .

Buenos días doctor Granger – saludo alegremente la recepcionista del hospital

Buenos días Conye , alguna novedad durante la noche – pregunto Morgan

Dos casos nuevos doctor llego un chico de 7 años , en malas condiciones esta ahora en terapia intensiva de pediatría y otro chico 8 años que llego con unas pustulas horribles en la cara , pero lograron controlarlas y será dado de alta esta tarde – contesto la enfermera

Que le paso al chico de 7 años– pregunto el doctor preocupado

Fue arrollado por un automóvil , esta en calidad de desconocido, no tenia ninguna identificación con el cuando lo trajeron y nadie a preguntado por el y llego desde las 9 de la noche mas o menos – contesto la enfermera con tono triste

Bueno pues vamos a echarles un ojo , gracias Conye , en cuanto llegue el siguiente turno puedes retirarte – le dijo Morgan con una sonrisa y se fue .

Comenzò a caminar en dirección a la habitación del primer chico que le comento la enfermera , llego a la puerta de la habitación de pediatría tomo el expediente que estaba en la puerta , y entro en la habitación , cerro la puerta tras el , y hasta ese momento no se inmuto de quien era el enfermo hasta que leyó el nombre completo en el expediente .

Doddley Dorsley – dijo en voz alta , levanto la vista , y miro a los padres del muchacho mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la cama del niño

Se miraron por unos segundos , pero en ese momento no era un padre enfadado por el maltrato hacia otro niño , en ese momento era el doctor Morgan Granger Director y jefe de cirugía del hospital así que actuó con profesionalismo.

Buenos días señores Dorley , soy Morgan Grangre Director del Hospital – les dijo extendiéndoles la mano pero ellos ni se inmutaron , le dejaron con la mano extendida, solo con un leve buenos días

A que hora podre llevarme a mi hijo a casa – dijo Vernon Dorley con tono autoritario

Morgan respiro profundo leyó el expediente , y dujo en voz alta , múltiples quemaduras por exposición al solo , era lo que habían escrito como causa de las quemaduras , cerro la capeta y miro al chico , las pústulas estaban casi cerradas , aun que aun tenia algunas marcas , pera ya estaba mucho mejor .

Esperaremos a la hora del almuerzo para una segunda revisión y si todo marcha bien lo daremos de alta esta tarde , con su permiso – termino de decir Morgan y salió de la habitación

Dejo el expediente en su lugar y se encamino al área de pediatría , atravesó la sala , hasta el mostrador de terapia intensiva .

Buenos días Angela , tienes el expediente del niño desconocido – pregunto Morgan a al recepcionista , luego de responder a los buenos días le entrego al doctor el expediente

Comenzò a leerlo con preocupación , heridas internas , múltiples contusiones , 3 costillas fracturadas , hombro derecho dislocado , esquince cervical , estado de inconsciencia desde su llegada al hospital , cerro la carpeta y camino mas rápido hasta la cama donde se encontraba el pequeño .

Grande fue su sorpresa al correr las cortinas de aquella cama , el expediente se resbalo de sus manos mirando boquiabierto lo que tenia antes sus ojos , el pequeño desconocido que había llegado atropellado la noche anterior era Harry , el mismo niño que hacia menos de 24 horas habían dejado sano y salvo en su casa , el niño que aquel fin de semana había jugado y disfrutado del mejor fin de semana de su vida con su mejor amiga , ahora estaba tendido en una cama con su vida dependiendo de un hilo, comenzó a revisar a Harry , para poder estar seguro del siguiente paso , todos los aparatos y medicamentos estaban en perfecto estado , tomo las radiografías y los resultados de todos los estudios realizados , Harry estaba muy delicado .

De pronto cayo en la cuenta de algo , el chico estaba en calidad des desconocido desde la noche anterior ,nadie había ido a preguntar por el , eso significaba , que sus tíos no tenían ni remota idea de que Harry se encontraba ahí , era imposible , ellos estaban ahí , con su rechoncho hijo un piso abajo y no se habían dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando , era el colmo , no aguanto mas .

Recorrió los pasillos lo mas rápido que pudo , estaba furioso , bajo las escaleras hasta el piso de abajo , recorrió un nuevo pasillo hasta la habitación del primo de Harry , abrió la puerta de golpe , y entro en la habitación , le dio un gran susto a los tíos de Harry que se levantaron de golpe del sillón al ver entrar de esa manera al doctor que unos minutos antes havia tratado de portarse amable con ellos

¡!!!!QUE CLASE DE MONSTRUOS SON USTEDES DOS , SAVEN DONDE ESTA HARR EN ESTE MOMENTO !!!! – Comenzò a gritar caminando lentamente hacia el matrimonio

Me imagino que estará en el colegio , y ultimadamente eso es cosa que a usted no le importa señor director del hospital – le contesto Vernon con sarcasmo

¡ PEDASO DE ANIMAL NO PUEDO CREER QUE NO SE HAYAN DADO CUENTA , HARRY ESTA EN ESTE MISMO HOSPITAL , EN TERAPIA INTENSIVA , AOCHE FUE ATRPELLADO POR UN AUTOMOVIL Y USTEDES NI SIQUIERA SAVIAN DOINDE ESTABA O NISIQUIERA SE PREOCUPARON POR TRATAR DE AVERIGUARLO !!! – continuo diciendo hasta llegar a la cama de Doddley que había despertado y miraba al doctor con temor , en ese momento Morgan oprimo el botón de emergencia para llamar a las enfermeras , inmediatamente las enfermeras llegaron a la habitación

Que pasa doctor – pregunto la primera de las 3 en entrar

!!! Llamen a seguridad y al departamento de cuidado infantil , digan que es una emergencia!!!! – ordeno Morgan sin quitar la mirada de enzima a los Dorley

Seguridad , cuidado infantil , de que esta hablando Vernon - pregunto tia Petunia escondiéndose detrás de su enorme marido

EN ESTE MOMENTO USTEDES TRES SE VAN DE AQUÍ , SU HIJO SERA TRASLADADO A OTRA ISNTITUCION , Y DE MI CUENTA CORRE QUE PIERDAN LA CUSTODIA DE HARRY – Les contesto Morgan con evidente odio en la voz

!!!! ESTA USTED LOCO , NO PUEDE HACER ESO – Le dijo Vernon sin moverse de su lugar

CLARO QUE PUEDO SOY EL DIRECTOR DE ESTE HOSPITAL Y YO DECIDO , Y AHORA , USTEDES TRES SEVAN DE AQUÍ , USTEDES DECIDEN , SI LO HACEN POR LAS BUENAS , ( en ese momento los elementos de seguridad llegaron a la habitación) O POR LAS MALAS – Les dijo Morgan estaba furioso

USTED NO PUEDE HACER ESTO ES ABUSO DE PODER – le grito tío Vernon nunca se imagino estar en una situación así también estaba furioso , pero temeroso a la ves , por primera ves se encontraba frente a una persona capaz de ponerle un alto

En ese momento Jane Granger apareció en la habitación causando un sobresalto en Tìa Petunia

Es verdad Morgan , es verdad lo que acabo de ver en terapia intensiva – le pregunto Jane con lagrimas en los ojos

Si Doctora , desgraciadamente es verdad , y estos dos no tenían ni idea de que el pequeño estaba aquí en tan mal estado , pero no te preocupes ya di aviso a seguridad infantil y en este momento estos dos se van de aquí con todo y su hijo – contesto Morgan con tono despectivo sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los ojos a tío Vernon – QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO , UNA INVITACION , SEGURIDAD SAQUENLOS DE AQUÍ , QUE ESPEREN A SU HIJO EN LA AMBULANCIA Y TIENEN ESTRICTAMENTE PROHIVIDA LA ENTRADA A ESTE HOSPITAL POR SU PROPIO PIE –

En ese momento los 4 elementos de seguridad entraron en la habitación , dos de ellos tomaron a Vernon por los brazos y los otros dos solo miraron a tia Petunia que estaba en shok , nunca los había mandado sacar de ninguna parta y menos con elementos de seguridad

Se va a arrepentir de esto , los dos se van a arrepentir – le dijo Vernon fulminándolo con la mirada al pasar por su lado

No tanto como usted por haber tratado a Harry así todos estos años , nos veremos en la corte – le dijo Jane a Petunia cuando esta paso por su lado .

Miraron Doddley que estaba aterrorizado , no savia que era lo que estaba pasando , no entendía por que habían sacado a sus padres de la habitación y por que el doctor había dicho que se lo llevarían a otro hospital , Jane se acerco hasta el y le acaricio la cabezo

Lo siento pequeño pero no podemos permitir que personas como tus padres continúen haciéndole daño a Harry –

Luego de decir esto , dejaron a Doddley con una de las enfermeras a la espera de su traslado y regresaron al lado de Harry.

Lo miraron durante unos instantes , y comenzaron a hablar de posibles tratamientos , que podrían seguir para que el pequeño se recupere lo mas pronto posible , pero lo que mas pes preocupaba era su estado de inocencia , solo una línea muy delgada lo separaba de la inconsciencia y del estado de coma debido al golpe en la cabeza .

Luego de dar especificas instrucciones a las enfermeras y de avisar a los médicos de guarida que de ahora en adelante ellos se encargarían del caso , se fueron a la oficina de Morgan , ambos permanecieron callados durante uso minutos , pensando en lo ocurrido , y lo mas importante , pensando en como se lo dirían a Hermione .

Aquel dìa paso muy lento para ellos , la gente iba y venia en el hospital , los enfermos y las emergencias no paraban incluso Jane tubo una cirugía de emergencia aquel día y por lo mismo llamaron a Monic para que fuera por Hermione al colegio y la llevara directo al hospital .

A las 2:25 exactamente Jane salió de cirujia , y fue a la oficina de su esposo , 5 minutos después Hermione entro a la oficina , se veía preocupada .

Hola princesa , como te fue hoy – Pregunto su mamà sentándola en sus piernas

Bien , todos hablaban de la fiesta me dijeron que se divirtieron mucho y me dieron las gracias de nuevo , pero no vi a Harry , hoy no fue al colegio – dijo la pequeña con tono de tristeza .

Amor , papà y yo tenemos algo que decirte – le dijo Jane , en ese momento Morgan se levanto de la silla detrás de su escritorio y cargo a Hermione los 3 se sentaron en el sillón de tres de la sala de la oficina

Hermione Harry esta aquí en el Hospital – comenzó Jane escogiendo cuidadosamente las palabras

Esta aquí , vino a jugar con los niños de pediatría como lo hago yo a veces – pregunto Hermione inocente viendo a su madre a los ojos

No mi niña , Harry ahora es un paciente mas de pediatría – le dijo Morgan acariciándole el cabello

Como que un paciente mas de pediatría – pregunto ella con tono preocupado , a pesar de su corta edad , teniendo doctores como padres , había aprendido bastante

Si amor , anoche Harry tubo un accidente , y esta en terapia intensiva –

Al decir esto Morgan Hermione comenzó a llorar , y a gritar que quería verlo , que quería ver a su amigo , entre lagrimas suplico a su padre que la llevaran a verlo .

Te llevaremos a verlo , solo por un momento , ahora esta delicado – le dijo Jane mientras la abrazaba para confortar un poco le dolor que estaba sintiendo

Esta bien mamá pero por favor , llévenme a verlo – suplico la pequeña intercambiando miradas con ambos padres .

Morgan seco las lagrimas de su hija , y respirando profundo comenzaron salieron de la oficina . Recorrieron los pasillos , subieron al elevador , y comenzaron a caminar , lo que apenas fueron 3 minutos , fueron como 3 años para Hermione . Finalmente llegaron al área donde estaba Harry , las cortinas estaban corridas .

Mi amor tienes que ser fuerte y valiente como siempre de acuerdo , no es agradable lo que vas a ver – le dijo su papà

Esta bien , pero por favor , déjeme verlo .- suplico la niña de nuevo

En ese momento corrieron la cortina , Hermione se quedo sin habla , ahì estaba su amigo , tendido en una cama , con un tubo que le salía de la boca , le ayudaba a respirar , un collarin le rodeaba el cuello , un gran vendaje le cubria la cabeza , no dejaba ver su cabello negro alborotado , havia perdido las gafas , havia varios moretones y raspones en su rostro , tenia dos aguijas en las venas del brazo izquierdo , medicamento y suero para mantenerlo hidratado y que comenzara a sanar , un cabestrillo le mantenía el hombro en su lugar luego de habérselo dislocado al salir volando , por el impacto , su abdomen se veia un poco abu ltado , era por los vendajes para comenzar a reparar las cotillas rotas .

Hermione se acerco hasta su cama y le acaricio la mejilla .

Esta dormido , verdad , díganme por favor que esta dormido – suplico a sus padres sin dejar de mirar el cuerpo de su amigo , sus padres se miraron en ese momento decideorn darle a Hermione un poco de esperanza

Si amor , esta dormido – le dijo Jane acercándose a llea la tomo por los hombros

Es hora de irnos amor , vámonos a casa , hay que dejarlo descansar – le dijo Morgan

Pero no podemos dejarlo solo – Dijo Hermione

No te preocupes amor , yo me quedare con el , nunca jamàs volverá a estar solo – le dijo su mamà

De verdad , lo prometes , me prometen que nunca va a estar solo de nuevo – les dijo Hermione , las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de nuevo

Si amor , te lo prometemos , Harry nunca volverá a estar solo – le dijo Su papà


	10. Hilos de Seda

La vida esta llena de altas y bajas , en algunos momentos podemos estar en la cima del mundo , y un segundo después podemos estar hundidos en el abismo mas profundo , con manto oscuro cubriéndonos los ojos dejándonos en una obscuridad absoluta .

Eso era lo que le estaba pasando al pequeño Harry Potter luego de salir huyendo del número 4 de Privet Drive .

Los doctores Granger al tomar el caso de Harry en sus manos decidieron turnarse para nunca dejarlo solo en el hospital salvo por alguna emergencia , aquella noche la primera en quedarse sería Jane , le dio beso de despedida a su esposo , y se sentó a velar la inconsciencia del pequeño junto a su cama , como toda madre velaría por la seguridad y el sueño de su hijo enfermo .

Morgan , llego directamente a casa , al atravesar la puerta lo primero que vio fue a su pequeña niña vestida con su pijama blanca abrazando a su osito teddy , esperándolo pacientemente en la salita del recibidor de la casa , lo miro con esos ojos que solo imploran por recibir una buena noticia .

¿ Que haces despierta a estas horas amor ? – le pregunto su papà cargándola en brazos

Te estaba esperando, quiero saber como esta Harry – le contesto ella , abrazándose a su cuello

Igual amor , esta descansando tu mamà se quedara con el esta noche y mañana lo cuidare yo – le dijo mientras subía las escaleras para acostar a la niña

¿Se recuperara pronto ? – pregunto la pequeña con la voz quebrada

Eso esperamos amor , estamos haciendo todo lo posible , pero también depende de que tan fuerte sea – le dijo Morgan , luego de esto tiernamente abrió las cobijas de la cama y la recostó

Me prometes que no dejaras que nada le pase , es mi mejor amigo y lo quiero mucho – le dijo Hermione y una lagrima salió de la comisura de su ojo

Si amor , (le da un beso en la frente) te prometo que haremos hasta lo imposible por que Harry se recupere –le dijo y le seco la pequeña lagrima y le sonrió – no te preocupes amor , ahora duerme que mañana tienes escuela – le dijo , le cobijo bien , y salió del cuarto .

S recargo en el marco de la puerta durante un momento pensando , cuando en ese momento Monic , la inseparable nana de Hermione apareció en el pasillo

Buenas noche Monic – saludo Morgan

Buenas noches señor Granger , se que no es un buen momento ,pero tiene una visita importante en el estudio – le dijo ella

¿Quien es a estas horas ?– pregunto Morgan sorprendido

Será mejor que baje y lo vea señor Granger , venga conmigo por favor – le dijo Monic y comenzó a caminar con rumbo escaleras abajo

Cuando ambos llegaron al estudio , había un hombre de cabellera larga con destellos plateados , nariz torcida y gafas demedia luna , se puso de piè .

Lamento molestarlo tan tarde Doctor Granger pero me temo que hay un asunto muy importante que debemos tratar – le dijo el hombre con voz calmada

Si claro , Profesor Dombeldor , ¿ que lo trae por aquí a estas horas , le ofrezco algo de tomar ? – le invito Morgan gentilmente .

No gracias Doctor , por ahora estoy bien , pero dígame la verdad ¿Cómo esta de salud el pequeño Harry ? – pregunto Dombeldor

Esta muy delicado , logramos contener las hemorragias internas , pero los golpes y la contusión que tiene en la cabeza me preocupan , si no logramos despertarlo pronto podría caer en estado de coma y eso sería muy peligroso para el , por su edad – le dijo Morgan con tono triste al regresar a su memoria la imagen del pequeño en la cama del hospital .

Lamentable , muy lamentable , y mas lamentable es la actitud de su familia – dijo Dombeldor mirando a Morgan a los ojos

Si lo se es , increíble que pueda haber gente así , pero como ya se los dije a ellos , mi esposa y yo aremos todo lo que este en nuestras manos para poder traerlo a vivir con nosotros , y tener su custodia . – contesto Morgan

Una actitud muy loable de su parte Doctor , no cualquiera esta dispuesto a darle techo y amor a un niño como Harry – Contesto Dombledor sin desviar la mirada

Bueno es el mejor amigo de mi hija y sinceramente le hemos tomado mucho cariño , es lo menos que podemos hacer , pero dígame , ¿que lo trae por aquí , quiere saber algo de Hermione o tiene algo que decirme de lo de su colegio? – Pregunto Morgan

Esta noche no he venido por Hermione , ella esta muy bien , Ustedes y Monic han hecho un excelente trabajo con ella , lo que me trae por aquí esta noche es Harry – contesto Dombeldor aùn sosteniendo la mirada

¿Harry ? no lo entiendo – pregunto Morgan un poco confundido

Si , Harry , por que ha de saber que ese pequeño , al igual que Hermione es un mago – Le dijo Dombeldor tratando de aligerar la noticia

Harry también es un mago , no lo puedo creer , ¿ sus padres que paso con ellos , realmente murieron en un accidente de auto ? –pregunto Morgan preocupado

Desgraciadamente si murieron cuando Harry tenia solo un año de edad , pero no murieron en un accidente – contesto Dombeldor

Entonces , ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Morgan comenzaba a preocuparle el rumbo de la platica

Sera mejor que tomemos un trago , antes de empezar esta platica –

Al decir esto Dombeldor , saco su barita de la túnica plateada , hizo unos movimientos ,e izo aparecer una jarra de wiskey de fuego y dos copas , las sirvió y le ofreció una a Morgan y la otra la tomo el , cuando Morgan bebió su contenido sintió como el liquido pasaba calentándole todo por dentro , termino el contenido de la copa y pudo notar un sabor cálido y fresco en la boca dejo la copa sobre el escritorio .

Debe de saber que hace algunos años , nuestro mundo estaba en su peor época debido a la aparición de mago oscuro mas perverso de todos los tiempos , Lord Voldemort – al escuchar este nombre Monic se estremeció – En fin , mucha gente se unió al ministerio de magia para luchar contra Lord Vodemort y sus seguidores , nos costo mucho trabajo someterlos , infinidad de magos y brujas muy valiosos perdieron la vida en la batalla , y parte de esos magos fueron los padres de Harry , ellos fueron acecinados por el propio Voldemort , que a su ves al querer terminar con la vida de Harry , la protección brindada por su madre al sacrificar su vida por protegerlo le dio una ventaja para poder sobrevivir , el hechizo acecino reboto en Harry acabando con Voldemort , pero desgraciadamente el daño estaba hecho , en ese momento Harry estaba completamente solo .-

Al terminar de decir ,esto Dobledor , guardo silencio , esperando una respuesta por parte de Morgan , pero el estaba en shock en ese momento al recibir aquella información después de un día como ese .

Entonces , ¿Harry no tiene mas familiares , los Dorsley eran su única opción al morir sus padres ? – Pregunto Morgan aún anonadado

Desgraciadamente para Harry, los Dorsley son su única familia ante el mundo mágico , por eso no tuvimos otra opción que enviarlo con ellos , pero ahora parece que las cosas han cambiado para el .- Dijo Dombeldor mirando nuevamente a los ojos a Morgan

Por supuesto , lo he platicado con mi esposa y ella esta de acuerdo en pelear por la custodia de Harry , ese niño se merece una mejor vida que la que esas personas le han dado – dijo Morgan con una mueca al recordar a los Dorsley

Me parece excelente , tiene usted toda la razón , por mi parte moveré algunas influencias para que los tramites no tarden mucho y en cuanto Harry salga del hospital no tenga que regresar a casa de los Dorsley – Dijo Dombeldor

¿Usted puede hacer eso? – pregunto Morgan incrédulo

Bueno , solo en casos especiales , como este , tenemos magos infiltrados en algunos departamentos del mundo moogle , por su propia seguridad claro , y Monik continuara aquí con ustedes para ayudar a Harry al igual que a Hermione , lo que paso la noche anterior fue un destello de que su magia a comenzado a despertar , de haber tenido la guía adecuada , esto jamás hubiera pasado . –

Luego de decir esto , ambos guardaron silencio , estaban preocupados por la salud del pequeño .

Claro Monik es parte de la familia ahora no se que haríamos sin ella , comento Morgan para romper un poco el pesado silencio , Monik contesto con una sonrisa de agradecimiento .

Bueno , por mi parte eso es todo , ha sido un día bastante largo para todos (se pone de pie) espero que todo esto termine pronto , y no se preocupen , no tendrán ningún problema en obtener la custodia de Harry – le dijo Dombeldor

Muchas gracias profesor , no se preocupe , cuidaremos bien de el – le dijo Morgan acompañándolo a la puerta

De eso estoy seguro , estoy seguro que lograran hacerlo tan feliz como lo han logrado con Hermione – Dijo Dombeldor cuando ya estaban en el recibidor de la residencia . – Bueno , eso hora de retirarme , tengo algunos pendientes en el colegio , que tengan buenas noches y gracias por preocuparse tanto por Harry –

Es lo menos que podemos hacer , ningún niño merece ser tratado de esa manera , le doy mi palabra de que ese niño nunca volverá a estar solo – Dijo Morgan pensando en Hermione

Bueno hasta luego entonces .(pfff ) – luego de eso y de un destello de luces de colores el Director de Hogwarts desapareció

Luego de esto , Morgan respiro profundo se dio media vuelta para ver a Monik , justo cuando iba a articular las palabras de agradecimiento el teléfono sonó . Monik rápidamente contesto , la llamada no tardo mucho , peor por su expresión no podía ser nada bueno .

Señor , era su esposa , tiene que ir al hospital , se trata de Harry – Dijo ella con la voz quebrada

En ese preciso instante y sin pensarlo dos veces Morgan tomo las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa , abordo su auto , y rechinado las llantas , se dirijo a las calles de Londres , rogando a dios no se detenido por exceso de velocidad , llego al hospital , si n detenerse a mirar a nadie ni preguntar en recepción lo que estaba pasando , fue directo al piso de pediatría , recorrió el pasillo , hasta llegar a la sala , luego entro en el área y fue directo a la cama de Harry , ahí encontró a su esposa , sentada frente a una cama vacía

¿Jane , amor , que paso ? !!!! – pregunto Morgan alarmado

Lo están preparando para cirugía , se le reventó un coagulo en el cerebro – dijo Jane con voz cansada y preocupada a la ves

Vete a casa a descansar , yo me quedare y entrare a la cirugía – le dijo el abrazándola y poniéndola de pié

No amor , me quiero quedar – le dijo ella abrazándolo igual

Jane , fue un día largo para ti , tuviste 2 cirugías y aparte estuviste cuidando a Harry , ve a casa y descansa , y regresa mañana después de dejar a Hermione en el colegio , yo entrare a la cirugía de Harry – le dijo el abrazándola con cariño para confortarla

Pero Morgan …..

No hay peros , doctora Granger , esta ves es una orden – le dijo el con una sonrisa

Luego de esto , no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la derrota de la batalla , un beso de buenas noches a su esposo y salió del área de terapia intensiva , mientras Morgan se tomo unos segundos para pensar, volvió a mirar la cama bacía , recordó las palabras de Dombeldor y en la promesa que le hizo , respiro profundo y se dirigió a los quirófanos.

Rápidamente se cambio de ropa , se lavo adecuadamente se cubrió y entro al quirófano .

Buenas noches doctor – saludaron las enfermeras y los asistentes

Buenas noches a todos , Connor , amigo mío – saludo al neurocirujano que llevaría acabo el procedimiento

Buenas noches Morgan , ¿nos acompañaras esta noche? – pregunto el doctor

Así es , dime , ¿que tenemos que fue lo que paso ? – pregunto Morgan

Bueno , el golpe que tiene este joven en la cabeza es bastante cebero , como sabrás tratamos de reducir la inflamación y de disolver el coagulo con medicamentos pero desafortunadamente no tuvimos mucho éxito y el coagulo reventó de no haber sido por la doctora Granger que reacciono a tiempo , ahora este niño estaría en estado de coma , ahora nos toca a nosotros terminar el trabajo , espero que estés preparado , será una noche bastante larga . – Dijo el doctor mirando el área donde tendría que comenzar el procedimiento

Manos a la obra , tenemos que salvarle la vida a este niño – dijo Morgan sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry

¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en este caso en particular ? - pregunto el doctor con curiosidad

Este niño es mi …..( pensó un momento en lo que iba a decir ) es mi ahijado , y es el mejor amigo de mi hija , se podría decir que es como mi hijo , solo por eso – contesto Morgan mirando a Harry como un padre preocupado por hijo enfermo

Yo no savia , lo siento Morgan , siendo así , todos aquí pondremos nuestro 1000 porciento para sacar a este pequeño adelante – dijo el doctor Connor con entusiasmo

Gracias , no esperaba menos de ustedes , pero , basta de charla y manos a la obra .

El destino nuevamente tenia la vida del pequeño Harry Potter dependiendo de un delgado hilo de seda , mismo hijo con el que havìa jugado como una marioneta durante su corta vida , pero esta ves , el manejo de aquellos hilos de seda habían cambiado de manos


	11. El cuarto blanco

HOLA GENTE , PERDON POR LA TARDANSA PERO DE VERDAD QUE ME TRAEN VUELTA LOCA EN MI TRABAJO Y APENAS HOY ME PUDE SENTAR TRANQUILA ENFRENTE DE MI LAP A ESCRIBIR PARA USTEDES , LES DEJO ESTE PEDASITO QUE SINCERAMENTE ME HISO LLORAR CUANDO LO ESCRIBI , ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MANDENME SU OPINION SAVEN QUE LA VALORO MUCHISMO

Al tener en tus manos la vida de una persona tu corazón y tu cerebro trabajan a mil por hora para poder llevar a cabo una buena labor .

Eso era lo que sentían los médicos al comenzar a liberar la presión dentro de la pequeña cabeza de Harry , Morgan tenia la presión encima de tener en sus manos la vida de un pequeño de 7 años , aun mas por que ese pequeño era el mejor amigo de su hija , tenia que hacer todo lo posible por salvarle la vida .

Por otro lado , el doctor Connor tenia la presión de estar operando bajo el ojo del director del hospital , su colega y mas que nada su amigo .

El tiempo pasaba lenta y pausadamente dentro de aquel quirófano , las gotas de sudor les resbalaban por la cien , no era una cirugía fácil y menos en un pequeño de esa edad .

Doctor , la presión esta bajando – se escucho la voz de una de las enfermeras

Inmediatamente dieron la orden de administrar medicamento , esperaron unos segundos , la presión de Harry se normalizo y continuaron con la cirugía , luego de 3 horas Morgan estaba comenzando en sentirse cansado , luego de cubrir su turno en el hospital regresar para una cirugía tan delicada no era fácil , pero no se iba a rendir , no estaba dispuesto a abandonar aquel quirófano hasta no dejar a Harry fuera de peligro .

Otra complicación surgió la presión comenzó a bajar de nuevo y el corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente , el equipo médico comenzó a moverse y correr alrededor de Harry para administrar los medicamentos y realizar las maniobras que fueran necesarias para salvarle la vida .

Esta ves era diferente avía dejado de respirar , las cosas se complicaban cada ves màs , los monitores empezaron a vipar

Doctor , esta entrando en paro cardiaco – se escucho una voz

NO HARRY NO ME HAGAS ESTO NO TE RINDAS – grito Morgan desesperado

Todo el equipo medico estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo .

Lo estamos perdiendo doctor – dijo una de las enfermeras

NO HARRY , NO ME HAGAS ESTO , NO SE LO HAGAS A HERMIONE ELLA TE NECESITA – volvió a gritar Morgan con lagrimas en los ojos

La crisis comenzó a pasar al parecer aquellas palabras tuvieron buen efecto en Harry , comenzó a respirar por si mismo de nuevo , su presión y su corazón se normalizaron al fin y continuaron con la cirugía .

Luego de 6 extenuantes horas para el equipo medico , la cirugía termino con un rotundo éxito , ahora todo dependía de Harry . Lo subieron al área de recuperación y luego de darles las gracias a todos por el esfuerzo y de dejar instrucciones precisas para los cuidados emprendió el camino de regreso a casa .

Estaba sumamente exhausto , apago el motor de su auto en el garaje de su casa a las 4 :36 de la madrugada de aquel día , entro y fue directo a su recamara .

¿Como estuvo todo amor ? – pregunto Jane a su esposo al verlo llegar , encendió la luz

¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas ? – pregunto Morgan sentándose en su lado de la cama

No podía dormir pensando en la cirugía , dime que ha pasado –pregunto ella

Todos salió bien gracias a dios ( contesto el mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se quitaba los zapatos ) tuvimos algunas complicaciones pero nada que el mejor equipo medico de Londres no pueda resolver – contesto el y se puso el pantalón de la pijama

Debes sentirte agotado – le dijo ella abrazando el pecho de su esposo

Así es , estoy rendido , pero me siento tranquilo al saber que Harry esta fuera de peligro – contesto Morgan contestando el abrazo de su esposa

Buenas noches amor – dijo Jane

Al instante ambos , agotados por la tensión de aquel día se quedaron profundamente dormidos .

A la mañana siguiente el despertador lo regreso del mundo de los sueños a las 9 de la mañana , abrieron los ojos con un poco de trabajo se dieron los buenos días .

¿Cómo te sientes amor? – pregunto Jane al ver que su esposo no podía mantener los ojos abiertos

Cansado , pero será mejor que me aliste – dijo el aún sin abrir los ojos

Nada de eso doctor Granger , tuviste una noche muy pesada estoy segura de que el hospital se las arreglara unas cuantas horas mas sin ti , vuelve a dormir – le dijo ella acariciando su cabello

No , no puedo tengo que ver como esta Harry – dijo el tallándose el rostro con las manos para tratar de despertar

Es una orden doctor Granger , cuando usted no esta en el hospital o en condiciones para ejercer su cargo , la que manda soy yo , recuérdelo , y ahora le ordeno que se quede aquí – le dijo ella

Esta bien , asi por las buenas si – se sonrieron Jane cubrió a su esposo de nuevo con las mantas y le dio un beso , el inmediatamente se quedo dormido de nuevo .

Aquel dìa Monic se encargo de alistar y de llevar a Hermione al colegio , lo que normalmente era algo emocionante para ella , en estos momentos era lo que menos le importaba , aun que seguía atendiendo las clases , no se portaba tan participativa como de costumbre , se encontraba retraída y sin ganas de hablar a la hora del descanso sus amigas la incitaban a participar en su juegos favoritos , pero nada resultaba , su mente se encontraba muy lejos del colegio .

Jane llego al hospital , alrededor de las 10 de la mañana aquel días , luego de hacer sus rondas y de revisar algunos casos pendientes subió directo a la sala de recuperación , ahì lo encontró , recostado con los ojos cerrados ojeroso y la cabeza cubierta de vendajes , una cicatriz mas a ese pequeño cuerpo ,leyó el expediente , todo estaba en orden tal y como lo avía dicho su esposo , ahora solo dependía de Harry y de sus ganas de vivir , sus signos vitales eran estables , la presión dentro de su cabeza estaba liberada por completo , técnicamente no avía razón para que se recuperara pronto , pero la verdadera pregunta era , después de todo aquello si el pequeño Harry quería recuperarse .

Vamos pequeño , no te rindas , cuando salgas de aquí te espera una vida mucho mejor a nuestro lado , con una nueva familia – le dijo ella acariciando la mejilla del pequeño .

Salió de aquella sala de recuperación con la esperanza de que aquellas palabras ayudaran un poco .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos con un poco de dificultad , se los tallo con sus pequeños puños para tratar de ver mejor , pero no era necesario , podía ver a la perfección lo que estaba a su alrededor se sorprendió al descubrir que no tenía las gafas puestas , algo extraño pero no le dio mucha importancia , se levanto de la cama en la que estaba recostado , estaba desclaso pero extrañamente el piso no estaba frio , miro su ropa , era lo mismo con lo que avía salido aquella noche del número 4 de Prívate Drive , le rodeaban 4 paredes blancas , frente a el , una puerta de madera dl mismo color se abrió ante el , lo pensó por unos segundos y comenzó a caminar .

Al atravesar aquella puerta se encontró en un lugar extrañamente familiar , era la estancia de una casa muy bonita , havia algo en ella que lo hacia sentirse bien como si estuviera en su hogar . Continuo caminando hasta llegar a la sala de aquella hermosa casa , las fotografías de las paredes se movían , era como ver una película en una pequeña pantalla que se repetía una y otra ves , al entrar de lleno en la sala vio a una mujer de cabello rojizo .

Hola mi amor – le dijo la mujer

Harry la miro , tenia sus mismos ojos facciones hermosas , no lo dudo corrió a sus brazos

¡!!!!! MAMÀ !!!!! –

Se abrazaron y Harry comenzó a llorar como no había llorado nunca o al menos no lo recordaba , Lili lo abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo acariciándole el cabello negro azabache herencia de su padre , Harry añoraba aquel abrazo como nunca lo imagino , aquellas ocasiones en que veía como su tía llenaba de besos y a brazos a su primo mientras que a el lo dejaban de lado en un rincón oscuro de la habitación como si no existiera. Todos esos momentos quedaron atrás al estar entre los brazos de su madre .

Mi muchacho que gusto me da verte –

Le dijo un hombre a sus espaldas , Harry se separo un poco de su madre para ver al dueño de aquella vos tan familiar , un hombre alto con gafas redondas y cabello negro alborotado

¡PAPA! –

James rodeo a Harry y a su esposa con sus fuertes brazos

Por fin , por fin estoy con ustedes , por fin no tendré que ver a mis tíos ni a Doddley nunca mas , me dijeron que ustedes murieron pero savia que no era verdad , savia que solo era una mala broma para hacerme daño – les decía Harry entre lagrimas mientras sus padres intercambiaban miradas de complicidad

El abrazo duro un poco mas hasta que James decidió romperlo para traer a Harry a la realidad , lo miro por unos momentos , lo cargo en brazos y lo sentó en sillón de 3 plazas , quedando el en medio de sus padres

Harry escucha con mucha atención , esto no es fácil ni para tu madre ni para mi - le dijo James

El pequeño pasaba su mirada de un padre a otro sin comprender

Harry desgraciadamente no es una mala broma , desearíamos que fuera así , pero la verdad es que no podemos estar contigo – Le dijo Lili acariciando su mejilla

Pero entonces …….. eso significa que ….. yo también ……….. yo también estoy …………..muerto – dijo el pequeño casi para si mismo fijando la vista en un punto de la pared de enfrente

No Harry , tu no estas muerto tuviste un accidente a causa de algo muy malo que t'e hicieron tus tíos –dijo James con rabia mirando a Lili de reojo

Pero hay gente muy buena que te ha salvado la vida que dio u mejor esfuerzo para que lograras sobrevivir y que esta esperando a que abras los ojos – le dijo Lili tomándolo de la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos

Pero yo no quiero regresar con mis tios ellos me odian me quiero quedar aquí con ustedes si para eso tengo que morir , prefiero morir pero no quiero regresar con ellos no quiero , por favor no me obliguen a volver , por favor no me obligue – les gritaba Harry implorando con lagrimas en los ojos que no lo dejaran solo de nuevo

Aquellas palabras , aquella escena les rompía el corazón , pero por mas que quisieran tener a su hijo a su lado sabían que no podían hacerlo .

Escúchame con atención hijo , te prometo que jamás , jamàs tendrás que regresar con los Dorsley pero tampoco te puedes quedar con nosotros , lo entiendes , tienes toda una vida por delante , muchas cosas por hacer – le dijo James

Hay una nueva familia esperando a que abras los ojos para que vivas con ellos , como dijo papà nunca tendrás que regresar con los Dorsley , tus días de sufrimiento al lado de los Dorsley terminaron al día que en saliste corriendo de esa casa - le dijo Lili abrazándolo con todo el amor de madre que le fue arrebatado años atrás

Solo tienes que prometernos una cosa – le dijo James abrazándolo también

¿Cuál? – contesto Harry entre lagrimas

Prométenos que jamás , pase lo que pase nunca te rendirás y nunca dejaras de luchar – le dijo James mirándolo a los ojos

¿ Ustedes me juran …… que no tendré que regresar nunca ……… con los Dorley ? – pregunto Harry aun llorando

Si , te lo prometemos amor , de ahora en adelante , todo cambiara – le dijo Lili y lo beso en la frente

Luego de esto se levantaron del sofá y acompañaron a Harry hasta la puerta por la que avía entrado la abrieron , el cuarto blanco con una cama en medio se encontraba al otro lado del umbral , Harry se dio la media vuelta para mirar a sus padres por ultima ves

¿Por qué tuvieron que dejarme solo ? – pregunto el pequeño

No fue fácil Harry de verdad que no , luchamos todo lo que pudimos – dijo Lili

Pero esa pregunta será contestada a su debido tiempo hijo , ahora estas muy pequeño para entender pero con el tiempo lo entenderás, ahora anda , ve que hay gente esperando a que despiertes – le dijo James con una sonrisa

Te amamos Harry y siempre estaremos contigo – le dijo Lili señalando su corazón

Harry les sonrrio y atravesó el marco de la puerta , esta instantáneamente y se cerro con un fuerte rugido y desapareció tras el . Camino decidido hacia la cama vacía que estaba en medio de aquel cuarto , se sentó en la orilla luego de pensar por unos instantes se acostó y se quedo profundamente dormido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llego el fin de semana , la semana más larga de la corta vida de la pequeña Hermione , sus padres no le habían permitido visitar a Harry en el hospital , hasta que lo bajaran a un cuarto privado , y eso no sucedió sino hasta el sábado en la mañana , una semana havia pasado desde el accidente , una semana en la que Harry había permanecido dormido .

Aquel sábado por la tarde por fin Hermione logro el acceso al hospital , se puso su mejor vestido con la esperanza de que su mejor amigo despertara y la viera radiante aquel día. Llego al hospital de la mano de su madre , subieron a piso se detuvieron en la puerta del cuarto 209 de pediatría .

Estas lista princesa? – le pregunto su mamà apretando su mano

Si , por favor quiero ver a mi amigo – dijo Hermione emocionada

Abrieron la puerta , Hermione se quedo parada unos segundos , al ver a su amigo en aquella cama , la ultima ves que lo había visto así había sido una semana a tras solo un día después de lo arrollara aquel automóvil y tenia la cara con moretones y raspones , un tubo en la boca para ayudarlo a respirar se veía muy mal .

Esta ves estaba un poco mejor , ya había recuperado el color , habían retirado el vendaje de su abdomen para ayudar a sanar las 3 costillas rotas ,el cabestrillo que le sujetaba el hombro aún estaba ahí , ya no tenia un tubo en su garganta , ahora solo tenia una pequeña manguera con dos pequeños tubos para facilitarle respirar por la nariz , ya respiraba por si solo . Se acerco hasta su cama su padre le acerco una silla y la subió a ella para que lo pudiera ver mejor , miro fijamente el vendaje de su cabeza que aun no le dejaba ver el cabello alborotado con el que tanto le gustaba jugar y que Harry odiaba .

Harry , se que me estas escuchando , que malo eres , me has dejado sola en la escuela durante toda esta semana , (las lagrimas comenzaron a salir) todos me preguntan por ti sabes , en la escuela ya saben que te paso , y te desean que te recuperes muy pronto de verdad , todos te extrañamos .- le dijo su amiga sin quitarle la vista de encima

Harry mi niño , cuando despiertes , no tendrás que volver con tus tíos nunca mas , a partir de este momento estas bajo nuestra tutela – le dijo Jane

¿De verdad , Harry vivirá con nosotros ? – pregunto Hermione emocionada al escuchar aquellas palabras de su madre

Si es verdad , tu padre logro que les quitaran la custodia a sus tíos y nos la dieran a nosotros temporalmente claro , pero solo es cuestión de unos tramites para que sea permanente – le dijo Jane contenta de ver que la noticia había arrancado una sonrisa en el rostro de su hija .

Gracias mamà ,papà muchas gracias .

Si , gra.. gracias Morgan


	12. Nuevo comienzo

Hola gente , este es asi como que la despedida y la bienvenida entre lo que es cuando son pequeños y cuando empiezan a crecer , muy pronot vendran nuevas sorpresas espero que les guste , es pequeño , pero bueno ustedes me conocen

Cuando pones todo tu amor y todo tu esfuerzo en obtener tu meta , por lo general siempre se obtiene un buen resultado , y este caso no iba a ser la excepción , gracias al esfuerzo del mejor equipo medico de Londres Harry había logrado superar la crisis y había despertado .

Harry !!!! savia que lo lograrías , míralo mamá despertó – dijo Hermione y las lagrimas de alegría comenzaron a salir

¿Por qué lloras Hermione? - pregunto el pequeño con voz débil desde su cama

Porque despertaste Harry , estuviste dormido durante una semana , te extraño mucho , extraño a mi mejor amigo – le dijo ella

Como te sientes campeón – le pregunto Morgan

Tengo mucho sueño y estoy cansado – contesto Harry apenas audible , el pequeño acababa de despertar luego de una cirugía cerebral y de una semana inconsciente , era normal que se sintiera fatigado

Es normal , te dejaremos descansar , y vendremos a verte en un rato – le dijo Jane , y le dio un tierno beso en la frente con mucho cuidado , al siguiente instante Harry cerro los ojos un segundo después se quedo profundamente dormido .

Es hora de irnos amor , Harry debe descansar - le dijo Morgan a Hermione ayudándola abajar

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección la cirugía fue un éxito rotundo estaban seguros de que Harry se recuperaría sin ningún daño permanente .

Aquella semana paso muy tranquila , Hermione visitaba diario a Harry en el hospital después de clases para ponerlo al tanto de lo que sus compañeros decían y le envían sus mejores deseos , incluso uno de esos días su primo se acerco con Hermione para preguntarle por el estado de salud de Harry

¿ De verdad Doddley te pregunto por mi ? pregunto Harry extrañado

Si bueno , eso creo , se acerco a mi en el receso y me pregunto si aún estabas vivo –

Ambos se miraron unos segundos y comenzaron a reír , Harry con un poco de dificultad y dolor a causa de las costillas rotas .

Aquella semana paso como agua para Harry , aun se sentía cansado la mayor parte del tiempo , pero era normal , luego del accidente y, de la cirugía tan complicada , para un niño de 7 años , era lógico que su pequeño cuerpo se sintiera exhausto .

Su recuperación iba perfecto , con buenos cuidados , y con el amor de una nueva familia Harry estaba listo para salir del hospital .

El día 23 luego del accidente Morgan firmo el alta de Harry del hospital . En silla de ruedas ya sin el cabestrillo del hombro y con las costillas recuperadas , Harry estaba listo para comenzar una nueva vida con una nueva familia en un nuevo hogar , lo cual le emocionaba , tal y como lo había soñado mientras estaba inconsciente , sus padres cumplieron su promesa de que no volvería a estar solo de nuevo .

Harry estaba emocionado ,lo que fue un trayecto normal , de 15 minutos del hospital a la residencia de los Granger para el fueron como 15 años , estaba muy emocionado por no tener que regresar a Private Drive .

Por fin llegaron , estacionaron el auto en el garaje como siempre sentaron a Harry en la silla de ruedas y entraron a la casa

¿ Puedo subir caminando ? – pregunto el pequeño

¿Te sientes bien como para hacerlo ? – le pregunto Morgan un poco dudoso

Yo le ayudare a subir , no te preocupes Harry yo estaré a tu lado para que no te caigas – le dijo Hermione y lo tomo de la mano y le paso el brazo sobre su hombro

Se miraron unos segundos , se sonrieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras de un lado Harry se sostenía del barandal de la escalera y del otro del hombro de su amiga . llegaron hasta el segundo piso de la casa Hermione y Harry seguían juntos hasta que llegaron a la nueva recamara de Harry era la misma en la que había dormido el fin de semana de la fiesta unas semanas atrás , en ese entonces era la recamara de huéspedes , pero ahora , era suya , suya y de nadie mas .

Papá y yo fuimos de compras para remplazar la ropa que dejaste en casa de tus tíos así no tendrás que regresar nunca más ahí , y mira también tienes uniformes nuevos para el colegio y libros y todo , totalmente nuevo solo para ti . – le dijo Hermione emocionada

Harry se soltó de su hombro para ver el closet , al abrirlo , grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar de nuevo una buena cantidad de ropa a su medida encontró de todo , abrió las gavetas , para encontrar mas sorpresas miro al suelo y encontró una mochila nueva y al abrirla encontró libros nuevos para el colegio . Miro a su alrededor y sobre una silloncito junto a una mesita de noche , había un uniforme nuevo a su medida , podía olvidarse de una vez de usar ropa tres tallas mas grandes que el .

Se sintió mareado por un momento y se sentó en la cama , estaba pálido ,los padres de Hermione miraron todo desde la puerta del cuarto , pero al ver a Harry palidecer entraron a la habitación , Morgan cargo a Harry en brazos mientras Jane abría las mantas para recostarlo . En cuanto Harry toco la cama se quedo profundamente dormido de nuevo .

Pobre , tan pequeño y ha pasado por tanto - Dijo Jane mirando a Harry

Es una pena , pero gracias a dios logramos hacer algo por el , ahora todo será diferente – dijo Morgan

Luego de esto , los tres miraron a Harry unos segundos mas y salieron de la habitación

Los siguientes días fueron normales para los Granger , ahora Monik tenia un poco mas de trabajo , ya que también estaba al pendiente de los cuidados de Harry . Estaba apto para regresar a casa pero aun no como para regresar al colegio .

Las autoridades estaban muy pendientes del caso de Harry y habían abierto una investigación en contra de los Dorsley por maltrato infantil , incluso estaban al pendiente de Doddley solo en caso de que corriera algún peligro estando al cuidado de sus padres , pero eso era ilógico , puesto que el único no querido en aquella casa la había abandonado ya un mes atrás .

Hermione pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre con Harry , cuando no estaba en sus clases de piano o de natación claro , se quedaba con Harry en su habitación o en la sala de tele poniéndolo al corriente de los estudios que estaba perdiendo en el colegio , luego de un mes de no asistir ,estaba bastante atrasado .

La tarde de un miércoles Morgan llego a casa mas temprano de lo normal , fue directo hasta el cuarto de tele donde estaban Harry y Hermione , llego sosteniendo unas hojas de papel en su mano y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

Hola papà – saludo Hermione

Hola Morgan – Saludo Harry

Les tengo una sorpresa , ¿tienen idea de lo que tengo en mis manos ?- les dijo Morgan agitando los papeles

Se acerco y se sentó con ellos en el sillón , leyó con detenimiento lo que estaba escrito en aquellas hojas , al final , los tres guardaron silencio .

Eso significa que es oficial , Harry es parte de nuestra familia ahora – pregunto Hermione emocionada y con los ojos muy abiertos .

Así es amor , bueno si Harry esta de acuerdo claro , ¿ que dices Harry , quieres quedarte a vivir con nosotros ? – le pregunto Morgan

Claro que quiero gracias – le dijo Harry emocionado y lo abrazo , Morgan contesto ese abrazo como el de un padre hacia su hijo

No solo eso Harry , hay una orden de restricción en contra de tus tíos si se les ocurre acercarse a ti a menos de 1 kilometro de distancia serán arrestados , y por tu primo no creo que sea problema , es solo un niño pero si quieres que te cambiemos de colegio para no estar cerca de el , esta bien – le dijo Morgan

No , no quiero cambiar de colegio estoy seguro que Doddley no me hará daño – le contesto Harry alegre

Bueno , pues , bienvenido a nuestra familia Harry , y se que no es lo mismo , y no pretendo ocupar el lugar de tu padre , pero espero que encuentres lo que necesitas con nosotros .

Una ves dicho esto se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos y se volvieron a abrazar , por fin , para Harry la familia que tanto añoraba desde que tenia uso de razón había llegado , por fin su vida estaba cambiando para , el , no mas dormir en un viejo catre plegable dentro de un ropero , no mas servir el desayuno todos los días , no mas ser un cero a la izquierda , no mas maltratos , por fin podía decir , que era un niño normal , con una familia normal .


	13. El retrato

Perdon por avandonar tanto tiempo la historia , pero ya estoy de regreso y espero poder actualizar mas seguido .

Esa noche los Grangre desidieron salir a celebrar que Hary havia quedado bajo su custodia , salieron a cenar a un agradable restaurante . Risas y alegria lleno el ambien te aquella noche , pronto Harry regresaria al colegio con sus amigos , y cin una nueva vida por delante , la vida de un niño normal .

Luego de la cena desidieron ir a ver una pelicula , apata para los niños claro , de regreso ambos se quedaron dormidos , Hermione aquel dìa no havia , tomado clases extracurriculares como lo hacia normalmente , pero aun asi la emosion al saver la noticia de que Harry se quedarìa a vivir con ellos , fue enorme y para Harry ni desir nada . Al llegar a casa , estacionaron el auto Morgan tomo a Harry y Jane Tomo a Hermione .

Entraron a la casa y ambos padres dejaron a su respectivo en sus habitaciones .

- Buenas noches - Dijo Monick desde la escalera cuando los señores Granger estavan en el pasillo

- Buenas noches Monick , es algo tarde para que estes despierta , los niños estan durmiedo - le dijo Morgan

- Lo se , pero tienen visitas - Dijo Monick

- ¿ Visitas a estas horas ? - pregunto Jane extrañada , era pasadas las 11 de la noche

- Los esperan en el despacho - les dijo Monick y regreso escaleras abajo

Los Granger intercamBiaron miradas unos segundos y bajaron al despacho ,, se extrañaron al encontrar a un hombre con barba gris nariz aguileña , lentes de media luna y una tunica plateada

- profesor Dombledor , ¿que los trea por aqui a estas horas , pasa algo con Hermione ? - pregunto Jane un poco asustada

- Al contrario mi querida señora , Hermione esta perfectamente , lo que nos trae aqui esta noche , es Harry - Dijo Dombeldore intrecamvando miradas con su acompañante

- ¿Harry ? - Preguntaron los Granger al mismo tiempo

- Asi es , tenemos que hablar aserca de su futuro - comento Dombeldore

- ¿ Su futuro ? , esto quiere desir que Harry igual que Hermione es un ….

- Mago - Dijo Dombeldore

La noticia los tomo por sorpresa y guardaron silencio intercamviando miradas durante unos segundos .

- Veo que la noticia los a dejado sin palabras - comento Dombledor al mirar su expresiòn

- Bueno , la verdad si , nunca nos esperamos que Harry fuera tambien un mago - Dijo Finalmente Morgan

- Asi es , Harry es un Mago al igual que Hermione , Monick y yo , pero Harry tiene una historia un poco mas complicada que la nuestra - comento Dombeldore con voz calmada

- Lo escuchamos - dijo Jane

- Bien , todo comenzò hace casi ya 8 años …..

Dombledor paso la siguiente hora relatandoo la historia de como los padres de Harry murieron diendo su vida por ante el mago mas peligroso de todos los tiempos años atras , los Granger se quedaron callados , no esperavan algo como aquello , si anes pensavan que Harry havia pasado por muchas cosas a su temprana edad , con esto solo pensavan en protejer con mas razòn a aquel inocente .

- Entonces, la cicatriz de su frente no es de un accidente . ¿se la hizo aquel mago obscuro ? - Pregunto Morgan

- Asi es , es el resultado de la proteccion otorgada por su madre , luego de matar a su madre Voldemort quiso terminar con el pequeño , pero la maldicion reboto contra el - contesto Dombledor

- ¿ Que paso con aquel mago luego de eso , murio ? - pregunto Jane asustada

- Aparentemente si , luego de la explosiòn , no se encontraron rastros de el , capturamos a la moyoria de sus seguidores y estan purgando condena es Azcavan , otro prefirieron quitarse la vida antes que enfrentar a la justicia , y una minoria logro escapar , el ministerio de magia ha tratado de encontrarlo durante años , peor es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra . - termino Dombeldor

- Pero ¿Harry no esta en peligro por esa minoria ? , a find e cuentas aun que era solo un bebe , se podria desir que el mato a su amo - dijo Morgan tomando de la mano a su esposa .

- No yo no me preocuparia por eso , pero hay algo que deven saver , al morir la madre de Harry dando su vida por el , Harry tiene una proteccion magica muy antigua , es un tipo de magia que viene desde cientos de años atras muy poderosa , esa proteccion es valida solo si continua al cuidado de su familia , de algun miembro de su propia sangre , devido a eso fue enviado a casa de sus tìos Petunia Dorsley era su unico familiar consanguineo con vida . - Comento Dombeldore un poco desepsionado

- Pero Harry no puede regresar a esa casa usted no tiene idea de todo por lo que ha pasado ese niño a causa de sus tios , estuvo a punto de morir hace unas semanas por su causa , no lo podemos dejar regresar - Dijo Morgan alzando la voz

- Lo se mi amigo lo se , y creamo estoy tan o mas desepsionado que usted por esta sircunstancia , y por eso he venido aqui esta noche . Las circunstancias han camviado un poco tienen toda la razòn , nunca nos imaginamos que Harry serìa tratado on tanta crueldad , asi que el minsterio de Magia si ustedes aceptan , os nombrara como guardianes de Harry . Dijo Dombeldore mirando a los ojos a los señores Granger

- ¿Y esto que quiere desir ? - pregunto Jane

- Esto significa que de ahora en adelante su residencia en Londres asi como la de Parìs estara bajo la estricta vigilancia del minsterio de Magia hasta que Harry cumpla los 17 años , que en el mundo magico es cuando los magos cumplen la mayoria de edad , a partir de ahora , sin que ustedes se den cuenta claro para que puedan llevar una vida normal , estan bajo la seguridad de los mejores magos y brujas y de mi personalmente claro . - Termino Dombledore con una sonrisa

- ¿ Usted? . Preguntaron los Grangre extrañados

- Asi es , ahora que saven que Harry es un mago deven saver que el al igual que Hermione , tiene una plaza asegurada en Hogwarts , surante su estancia en el colegio , estara bajo mi cuidado y al cuidado de mi honorable cuerpo de profesores -

Un incomodo silencio se hiso presente en el despacho esa noche la historia que acabavan de escuchar no cambiava en nada la opinion que tenian de Harry . Estavan felises de haver podidoo hacer algo por el , les asustava un poco la ide de posiblemente tener magos rondando por su casa , pero si er por el bien de Harry , no se hivan a poner en contra de eso .

- Bien . Mi labor ha terminado por esta noche , regresare en unos cuantos dìas para hablar con Harry , a estas alturas , el pequeño ya deve de haver empezado a experimentar los primeros signos de magia -

- No se procupe , nosotros hablaremos con el - Dijo Jane

- ¿ Estan seguros de que quieren hacerlo ustedes mismos , no es algo muy facil de decir .?

- Si no se preocupe por eso , encontraremos la manera de hacercelo saber en unos cuantos dìas , por ahora no lo creo comveniente por su estado de salud , seria un impacto muy grande para el y podria tener una crisis , no quiero exponerlo a algo asi - Dijo Morgan asustado .

- Muy bien , como sus nuevos guardianes es su decision y voy a respetarla , recuerden que Monick esta aqui con ustedes ella podra ayudar a Harry al igual que lo ha hecho con Hermione -

- Asi es Monick ha sido de gran ayuda para nosotros - Dijo Jane

- Bueno pues , eso es todo , por esta noche , los dejare descansar , buena suerte - luego de desir esto , les guiño ell ojo detras de sus gafas de media luna y se esfumo .

Los Grengre se quedaron mirando el lugar donde el director havia desaparesido , Jane se sento de nuevo en la silla , tallandose la cara con ambas manos escondiendo el rostro entre ellas , respiro profundo y ..

- Waw , es increible todo lo que pasa en un mundo tan distinto al nuesto y la gente que ni se lo imagina - Dijo ella

- Asi es amor , pero ahora , devemos pensar en la manera de como desirle a Harry que es un mago y ademas , creo que deve de saver la verdad de como murieron sus padres - Dijo Morgan

- Si yo pienso igual , pero como tu dijiste , creo que por ahora no es el momento apropiado , primero quiero estar segura de que esta recuperado al 100% del accidente para poder decirle la verdad , es aùn muy pequeño y no es bueno exponerlo a algo asi . - Dijo Jane sin quitar la vista del lugar de la desaparisòn del ansiano director

- ¿Estas bien amor ? - se acerco Morgan y se puso de rodillas frente a su esposa mirandola a los ojos y tomandola de las manos

- Si , estoy bien , es solo que estoy un poco cansada y con la nueva noticia , mas aparte tengo mucho trabajo mañana en el hospital , tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en estos momentos . - le dijo Jane , tratando de sonreir al final .

- Lo se amor , ¿ quieres que corte tus turnos durante un tiempo ? - pregunto Morgan con tono preocupado

- No amor no es nesesario , estoy bien - contesto ella

- ¿Estas segura ? - pregunto Morgan de nuevo tomando a su esposa por la barvilla , levantandole un poco el rostro .

- Si de verdad no te preocupes , sera mejor que vallamos a la cama, tengo una importante cirujia mañana temprano . - Contesto Jane levantando se de la silla

Morgan la abrazo y suvieron juntos las escaleras , antes de entrar a su dormitorio dieorn una ultima visita a los dos pequeños que dormian plasidamente en sus respectivas camas , nada fuera de lo comun , dejaron a los niños descansar y los señores Granger se fueron a hacer lo mismo , cada uno se vistio con su respectiva pijama y se metieron a la cama , Morgan abrazo tiernamente a su esposa , la cual al tocar el brazo de su esposo instantaneamente se quedo profundamente dormida . Morgan le bezo la cabeza y la abrazò aun con mas fuerza , el tardo un poco mas en quedarse dormido , pensando en la situaciòn , como era posible que Harry un , pequeño como el pudiera haver pasado por tanto en tan poco tiempo , pens en Hermione , en que si su verdadera mandre no hubiera llegado hasta su casa , probablemente ella hubiera corrido con la misma suerte o peor aùn temrinado en un horfanato , abandonada a su suerte . No no dejaria que eso pasara , aun que apenas conosia a Harry , le tenia muchisimo cariño , ningun niño merece ser tratado de esa manera , todos tiene derecho a una familia amorosa , respiro prfundo , y cerro los ojos fijando en su mente , la idea de darle a Harry el cariño de padre que desgraciadamente fue arrevatado a tan temprana edad , a el y a Hermione .

Abrio los ojos , y se sorprendio al ver que no se encontraba en su habitacion , la habitacion que normalmente le saludava cada mañana havia sido cambiada por un cuarto enorme con paredes de ladrillo , miro las sabanas eran de un material muy fino , cortinas de terciopelo color rojo sangre adornavan los cuatro lados de aquella cama , al querer levantarse para ver mejor sintio bajo su mano un muyido colchon , el suyo era comodo , pero no tanto que este . Bajo de la cama , sintio el piso frio de marmol blanco bajo sus pies , miro a su lado y encontro un par de pantuflas y una bata de dormir de satin color negro , un poco asustada y desconcertada calzò las pantuflas y se vistio con la bata . Recorrio con la vista la habitaciòn .

Paredes de ladrillo , dos grandes ventanales con las cortinas de terciopelo corridas . Dos puertas , miro detras donde estava la cama , y pudo notar en su cabesera la puntura de una mujer muy Hermosa , my parecida a ella penso , facciones finas , cabello castaño rizado perfectamente acomodado , los rizos cahìan sobre sus hombros de una manera elegante , rostro altivo y orgulloso , mirada fija y penetrante . Desvio la mirada del retrato para posarla en la puerta de la habitaciòn , puerta de madera negra con una serpiente de plata forjada en el centro , cuando comenzo a caminar en direccion a la puerta escucho una vos una vos femenina que le llamava , no savia si era dentro de su cabeza o en la habitacion , miro a su alrrededor , ademas de ella los muebles y el retrato no ahvia nadie mas ahì , dio otro paso hasia la puerta , la vos otra ves, aquella vos le pedia que se detubiera , que no se acercara a aquella puerta .

De pronto , una luz muy fierta rodeo el cuerto , dejandola casi sin poder ver lo que pasava a su alrrededor , un segundo despuès elo siguiente que escucho fue la larma de su despertador , que le dava aviso que el nuevo dìa havia llegado y que tenia que salir de la cama , para comenzar con sus lavores cotidianas .


	14. Como Magia

La puesrta de la habitacion se abrio , era Monik , como todas las mañanas para alistarla para el colegio

- Buenos dias Hermione - le saludo amablemente como siempre

- Buenos dias Monik ,, podrias llamar a mi mamà por favor - contesto Hermione con un tono raro en la voz

- Claro ¿ estas bien , te duele algo ? - le pregunto su nanà preocupada

- Estoy bien , pero quiero ver a mamà llamala por favor - contesto Hermione y se cubrio con las sabanas

Monik no tardo ni 2 minutos en complacer a la pequeña .

- ¿ Que pasa muñeca te sientes mal estas un poco palida ? Pregunto Jane a Hermione poniendo su mano sobre la frente de la niña

Hermione miro a su madre a los ojos salio de abajo de las sabanas y la abrazo fuertemente , Jane contesto el abrazo acarisiando la espalda de la pequeña

- ¿ que pasa mi amor , tubiste un mal sueño , una pesadilla seguramente , algo de la cena de anoche te callo mal , dime por favor que es lo que siente ? - le preguntava Jane al borde del llanto

.- Estoy bien , solo fue un mal sueño y me asuste es todo - contesto Hermione

. Te sintes bien para ir al colegio , te puedes quedar aqui el dia de hoy , o puedes ir jugar un rato con los niños del hospital , - le dijo Jane , no muy segura de lo ultimo , ya que Hermione havia pasado demasiado tiempo en la institucion con Harry

- No mamà estoy bien de verdad , ademas hoy es el primer dia en que harry regresara al colegio , no quiero perdermelo por nada del mundo , quiero estar con el , pero puedes ayudarme a alistarme el dia de hoy , que Monik ayude a Harry , - contesto Hermione mirando a su madre a los ojos

- Esta bien amor , Monik por favor encargate de Harry , yo me quedo con ella . - le dijo Jane a Monik amaablement , ella se retiro cerrando la puerta tras ella .

Madre e hija se miraron por un momento a los ojos hasta que Hermione rompio ese contacto para entrar al cuarto de baño . Jane sintio algo en el pecho que no havia sentido antes ante aquella mirada , no era miedo , como poder sentir miedo de su hija , no biologica , pero la havia criado desde bebe , y hermione no conocia otra madre mas que ella , desidio no darle tanta importancia y se levanto de la cama , para alistar el uniforme del colegio de Hermione .

Aquel dia Morgan y Jane llevarian juntos a los niños al colegio . Harry estava emocionado y asustado al mimo tiempo , emosionado por el hecho de que por primera ves , no tenia que usar uniformes remedados y malgastados 3 tallas mas grandes a su tamaño que sus tios desidieron darle para no tener que gastar en el en uniformes para el colegio , mochila y libros nuevos , soloo para el , assistedo por el hecho de volver a ver a su primo , que havria pasado con sus tios luego de que les quitaran su custodia .

Estacionaron el auto donde siempre los 4 bajaron , Hermione y Harry caminaban delante de Jane y Morgan , se detubieron al estar en la puerta prinsipal del colegio .

- Harry , bienvenido de regreso ¿ como te sientes? - le pregunto alegremente una de las cuidadoras que custodiavan la puerta del colegio

- Muy bien señorita Jonson , gracias - contesto Harry con una enorme sonrisa

- Bueno Harry , ten cuidado , si te sientes cansado o con dolor de cabeza tienes tus medicamentos en la lonchera con las indicaciones de como tomarlos -

- Gracias , pero no creo nesesitarlos - contesto Harry alegre

- De todas maneras , recuerda de pedir permiso ….

- …..de ir a tomer mi medicamento exactamente al medio dia lo recordare no se preocupen , voy a estar bien - contesto Harry con simpatia , ya queria entrar se notava ansioso .

- Esta bien campeon - le contesto Morgan alborotando aùn mas el cabello negro asabache del pequeño

- Que tengan un buen dìa , - Dijo Jane , abrazando por los hombors a Hermione con un braso y acarisiendo la barvilla de Harry con la otra -

- Vamos Harry , hay que entrar ya - le dijo Hermione lo tomo de la mano y los dos entraron corriendo al patio central donde se perdieron entre los otros niños

Los Granger se quedaron observando durante unos segundos hasta perderlos de vista , justo cuando hivan de regreso a su auto vieron como los Dorsley se estasianavan justo detras de ellos , sin perder tiempo , subieron a su auto y emprendieron el camino hacia el hospital sintiendo las miradas asesinas de los Dorsley sobre sus espaldas . Era bastante obvio que aùn estavan bastante molestos con los Granger por lo sucedido unas semanas atras en el hospital .

Aquel dìa en el colegio , todos los amigos de Harry estavan felises de volver a verlo , a la maestra le costo un poco de trabajo , mantener el orden al inicio , pero todo regreseo a la normalidad cuando el mismo Harry tomo asiento para comenzar las clases .

Por fin llego la hora del reseso tiempo que Harry utilisaria para jugar con sus compañeros como no lo havia hecho en mucho tiempo , los niños salieron de los salones con sus loncheras listos paara disfrutar de su lunch y de un rato de juegos luego de eso , Harry , Hermione y varios de sus compañeros estavan sentados bajo el arbol favorito de Harry y Hermione , escuchando toda clase de preguntas y riendo de las respuestas de Harry .

- ¿ Es verdad que te abrieron la cabeza a la mitad para jugar con tu cerebro ? - pregunto un pequeño de cabello castaño y ojos cafes tratando de buscar aguna cicatris entre el cabello de Harry

- HAHAHA no Graham , nadie jugo con mi cerebro , o al menos eso creo - contesto Harry cerrando un ojo y rascandose la cabeza , todos los niños rieron ante tan chusca accion , estavan pasando un rato muy agradable , cuando …..

- ¡ Potter ! - se escucho una voz desde atras era Doddley seguido por dos de sus amigos

- ¿ que quieres ? - contesto Harry poniendose de pie , todos sus compañeros lo soguieron , algunas loncheras y comida que havia dentro de ellas calleron al suelo

- Mi papà dice que tu y yo ya no somos nada - dijoo Doddley habriendose camino entre los otros niños devido a su tamaño de niño de 8 años sobrealimentado le hera bastante fasil mover a los demas con un leve empujon

- Mejor para mi - contesto Harry sin amedrentarse

- Bien , ya que no somos nada me sera màs fasil romperte la cara - amenazo Doddley chicando el puño derecho contra la palma izquiera en señal de amenaza

- ¡ Tu solo estas celoso , por que mis papàs son mejores que los tuyos y por que ahora Harry vive en una mejor casa que la de tus padres! - le grito Hermione poniendose enmedio de Harry y su primo

- Quitate , enana el pleito no es contigo - contesto Doddley empujando a Hermione hacia un lado , ella se tropeso con una de las lincheras que estavan tiradas a su alrrededor , lo que le hizo perder el balanse y caer de frente al suelo -

- ¿ Hermione - Harry se apresuro a ayudarle a levantarse - ¿ estas bien ? - Pero Hermione al caer y no tener tiempo de poner las manos se havia golpeado la barbilla , un leve hilillo de sangre bajaba por cuello hasta terminar manchando la blusa blanca del colegio .

Al ver esto Doddley comenzo a reir , lo que hiso a Harry hervir la sangre sin pensarlo se fue contra el , lo tacleo por el estomago sacandole el aire , pero por la misma fuersa al care los dos al suelo Harry rodo un poco mas de la cuenta , se le quedo viendo a Doddley juntando todo el odio que sentia por el , de pronto en la cara del rechoncho niño comenzaron a brotar granos por doquier , era como la cara de un puberto adolesente con serios problemas de acne hubiera brotado instantanemanete en la regordeta cara de aquel niño de 8 años de edad .

Los demas niños se quedaron callados sin saver que desir o que hacer , dos de las maestras se acerco para ver que er alo que estava pasando , vio a Hermione en el suelo , Harry en el suelo tambien unos metros mas adelante , Doddley en medio cubriendose el rostro

- Christina lleve a la señorita Granger y al joven Dorsley a servicio medico , Harry ven conmigo a mi oficina por favor - Harry se levanto m vio como la otra maestra se llevava a Hermione y a Doddley y comenzo a caminar junto a la otra maestra .

- ¿ Harry que paso ?, tu nunca has sido un niño prblematico , siempre has sido callado , nunca te has metido con nadie , ¿ que te hiso reaccionar de esa manera ? - le pregunto la maestra a Harry luego de cerrar la puerta de su oficina y tomando asiento

- El empeso maestra , yo no le dije nada , pero el empeso a probocarme luego Hermione le grito , el la empujo y por eso Hermione se lastimo , creame maestra le juro que es la verdad - contesto Harry un poco nervioso era la primera ves que se encontrava en una situasion asi

- Tranquilo pequeño te creo , savemos que tu primo tiene un historial bastante grande de faltas de respeto hasia sus compañeros , luego lidiare con su castigo , no importa lo que pase o por lo que sea jamas deves levantarle la mano a una de tus compañeras . - comento la maestra poniendose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta , puedes irte Harry , regresa al patio un queda tiempo del reseso

- ¿ Puedo ir a ver a Hermone a servicio medico ? , quiero saver como esta- pregunto Harry un poco apenado , la maestra le sonrrio y asintio con la cabeza

Harry dio las gracias, salio corriendo de la oficina , paso por el patio recogio su lonchera y la de Hermione t siguio su camino , llego hasta la puerta de servicio medico , toco tres beses , del otro lado es escucho una vos que le invitava a entrar amablemente , Harry abrio la puerta , vio a hermione sentada en una de las camillas tenia una gasa en la barvilla , miro a la otra camilla estava su primo recostado en ella rascandose el rostro , era como ver una mansana garapiñada con ojos , Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita y encogerse de hombros

- ¿ Hermione estas bien ? - pregunto Harry acercandose a su amiga y sentandose junto a ella en la camilla

- Estoy bien , es solo un razguño peor el si la esta pasando mal , para que la cara le va a explotar . Contesto Hermione un poco divertida .

- Los padres de ustedes 3 vienen en camino - Dijo la enfermera

Al escuchar esto los pequeños guardaron silencio , Harry penso que no podria ser muy bueno mandar llamar a sus tutores en su primer dia de regreso al colegio .

10 minutos mas tarde Morgan se presento directo en el servicio medico del colegio aùn vestido con su uniforme de cirujia . Abrio la puerta y miro primero hacia Harry y Hermione , vio el vendilete en la barbilla de Hermione y se acerco inmediatamente seguido por la subdirectora del colegio

- Hermione mi amor , ¿ que paso , estas bien ? - le dijo mientras la abrazaba

- Si papà estoy bien es solo un rasguño - contesto Hermione a ver que su padre miraba el vendolete

- Yo sere quien juzque eso - Dijo Morgan con delicadeso retiro el vendolete del rostro de la niña , examino la herida , y se Enfuresio - Hermione esto no es solo un rasguño vas a nesesitar 2 ountadas si no quieres que te quede una cicatriz com una alcancia , ¿ quien es el responsible de esto ? Pregunto Morgan en tono molesto

- Doctor Granger le pido que se controle por favor , venga conmigo y le eplicare en mi oficina lo que paso , . Le pidio amablemente la subdirectora .

- No lo siento , pero si salgo de aqui sera para llevarme a mi hijos al hospital , si el que causo esto fue quien creo que es , no quiero tener a mis niños ni un minuto mas en este colegio - le conteso Morgan exaltado

- Por favor Doctor Granger un hombre tan eminente como usted no puede perder la cabeza de esa manera - trato de calmarlo la subdirectora .

- Cuando se trata de protejer a mis hijos yo pierdo la cabeza tanto como quiero , si para mañana el responsable de esto no es castigado mis hijos estan fuera de este colegio y por ahora los dos se van conmigo , tengo que darle a Hermione la atencion medica correspondiente que tenga un buen dia maestra . Vamonos - Dijo Morgan tomando de la mano a Harry y a Hermione .

Caminaron por el pasillo del colegio sin siquiera regresar al salon para recoger sus mochilas fueron directamente a la puerta prinsipal del colegio , subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino . Aquellas palabras resonavan en la cabesa de Harry , MIS HIJOS , eso significaba que Morgan lo veia como a un hijo , no solo como si protejido , lo veia como un hijo , no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le escapara . Morgan lo estava observando por el retrovisor

- ¿ Estas bien Harry ? - le pregunto

- Si estoy bien , es solo que me duele un poco la cabeza . - Contesto el pequeño Morgan miro el reloj del estereo del auto eran casi la una de la tarde

- Veo que no tomaste el medicamento , no es problema , en cuanto llegemos al hospital te lo tomaras .

Comtimuaron el camino , llegaron al hospital al poco rato , los 3 bajaron del auto , subieron al segundo piso , en una de las estaciones de las enfeermeras estava Jane , firmando el alta de un asiente cuando sintio como alguie la abrazava por la vadera , era Hermione

- Hermione muñea , Harry , ustedes deverian estar en la escuela - Dijo Jane . Miro a su esposo buscando una epxplicacion , , este se limito a señalar con su dedo indise la barbilla y con sus ojos a Hermione , Jane se agacho y miro la herida que havia comenzado a sangrar un poc de Nuevo , tomo a Hermione en brasos y la llevo al primer cubiculo bacio que pudo encontrar para examinarla la recosto en la cama y la miro a los ojos acariciandole la frente

- ¿ Quieres desirme que paso ? - pregunto Jane mientras alistava todo para la curasion .

- El primo de Harry me empujo me tropese con la lonche y me cahi , no pude meter bien las manos y aterrise con la cara - contesto Hermione un poco divertida enseñandole a su mampa que tenia unos pequeñps raspones na las palmas de las manos

- ¿ Y el primo de Harry te empujo sin razòn alguna , asi de la nada , solo por diversion llego y te empujo ? - le dijo mientras le desinfectava la herida efectivamente luego e examinarla tendria que darle dos pequeñas puntadas para evitar una cicatriz mallor

- Pues , estavamos trnaquilos comiendo el lunch abajo de nuestro arbol favorito , cuando el primo de Harry llego y comenzò a provocar a Harry , yo le dije que solo estava celoso por que ahora Harry vivia en u lugar mucho mejor que su casa y que ahora el tenia unas padres mucho mejores que los suyos , , me llamo enana y luego me empujo - contesto Hermione recargando la cabeza en la almohada de la cama

Jane le beso la frente , le puso el anestesico en la herida para no probocar dolor mientras ponia las puntadas

- Ok Harry , ahora si puedes desirme que fue lo que paso en el colegio - pregunto Morgan mientras caminavan hacia su oficina

- Pues , estavamos platicando mis amigos hacian bromas de que pensavan que havian jugado con mi cerebro mientras esutbe aqua , y Doddley llego a desirme que mi tio desia que el y yo , ya no eramos nada , y yo le dije mejor para mi , y me puse de pie , Hermione se puso en medio de los dos y le grito que el solo estava celoso por que ahora yo vivia en un lugar mejor con unos padres mejores que los suyos , , luego Doddley la llamo enana y la epujo , ella tropeso con una lonchera no pudo meter las manos a tiempo y se callo , por eso se lastimo la barvilla , luego yo me le fui ensima a Ddoddley lo tire y luego algo raro paso . -Se detuboHarry en su relato recordando como la cara de Doddole se havai llenado de barros

- ¿ que de raro paso ? - pregunto Morgan

- Pues solo lo mire , pero lo odie tanto por averle hecho daño a Hermione , senti como si mi pecho estuviera a punto de explotar y fue cuando a Doddle le empesaron a salir muchos granos en la cara , fue algo asi como , no se como magia - tremino Harry

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabesa de Morgan , "como magia" MAGIA , en ese presisomomento supo que no devian esperar para desirle a Harry la verdad pero no savian como . En ese momento Jane y Hermione entraron en la oficina.

- Llamare a Monik para que venga por ellos , yo tengo una cirujia en media hora y devo preparer - dijo Morgan

- Yo tengo que revisar algunos pasientes y luego tengo cirujia a las 6 de la tarde , Hermione ya saves donde pueden esperar a que Monik venga por ustedes , por que no llevas a Harry con tigo - le dijo Jane tomando a los dos por los hombros .

- Esta bien mamà , vamos Harry . Le dijo ella y los dos salieron de la oficina sin desir nada

- ¿ Harry te conto lo que paso ? - L pregunto Jane a su esposo

Si , me dijo lo que le paso a su primo , dijo que havia sido como Magia que se lellenara la cara de granos sin razòn alguna .

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos minutos hasta que finalmente morrgan dijo

- Creo que es tiempo de hablar con Harry , esta noche -

- Y ¿ tienes alguna idea de que es lo que le vamos a decir ? . Pregunto Jane recargandose en la pared

- No por ahora , ya pensare en algo mas tarde ahora no tengo cabeza devo concentrarme en la cirujia , la vida de ese hombre esta en mis manos Jane , no puedo fallar - contesto Morgan cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla .

. Tienes razòn , tratare de pensar en algo antes de entrar a quirofano esta tarde .- contesto ella mirando por la ventana

Morgan se acerco a ella la abrazo por la cintura , le dio un tierno beso en los lavios y con un te amo salio de la oficina para alistarse para la cirujia .


	15. Hijo de Heroes

HOLAAAAAA LA BANDA jiji

Ya estoy de regreso perdón por la tardanza pero es que esto de vivir en dos países diferentes me trajo vuelta loca el ultimo año y pues la verdad ni tiempo para sacar ideas y pues de escribir ni se diga , pero ya estoy de regreso con la historia , con michas ideas frescas para compartir con todos ustedes , gracias a todos los que han convertido mis historias en sus favoritas a través de estos años , gracias a todos los que me han seguido y sobre todo los que siguieron pidiendo mas y mas .

Este capitulo es para ustedes , Camila amiga espero que esto valga la pena la espera

Hermione tomo a Harry de la mano y los dos atravesaron los pasillos del hospital hasta llegar a la sala de juegos del àrea de pediatría , las enfermeras saludaron a los niños y los dejaron jugar con los pequeños que se encontraban ahí en ese momento , se acercaron un niño que estaba en silla de ruedas mirando a la ventana .

Hola me llamo Harry ¿ como te llamas ? – pregunto Harry

Kyle – contesto el pequeño con un suspiro

Mira , este peluche se veía muy solito en los anaqueles estoy seguro que tu podrías hacerle compañía – le dijo Harry extendiéndole un gran oso de peluche

Gracias – contesto el pequeño Kyle con un suspiro tomando al peluche entre sus brazos con una timida sonrisa – ¿tu también eres paciente del hospital ? – pregunto el niño

No , bueno lo fui hace poco , pero ahora estoy mejor y me dejaron ir a casa – contesto Harry sentándose frente a el

A , que suerte tienes – contesto Kyle regresando la vista a la ventana abrazando con mas fuerza al oso de peluche

Vamos Kyle es Hora de tu tratamiento , dile adiós a Harry – le dijo al niño una de las enfermeras cuando se dispuso a empujar la silla de ruedas

Adios Harry – se despidió el niño

Adios Kyle , vendre después a visitarte – contesto Harry mientras Kyle se alejava

Kyle es un buen niño , pero esta muy enfermo – le dijo Hermione a Harry

¿Qué tiene por que esta tan triste ? – pregunto Harry con curiosidad

No lo se bien , pero ya tiene mas de un año viviendo en el hospital , sus papàs no pueden cuidarlo como en el hospital , por eso lo dejaron aquí , pero vienen a verlo todos los días – contesto Hermione mirando hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado al pequeño

Debe de estar a punto de recuperarse si ya tiene viviendo aquí mas de un año – contesto Harry

Mi papà dice que su enfermedad es tan fuerte que puede tardar años en curarse – contesto Hermione

Espero que se recupere pronto – contesto Harry

Hola niños , es hora de irnos a casa – les saludo Monik alegremente cuando llego por ellos

La tomaron de las manos uno a cada lado y se encaminaron hacia el auto .

Un trayecto sin nada fuera de lo ordinario , aquel dìa Monik debia pasar por los niños al colegio , pero al llegar a la institución solo recibió las mochilas de ambos y como ya habia sido advertida de lo sucedo por el doctor Granger nada le causo sorpresa , llegaron a la casa los niños subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa y bajar a comer .

Cuando entraron en la cocina se sorprendieron al ver solo dos lugares en esta ocasion

¿ Papà y mamà no vendrán a comer con nosotros hoy ? – pregunto Hermione

No nena lo siento , pero me llamaron esta mañana y parase que hay mucho movimiento en el hospital el dìa de hoy me pidieron que los disculpara con ustedes , pero pasaran por ustedes esta tarde al terminar tus clases de natasiòn y luego iran a cenar – le explico Monik a los niños mientras les la comida .

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas por unos segundos y comieron en silencio .

El resto de la tarde paso sin nada mas fuera de lo normal Hermione y Harry hacían juntos sus deberes escolares hasta que dieron las 4 :30 , Monik le pidió a Hermione que tomara sus cosas para irse a su clase de natasion , esta ves Harry iria con ellos .

Subieron al auto y emprendieron el camino al club deportivo , llegaron en el tiempo habitual para que Hermione entrara en los vestidores y se alistara para su clase . Harry y Monik , se sentaron en el area de padres donde podían ver a los niños tomar sus clases .

¿ Saves nadar Harry ? – le pregunto Monik al pequeño al ver la forma en que miraba todo aquello

No , mis tios llevaban a mi primo pero a mi siempre me dejaban en la casa – contesto el niño con tristesa mientras recordaba todas las beses en que su primo se burlaba de el por no saber nadar o simplemente por no ser tan bueno en los deportes como lo era el

¿Y no te gustaría aprender , o practicar algún deporte ? – le pregunto Monik abrazandolo por los hombros

Pues si …( se queda pensando) …. no estaría mal aprender algo nuevo –

Su imaginasion comenzó trabajar en ese instante , se imagino vistiendo un flamante uniforme de futbol , corriendo por el campo controlando el balón escuchando a las tribunas vitoreándolo mientras corria hacia la meta , luego la imagen paso a el vistiendo un traje de baño en el banquillo a la orilla de la alberca esperando a que el arbitro diera el silbatazo de salida mientras escuchaba a la gente que lo apoyaba gritando su nombre ¡Harry Harry Harry ¡ -

Harry , despierta ,¿ estas bien ? –

He …. Si estoy bien que pasa que …

Estabas un poco distraído ¿ se puede saber en que pensabas ? . le pregunto Morgan con curiosidad

No en nada en particular , solo usaba mi imaginación . contesto Harry un poco apenado – ¿Dónde esta Monik ? – pregunto el al percatarse que no era su nanà con la que hablaba si no con Morgan

(Los señores Granger rieron ante la reacción de Harry ) Ella se fue a casa hace como 10 minutos quedamos en que nosotros pasaríamos por ustedes aquí para irnos a cenar – le dijo Jane a Harry acariciándole la mano

A si lo recuerdo , nos lo comento durante la comida – contesto Harry sonrojado

Se puede saber en que estaba trabajando tu imaginacion que ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que haviamos llegado – le pregunto Morgan un poco divertid al ver la expresiòn de Harry .

Pues es que …yo …

Vamos Harry puedes decirnos lo que sea – le dijo Morgan

Harry les comento como sus tios nunca se habían preocupado por alentarlo en practicara algún deporte o a que tocara algún instrumento musical como lo habían hecho con su primo que lo tenían en clases de natación y de box y que tenia un maestro particular para que aprendiera a tocar la guitarra y que ahora a sus 7 años jamás havia entrado a una alberca , no savia lo que se sentía estar en el agua .

Bueno y ¿hay algún deporte o alguna actividad que te interese hacer, quieres nataciòn y piano como Hermione o quieres hacer algo diferente ? – le pregunto Morgan un poco preocupado

Pues no lo se , nunca pensé que alguien me lo fuera a peguntar – contesto Harry un poco apenado

Bueno vamos a hacer una cosa , en cuestión de los deportes , este sábado vendremos al club deportivo en la mañana e intentaremos varias cosas y decidiras cual es la que mas te gusta , ¿ te parece ? – Le pregunto Morgan a Harry

Si claro muchas gracias! – contesto Harry emocionado y abrazo a Morgan fuertemente

La clase de natasiòn de Hermione siguió durante otros 20 minutos , saludo desde la alberca a sus padres y se fue a los vestidores , luego de unos 10 minutos salió lista para irse a cenar con sus padres y Harry .

Llegaron a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Hermione , un restaurante italiano , estaban pasando una tarde agradable le contaron a Hermione lo que habían platicado con Harry acerca de despertar su interés en los deportes a lo que hermione se mostro emocionada ya que , si Harry lo decidía podrían tomar clases de natación juntos , la idea le parecía bastante divertida .

Luego de haber degustado de una deliciosa cena , pagaron la cuenta y regresaron al auto . Esta ves no emprendieron el camino a casa si no a otro lugar , luego de unos 10 minutos de recorrido , Morgan se estaciono en un lugar al que Hermione no havia estado jamás , Harry ni pensarlo . Bajaron del auto , y luego de recorrer un pequeño sendero durante unos 3 minutos llegaron hasta un claro , donde podían ver toda la ciudad de Londres , era un mirador , el sol estaba a punto de caer en el cielo havia colores morados y rojizos rodeando las nubes era un espectáculo increíble , en el claro havia algunas troncos cahìdos que con el paso del tiempo la gente los havia acomodado a manera de bancas para disfrutar de aquella espectacular caída del sol en el cielo de Londres .

Siéntense – les invito Morgan señalando una de las bancas mas grandes . Los niños se sentaron en medio de Morgan y Jane

Los hemos traído aquí por que hay algo que devén saber – comenzó Jane a hablar

Primero que nada queremos que sepan que los amamos a los dos , por igual , Hermione , tu eres nuestra hija , y te amamos por sobre todas las cosas , y Harry no pretendemos tomar el lugar de tus padres , pero para nosotros es como si lo fueras – dijo Morgan abrazando al niño este respondió el abrazo con ternura

Harry , lo que vamos a decirte no es algo fácil , asi que quiero ,, necesito que pongas mucha atención , , primero que nada te revelaremos un secreto a cerca de Hermione – Dijo Jane abrazando a la niña

Hermione volteo la cara y miro a su mamà a los ojos

Esta bien mi amor , ahora que Harry es parte de la familia , no debe de haver secretos entre nosotros , recuerda , siempre hablar con la verdad no importa lo fuerte que esta sea , la verdad siempre ante todo Hermione – le dijo Jane a Hermione con una sonrisa

Esta bien mamà tienes razón – contesto Hermione y la beso en el cachete

Harry , seguramente tu has visto a los Magos que salen en la televisión , los que sacan conejos de su sombrero , o que hacen desaparecer a una persona , o que cortan a una persona a la mitad dentro de una caja y luego la vuelven a unir – le dijo Morgan a Harry mirándolo a los ojos

Si los he visto en la tele , es muy impresionante – contesto Harry

Bueno pues , esa no es la única magia que existe , también existe la magia verdadera , el tipo de magia que solo pueden llevar a cavo los magos y brujas verdaderas – continuo Jane

No entiendo – contesto el pequeño un poco confundido

Es un tipo de magia muy especial , no es como lo que ves en la tele que son ilusiones , son trucos que puede hacer gente muy talentosa luego de años de practica , pero la magia de la que te estoy hablando es diferente , es algo que viene desde aquí ( dijo Morgan apuntando hacia el corazón de Harry ) es algo que Hermione tiene dentro de ella , ella puede lograr grandes cosas por media de la magia que lleva adentro , ella Harry , es una bruja . – Termino Morgan de decir esto y Harry volteo a ver a Hermione

Asi es Harry , los magos y brujas verdaderos existen , y Hermione es una al igual que Monik , ella ayuda a Hermione a controlar esa magia hasta que tenga edad suficiente para ir a un colegio especial para magos .- Continuo Jane pasando su mirada de Hermione a Harry

Asi es Harry , me di cuenta cuando tenia como 4 años , no es normal que un dia despiertes y estes flotando por la habitaciòn , entonces mi padres me explicaron todo , y la verdad ya quiero tener 11 años para ir a ese colegio de magia y hechicería – dijo Hermione emocionada

¿Entonces Hermione puede hacer todo ese tipo de cosas que hacen los magos de las películas , convertir a la gente en sapo y esas cosas ?- pregunto Harry sorprendido de lo que le estaban diciendo

( Morgan y Jane rieron un poco por le comentario ) No por ahora , esta muy joven para hacer ese tipo de cosas , a su edad son solo pequeñas cosas pero que pueden causar situaciones bastante interesantes – dijo Morgan recordado cuando Hermione enfermo con una fuerte gripa el años pasado y cada ves que estornudaba las luces de la casa prendían y apagaban sin cesar , y los muebles de su cuarto temblaban

¿Podrìas hacer algo de magia ahora? – pregunto Harry meocionado tomando a Hermione de la mano

No Harry , es muy joven aùn como para hacer magia sin supervisión , pero cuando lleguemos a la cas Monik podría darte una péqueña muestra .- Le dijo Jane poniendo su mano sobre la de Harry

Ahora que ya lo saves , es necesario que sepas otra cosa . que los dos sepan otra cosa , de la que nos enteramos hace poco tiempo . – comento Morgan con un suspiro y mirando hacia el horizonte .

Los color rojo brillaban con gran intensidad , el sol estaba a punto de caher para darle paso a la salida de la luna llena , a lo lejos se veía algo que se movia , un ave que volava hacia donde ellos se encontraban , un canto celestial comenzó a escucharse , cada ves mas y mas cerca . El ave era cada ves mas clara , con la majestuosidad característica que solo un ave fénix puede tener , esta sobrevoló a la familia Granger gitando sus alas para hacerles saber de su legada , aterriso suavemente frente a ellos con su canto , hiz una reverencia y acto seguido quel ave fénix tomo forma humana , el pico tomo forma de nariz ganchuda , las plumas doradas de la aveza se transfomaron en largos cabellos grisáceos , el plumaje rojo intenso del cuerpo se convirtió en una túnica plateada .

Buenas noches familia Granger , espero no interrumpir – comento el hombre de la túnica y nariz ganchuda frente a la mirada incrédula de los niños , los señores Granger ya estaban acostumbrados .

Claro que no profesor , me alegra que este aquí , asi podrá ayudarnos un poco con esta situasiòn – Dijo Morgan poniéndose de pie

Hermione ti ya conoces al caballero – dijo Jane poniéndose de pie

Si claro , hola profesor Dombledor – saludo Hermione algremente

Hola Hermione , gusto en verte otra ves , ( el anciano profesor saludo a Hermione con una reverencia y una sonrisa , luego volteo su mirada hacia Harry ) y este jovensito debe ser Harry Potter – dijo Dombledor mirando a Harry a los ojos

Harry , te presento a Profesor Albus Dombeldor el es el director del colegio de magos al que asistirá Hermione cuando cumpla 11 años – dijo Morgan

Muchos gusto … profesor – dijo Harry con tono timido , aun estaba muy impresionado por lo que acabava de presenciar

El placer es todo mio , es un honor estar frente al hijo de James y Lili Potter – dijo Dombledor con una reverencia y sonriéndole al pequeño

¿ Usted conoció a mis padres ? – pregunto el pequeño levantándose de golpe

Asi es Harry conoci a tus padres , yo fui su maestro en el colegio de Hogwarts hace ya algunos años – Dijo Dombledor haciendo un ademan con las manos

Usted , fue maestro …. De mis padres , … es quiere decir que como Hermione , ….. mis padres eran … magos – pregunto el pequeño con un sentimiento entre asombro y temor

Asi es Harry , tus padres fueron de los mejores magos que he tenido el placer de conocer – comento Dombeldor solemnemente mirando al cielo que para ese entonces era un manto oscuro repleto de sentellas

Harry se sento un momento , jamás havia podido tener una imagen concreta de lo que habían sido sus padres , sus tios se limitaban a desir siempre que su padre era un ebrio bueno para nada sin futuro y que su madre se dedicava a perder el tiempo , muchas bese se preguntava si habiran sido , maestros , o su padre un bombero y su madre ama de casa como su tia , pero enterarte que tus padres eran magos famosos cuando tienes solo 7 años de edad era algo muy difícil de digerir .

Entonces mi padre …..no era un …..ebrio perdedor y mi madre no… perdia el tiempo …..como lo decían …..mis tios – comenzó a decir Harry con lagrimas en los ojos .

! POR DIOS HARRY POR SUPUESTO QUE NO ! – Dijo Dombledor inflando e pecho orgulloso – tus padres fueron el matrimonio mas valiente , y una de las marejas de magos mas querida y respetada en todo el reino – el anciano mago se puso de rodillas frente al pequeño le levanto la barbilla delicadamente para poder verlo a los ojos – Harry , tienes los hermosos ojos de tu madre y el cabello negro y rebelde de tu padre ( le sonrio dombeldor y le acaricio la cabellera alborotndola aùn mas ) y deves estar orgulloso de ser el hijo de James y Lili

Eso no es todo Harry , tus padres eran magos , y por lo tanto tu eres un mago también y al igual que tue padres y al igual que Hermione , cuando cumplas 11 años iras Hogwarts , para tu formacìon mágica – Dijo Janes poniéndose en cuclillas a un lado del anciano profesor

¿De verdad? – dijo Harry impactado con los ojos muy abiertos , pasando su mirada de Jane a Dombledor

Asi es y para eso , tus padres no te han dejado desamparados , en el banco del mundo mágico , esta la herencia que te dejaron tus padres al morir asi que a partir de que entres a Hogwarts , no te faltara absolutamente nada , perdón , gracias a la familia Granger , apartir de este momento la vida camviara para ti – Dijo Dombeldor poniéndose de pie

Asi es Harry , como ya te lo haviamos dicho , no pretendemos ocupar el lugar de tus padres , pero simpre estaremos ahí para ti , y para Hermione , ( Dijo Morgan sentándose en medio de los dos pequeños y abrazandolos por los hombros ) mientras tengamos aire en nuestros puloes y un corazón latiente dentro de nosotros jamás los dejaremos solos – termino Morgan y Jane se unió al abrazo

Harry tenia demasiadas cosas en pequeña cabeza de apenas 7 años de edad , le encantava la idea de saber que sus padre fueron amados y respetados por la comunidad , en lugar de todas las barbaridades que sus tios le habían dicho , solo quedaba una pequeña duda .

Profesor Dombeldor , digame algo , ¿mis padres realmente murieron en un accidente de auto? – pregnto Harry con un poco de miedo acercándose al profesor

No Harry ellos no murieron en un accidente esa una mentira mas de tus tios – contesto Dombeldor con tono triste

Entonces ¿ que fue lo que paso ? – pregunto Harry ansioso

Eres muy pequeño aùn para saber la verdad mi querido Harry , pero de algo puedes estar seguro ,tus padres murieron de una manera heroica , por eso son recordados como partes de una generación de héroes ,si Harry tus padres fueron Heroes , puedes sentirte orgulloso de ser su único hijo – le dijo Dombledor , levanto la palma de la mano y comenzó a dibujar unos círculos sobre ella con la barita apareció una pequeña nuve de humo blanca que se disipo rápidamente , en la palma de la mano del profesor havia un portaretrato de madera , se lo extendió a Harry – Siendo tan solo un bebe cuando tus padres murieron tal ves no recuerdes mucho sus rostros , esto te ayudara a recordarlos y tal ves traiga a tu memoria algunos de los buenos momentos que pasaron antes de que nos dejaran .

Dentro del marco de madera havia una fotografía en tonos sepia , una pareja joven , una muchaca de facciones hermosas de cabello rojiso , y ojos verdes ,tenia entre sus brazos a un bebe de no mas de un año de edad cabello negro alborotado y los mismo ojos hermosos de su madre dirigían la mirada a un hombre atractivo de cabello negro y gafas redondas como las que el usaba , los adultos saludaban alegremente a quien hubiese estado tomando la foto en ese momento , Harry no podía creer lo que tenia entre sus manos , una irrefutable de que durante un tiempo , poco , pero tubo una familia , una verdadera familia .

Ahora debo ,marcharme , se esta haciendo tarde ha sido un dìa un poco largo y estoy seguro de que el pequeño va a necesitar tiempo para digerir tanta informasiòn , Harry , Hermione , Doctores , que tengan una excelente noche – dijo Dombeldor , y con una reverencia y un chasquido de sus largos dedos , se encendio en llamas para convertirse de nuevo en el ave fénix y emprendió el vuelo .

La familia Granger lo miro alejarse hasta perderse en la oscuridad , Morgan y Jane abrazaron a los niños por los hombros y se dirijieron al automóvil , se acomodaron y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa .

Havia sido un dia bastante largo para todos , pero mas para Harry , aquel havia sido el primero dia de escuela luego del accidente , el mismo dia se havia visto envuelto en una riña con su primo y luego toda esta ola de informasiòn dava vueltas en su cerebro , su cuerpo clamava por descanso , se sentía exahusto , pero su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas para tratar de comprender todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempio , miraba fijamente la fotografía de sus padre , Heroes , sus padres eran considerados Heroes , jamàs se havia sentido mas orgullosos en toda su vida . Hermione lo miro y no pudo evitar tomar su mano se miraron a los ojos , al parecer ahora podían explicar aquella coneccion que habían sentido anteriormente , ambos eran magos eso era algo que nadie les podría quitar y mejor aun , asistirían la mismo colegio juntos .

Llegaron a la residencia , bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa .

Es tarde y ha sido un dìa bastante largo para todos , Harry me imagino que estaras agotado , si quieres quedarte en casa mañana….

No , estoy bien , quiero ir mañana a colegio – lo interrumpió Harry con una enorme sonrisa y abrazando el portaretrato contra su pecho

(Morgan lo miro y le sonrio ) Esta bien , entonces a la cama que mañana hay que levantarse temprano – dijo Morgan y le dio un beso de buenas noches a Hermione y otro a Harry Ambos contestaron el beso , le dieron un beso de buenas noches Jane y se fueron escalera arriba a sus habitaciones

Los Granger se quedaron mirándolos hasta que perdieron de vista en el pasillo , luego se dirigieron a la cocina , ahí encontraron a Monik

¿ Como les fue con los niños ? – pregunto la nana dando vueltas a una cuchara dentro de una tasa de te

Muy bien gracias a dios el profesor Dombeldor ayudo mucho nos da gusto que lo hayas podido localizar – Contesto Jane sentándose en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina

Si la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de cómo hiva a reaccionar Harry ante todo esto y Hermione , lo tomo muy bien – Dijo Morgan colocándose detrás de su esposa y dándole un ligero masage en los hombros

Si , nuestra pequeña siempre ha sido muy madura , les hara muy bien ir juntos a Hogwarts – contesto Jane con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el masaje de su esposo

A si es , ahora que Harry sabe la verdad , tendras un poco mas de trabajo Monik , el no es como Hermione que ya tiene nosion de cómo controlar su magia – Dijo Morgan

Si lo se no se preocupen eso , lo tendre todo bajo control – dijo ella sonriente

Bueno eso es todo gracias por todo y nos veremos mañana por la mañana - dijo Jane poniéndose de pie

Gracias , hasta mañana y que tengan buenas noches - con esto Monik se despidió y se retiro a su habitación

Los señores Granger apagaron las luces y subieron a su dormitorio , se pusieron cada uno su respetiva pijama y se acostaron abrazados para conciliar el sueño , ahora ya mas tranquilos por que habían dicho la verdad a Harry , pero aun , muy en el fondo tendrían que lidiar con el momento en el que le tendrían que decir la verdad a su hija .

Para Harry seria difícil conciliar el suelo aquella noche , no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al portarretratos con la imagen de el con sus padres , Heroes mis padres eran unos Heroes se repetia una y otra ves , hasta que por mas que su cerebro quisiera seguir prosesando toda esa informasion , si pequeño cuerpo aùn en recuperación lo obligo a detenerse por esa noche y abrazando el portaretratos que ahora se havia convertido en su tesoro mas invaluable se quedo profundamente dormido


	16. Satisfaccion

Qué onda gente como están, aquí estoy de Nuevo, espero que mi capitulo de regreso les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios buenos o malos, y también sus ideas díganme algo que les gustaría ver en esta historia no importa si es muy loco o de miedo o deprimente veré que es lo que se puede hacer, a fin de cuentas, yo escribo para ustedes para darles una nueva historia interesante cada vez. Espero que les guste esta entrega y nos vemos pronto

Oooooooooooooo

En algunas ocasiones , justo cuando crees que todo está perdido , cuando te preguntas el por qué de muchas cosas que no entendemos , la respuesta llega por si sola cuando menos lo esperamos , eso fue lo que había pasado con Harry aquella noche , luego de todas esas revelaciones y de saber que sus padres habían sido héroes y respetados por la comunidad su manera de pensar había cambiado , antes se preguntaba si alguna vez podría ser como los otros niños y decir "cuando sea grande quiero ser como mi papá " anteriormente y gracias a los sabios consejos de su tía el no podía decir eso , " tu padre era un borracho inútil" le decía ella . El pensaba, "yo no quiero crecer y ser un borracho inútil" pero entonces que es lo que quiero ser, se preguntaba el en los largos ratos que pasaba dentro de la alacena de debajo de la escalera.

Y aun que aun no savia a ciencia cierta a que se dedicaba su padre antes de morir, con la oca información que tenia le bastaba, para decir, mi papá era un héroe tal vez era bombero, los bomberos son héroes por que entran en edificios en llamas para salvar a la gente y los bomberos son grandes y fuertes, yo quiero ser grande y fuerte como mi papá, pero como le podre hacer para ser fuerte. Muchas beses se miraba en el espejo bajito y delgado gracias a la mala alimentación cortesía de sus tíos no se había desarrollado del todo, aun no había alcanzado la estatura promedio de un niño de 7 años.

El resto de la semana en sus tiempos libres cuando no está haciendo sus deberes escolares o haciéndole compañía a Hermione en sus clases de piano o natación, se sentaba en el cuarto de televisión a ver los programas y canales deportivos, quería saber qué tipo de deporte le podría ayudar a ser grande y fuerte y algún día ser un héroe como su papá

Durante las cenas y las comidas platicaba a cerca de eso con los señores Granger , le sugirieron deportes como las artes marciales que le darían fuerza agilidad y disciplina , o el soccer que le daría fuerza y energía , la ultima sugerencia durante la cena del viernes en la noche fue la lucha libre , algo a lo que Jane se negó rotundamente amenazando (lógicamente en broma ) que si alguno de sus hijos decidía convertirse en luchador haría sus maletas y mudaría a la familia de regreso a parís para convertirlos en bailarines de bale .

Ese fue el comentario que cerró las carcajadas de la noche, luego de ver una película en familia, los niños dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a dormir, los Granger se despidieron recordándoles a los niños que a la mañana siguiente saldrían al club deportivo a las 9 de la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente, le dieron a Monik el día libre lo que ella aprovecho para relajarse e ir de comprar. Lo Granger con maletas listas para pasar un día en el club deportivo emprendieron el camino. Llegaron al club sin ningún contratiempo saludaron al encargado de la entrada estacionaron el auto y entraron.

Bueno Harry , tú dices , que quieres intentar primero , quieres entrar al agua un rato con nosotros y ver si te gusta , quieres aprender a jugar un poco de tenis , pisar la cancha de futbol y patear un poco el balón – pregunto Morgan al estar justo en medio de las instalaciones

¿Cómo entrare a la alberca si no se nadar? – pregunto Harry un poco apenado mirando al suelo

No te preocupes por eso campeón , yo estaré contigo y no dejare que nada te pase , vamos a cambiarnos y los veremos en la alberca en unos minutos – dijo Morgan , le dio un beso a su esposa en los labios uno en la mejilla a su hija y se encaminaron a los vestidores

Los señores Granger eran una pareja joven Jane de 31 y Morgan de 32, aun gozaban de poder lucir su cuerpo en una alberca debido a que Morgan se ejercitaba al menos 3 beses por semana y Jane cuidaba su alimentación, y corriendo entre 5 y 10 kilómetros cada fin de semana no tenían de que preocuparse como lo podían hacer de vez en cuando sus demás colegas del hospital.

Salieron de los vestidores, Jane traía un bikini rojo de dos piezas, con un pareo y sandalias doradas, lentes de sol y toalla, Hermione traía puesto uno de sus trajes de baño de su clases de natación con unos coquetos shorts de playa rosas, y sandalias del mismo color. Morgan tenia puesto un traje de baño de bermuda color azul y flores hawaianas blancas, una camiseta de surf blanca, sandalias y toalla al hombro, Harry tímidamente lucia un atuendo muy parecido solo que si playera de surf era negra, al igual que Morgan con su toalla al hombro se encontraron con Jane y con Hermione en la entrada de la alberca.

Bueno vamos a divertirnos un rato dejemos las cosas aquí y al agua - Dijo Morgan

La familia se acerco hasta los camastros, Harry se sentía un poco incomodo, había muchos niños de ser edad en la alberca, pudo notar que nunca traía puesta una playera como la suya mientras estaban dentro del agua la gran mayoría las había dejado al cuidado de sus padres o tan solo algún camastro cercano, Harry se miro a si mismo le daba pena quitarse la playera enfrente de tanta gente debido a su tamaño no quería que se burlaran de el. Mientras Jane le ponía bloqueador a Hermione en la espalda se dio cuenta de la mirada de Harry

Si no quieres no te la quites , puedes entrar al agua con ella , para eso son – le dijo Jane a Harry mientras le ponía bloqueador a Harry en la cara

Pero , nadie las está usando las dentro de la alberca , no quiero que se burlen de mis los otros niños – dijo Harry abrazando a Jane , en ese momento se dio cuenta del problema de autoestima que tenia Harry gracias a años de menosprecios y maltratos por parte de sus tíos

No mi amor , no pienses eso , el hecho de que tu no pienses como los demás no significa que se van a burlar de ti , o que seas diferente , el hecho de ser diferente no es algo malo – le dijo ella secando las lagrimas del pequeño

Claro que no , es más , los dos entraremos a la alberca igual , yo no me quito la playera tú no te quitas la tuya y así evitamos que nos pongan esa horrible cosa sobre el cuerpo – le dijo Morgan a Harry señalando con muecas la botella bronceador que tenia Jane en la mano

MORGAN –

Perdón amor pero es la verdad – le dijo a su esposa inmediatamente miro a Harry y le giño el ojo

Esto hiso sonreír a Harry le dio un poco mas de confianza , él y Morgan dejaron las toallas extendidas en el camastro las sandalias debajo de él y tomados de la mano entraron poco a poco a la alberca , a Harry le costó un poco de trabajo bajando poco a poco los escalones de la parte menos profunda de la alberca , cuando por fin sus pies tocaron el último escalón el agua el llegaba casi al cuello, Morgan lo estaba tomando de las manos ayudándolo a darle confianza , mientras el caminaba lentamente .

Bueno Harry ahora vamos a hacer algo , vamos a aguantar la respiración , sumergirnos durante unos segundo y luego saldremos a flote , tomaras una fuerte bocanada de aire , la sostendrás el aire dentro de tu boca meterás la cabeza al agua contaras en tu mente hasta 5 y luego saldrás , desacuerdo , yo lo hare primero , y luego lo haremos juntos –

Morgan puso el ejemplo primero se inco en el fondo de la alberca para quedar más o menos a la estatura de Harry (recordemos que es una alberca para niños) tomo aire y sumergió la cabeza luego de 5 segundos, saco la cabeza del agua y saco el aire.

Ves Harry , no pasa nada , yo estoy contigo , y estas seguro , cuando cuente 3 tomaremos aire meteremos la cabeza en el agua contaras en tu mente hasta 5 y luego saldremos , - Harry asintió con la cabeza – 1 ….2….3

Ambos tomaron grandes bocanadas de aire y se sumergieron, contaron hasta 5, y luego sacaron las cabezas del agua.

¿ Qué tal ? .- pregunto Morgan a Harry

No paso nada – contesto el niño sonriente

Te lo dije, ahora vamos a lo siguiente….

Durante los siguientes 30 minutos Morgan enseño a Harry algunas cosas básicas para un nadador como flotar , aguantar la respiración , luego de eso Hermione y Jane se les unieron para compartir un rato agradable en familia , Hermione se aventó de bomba por diversión y Jane entro al agua con un elegante clavado , luego chapotear un rato Morgan tenia a Harry en hombros y Jane tenia a Hermione en los suyos , jugaron así durante un rato ,encestando pequeños valones en las canastas , saludando a algunos de los colegas del hospital que también tenían membrecía en el club junto con sus familias .

Hey Morgan amigo, ¿cómo va todo, como se siente el pequeño Harry el día de hoy? – se acerco a saludar un hombre alto de cabello negro vestido con un traje de baño de bermuda a cuadros y una camisa blanca de manga corta

Connor , amigo , buenos días , pues tu cual crees que sea el diagnostico , Harry salida al doctor Connor Kordingley , el realizo tu cirugía luego del accidente – le dijo Harry

Mucho gusto doctor – le dijo Harry extendiéndole la mano

El gusto es todo mío , te ves mucho mejor despierto y sin los tubos – contesto el doctor mientras le estrechaba la mano , todos rieron por el comentario – debo rime mi esposa me espera luego nos vemos

Con esto el doctor salió del área de la alberca luego de eso continuaron durante unos minutos hasta lo dedos de los niños comenzaron a arrugarse un poco eso significaba que era tiempo de salir del agua. Se pusieron las sandalias envolvieron a los niños en las toallas y se encaminaron a los vestidores, al cavo de unos minutos salieron y se dirigieron al restaurante del club, como habían salido muy temprano y entrarían primero a la alberca decidieron saltar el desayuno, pero ya eran pasadas las 11 de la mañana y los niños estaban un poco hambrientos.

Disfrutaron de un rico desayuno , y luego comenzaron a hablar acerca de las posibles actividades que le podrían interesar a Harry para poder llegar a ser un héroe grande y fuerte como lo fue su padre se enteraron de que habría una exhibición de artes marciales en el deportivo aquella tarde , así que para matar el tiempo Harry y Morgan decidieron pasar un rato jugando soccer mientras Hermione y Jane pasaban al mañana en el área de manualidades y luego Hermione tomaría una clase de baile , acordando verse en la entrada del gimnasio donde se llevaría a cavo la exhibición a las 4 en punto se separaron .

Morgan llevo a Harry hasta una de las canchas de soccer que tenía el club, le enseño algunas cosas, como pases, como correr con el balón y como disparar, a Morgan le impresiono la velocidad que tenia Harry, a pesar de su corta estatura como medico podía decir que era más rápido que los niños promedio de su edad. Luego de unos 45 minutos de jugos decidieron descansar un rato se sentaron en el pasto, cerca de donde habían dejado unas botellas de agua, para refrescarse.

Bueno , dime qué piensas hasta ahora , puedes tomar una decisión entre el soccer y la natación – le pregunto Morgan luego de tomar un gran sorbo de agua

Pues no aun no, creo que debo de aprender a nadar porque no quiero ahogarme cada vez que vengamos, pero no llama la atención tanto como a Hermione. y el soccer es divertido , hay que ser muy águila para burlar a todos los jugadores y anotar un gol – contesto Harry

En ese mismo momento un gran número de muchachos armados con bastones largos y una red en la punta comenzaron a desfilar hacia el campo de soccer , tenían hombreras como los jugadores de fut bol americano , pero solo traían shorts , cascos más pequeños que los de americano , los guantes eran muy gruesos . A Harry todo eso le llamo la atención

¿Quienes son ellos? – pregunto el niño con curiosidad poniéndose de pie , y acercándose un poco hacia donde estaban ellos

Ellos son jugadores de Lacras , es un deporte parecido al hockey pero este se juga sobre pasto y no necesitas patines – le explico Morgan

¿ Nos podemos quedar a ver ? - pregunto Harry jalando a Morgan de la playera

Claro seguro. ven vamos a sentarnos – contesto él y juntos se encaminaron a las gradas.

El entrenamiento comenzó, primero debían de hacer una serie de ejercicios para fortalecer todos los músculos, como dar algunas vueltas a la cancha para calentar, luego abdominales, lagartijas sentadillas, así lo hicieron los jugadores durante unos 40 minutos, luego se pusieron el equipo y comenzaron a practicar algunas jugadas, pases, tiros, cosas básicas .durante otros 30 minutos.

Sera mejor irnos Harry la exhibición de artes marciales va a empezar – dijo Morgan poniéndose de pie

Harry se levanto, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima a los jugadores, caminaba lentamente él quería quedarse a ver el resto del entrenamiento pero Morgan lo apresuraba para irse.

CUIDADO! -

Se escucho un grito a lo lejos Morgan volteo una de las pequeñas bolas de lacross fue desviada , chiva directo hacia Harry , pero este ni se inmuto , y con una facilidad impresionante extendió el brazo y atrapo la pequeña pelota . El entrenador y alguno de los jugadores llegaron corriendo hasta Harry junto con Morgan que lo había visto todo . Llegaron con Harry y el aun sostenía en su mano la pequeña pelota

¿ Estás bien muchacho ? – le pregunto en entrenador asombrado de lo ocurrido

Si estoy bien , aquí esta su pelota – le dijo Harry con una sonrisa y le entrego al pelota al entrenador

¿Cómo hiciste eso ? – pregunto uno de los jugadores bastante alto al parecer de Harry

¿Qué , atrapar la pelotita ? , no fue difícil solo la vi venir levante el brazo y justo cuando pasaba sobre mi cabeza y listo estaba en mi mano – contesto el pequeño como si nada , mientras lo demás seguían asombrados

¿ Cuántos años tienes ? – pregunto el entrenador

7 – contesto el levantado los hombros

¿Alguna vez habías jugado Lacross ? – pregunto de nuevo el entrenador

No es la primera vez que veo algo como esto – contesto Harry

Buenas tardes soy Morgan Granger – extendió la mano el doctor al ver que el hombre casi ni se inmutaba de su presencia

Mitchell , entrenador de la selección juvenil de Lacross – le estrecho la mano el hombre

¿ juvenil , quiere decir que estos chicos tienen entre 14 y 18 años ? – le pregunto Morgan un poco sorprendido al ver el tamaño de los chicos , algunos de ellos eran incluso más altos que el

Su hijo tiene un talento natural , jamás había visto un niño de esa edad hacer algo así , las pruebas para el equipo infantil serán dentro de 3 semanas aquí mismas ¿les gustaría participar? – pregunto el entrenador emocionado

¿Qué no la infantil es a partir de los 9 años , no es un poco joven para jugar ? – pregunto Morgan abrazando a Harry por los hombros

Pues si esta 2 años debajo de la edad requerida pero con lo que acabo de ver no tengo ninguna duda de que quedara seleccionado – insistió en entrenador aun mas emocionado

¿Tu qué dices Harry , quieres intentarlo ? – le pregunto Morgan Mirando a Harry este no podía quitar la vista de los jugadores mientras seguían entrenado

SI , si quiero – contesto finalmente

PERFECTO ,en la recepción del club encontraran la ficha de inscripción y una lista de los documentos y el equipo que necesitara para la prueba , gracias muchacho y nos veremos aquí en 3 semanas – dijo esto y se alejo rápidamente para regresar a entrenar a sus muchachos

Morgan y Harry se miraron , se sonrieron y regresaron al club para la exhibiesen de artes marciales . Se encontraron con Jane y con Hermione en la entrada , se saludaron y entraron , durante la siguiente hora miraron a todos los combatientes de los diferentes tipos de artes marciales que formaban parte de la exisibisiòn . Pero lamente del pequeño estaba en otro lado seguía afuera , en la cancha de soccer . La exhibición termino y llego el momento de regresar a casa . Durante el camino de regreso Harry estaba un poco callado , se mantenía pensativo mientras Hermione y sus padres charlaban de las cosas divertidas que habían hecho en el club aquel día .

¿ Y tu Harry te divertiste ? –le pregunto Jane a Harry al notarlo tan callado

Si , si claro la alberca estuvo muy divertida – contesto el sin quitar la vista de la ventana , Jane miro a Morgan

Estas pensando en lo que dijo el entrenador verdad Harry – le pregunto Morgan , con eso fue suficiente para que Harry despertara y comenzara a hablar

El pequeño comentaba todo lo que había visto con una gran emoción , como los jugadores a pesar de su corta edad eran grandes y fuertes , y de que le gustaría mucho formar parte del equipo .

Bueno creo que encontrarnos lo que queríamos – dijo Morgan

Así es , que tal esto , entraras a clases de natación , no 3 veces por semana como Hermione , pero si una vez solo para que aprendas a nadar y a la vez te ayudara a tener condición física ya desarrollar tus músculos , así podrás crecer grande y fuerte – dijo Jean con una sonrisa

Harry estaba emocionado por que al parecer había encontrado algo para lo que podría ser bueno , se encontraba feliz , recordó cuando el entrenador le dijo Morgan , " su hijo " Morgan no había negado nada , se remitió a aceptar el hecho de que ante la gente Harry era hijo de Morgan y Jane Granger y por lo consiguiente hermano de Hermione .No estaba muy seguro de querer esto último , pero ya el tiempo le daría la oportunidad de saber que era exactamente lo que sentía por ella .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El tiempo seguía su curso , Harry se preparaba para las pruebas de Lacross , asistía a clases de natación una vez por semana solo para que aprendiera lo básico y poder divertirse con el resto de la familia cada vez que fueran al club sin temor a ahogarse si deicida jugar en la parte profunda de la alberca con Hermione . En sus ratos libres luego de sus deberes escolares salía al jardín de atrás y con el bastón de Lacross que ya le había comprado Morgan , lanzaba la pequeña pelota contra la pared y la atrapaba con el bastón y volvía a lanzarla , así seguía durante horas , hasta que se ponía oscuro y Monik le tenía que recordar que era hora de la cena . El y Hermione platicaban con sus amigos en el colegio de que participaría en las pruebas de Lacross , algunos niños le decían que no sería fácil , algunos otros lo animaban y le decían que lo lograría , estaba muy contento de que sus amigos estuvieran de su parte , algo que nunca avía sentido antes , la mayor parte del tiempo era ridiculizado por los amigos de su primo y nadie había estado ahí para confortarlo , pera esta vez estaba seguro de que pasara lo que pasara su familia estaría ahí para brindarle su amor y su apoyo .

El sábado en que se efectuarían las pruebas finalmente llego . Harry casi no pudo dormir de la emoción aquella noche , tenía que presentarse en el club deportivo a las 9 de la mañana , pero a las 6 de la mañana el ya se estaba preparando , tomo un buen baño , se puso su atuendo deportivo favorito tomo su maleta y su bastón y salió de su habitación .

Salió al jardín de atrás , los primeros rayos de sol estaban por salir , se asomaban por detrás de la barda de la casa , sintió como aquellos cálidos rayos de sol lo llenaran de energía , se sentó en el pasto , saco de su maleta el porta retrato con la foto de sus padres , ese sería como su amuleto de la suerte , los miro durante unos instantes , abrazo el portarretratos y se recostó en el pasto , veía las nubes ir y venir en el cielo perdiendo totalmente la noción del tiempo .

¿ Se puede saber cuánto tiempo tienes aquí ? – pregunto una voz desde atrás de el

Harry se enderezó rápidamente y miro hacia a tras era Jane que lo miraba con una sonrisa desde la entrada del jardín

Hola , buenos días , la verdad no lo sé no creo que mucho – contesto Harry alborotándose el cabello un poco

¿Estas nervioso por la prueba ? – le pregunto Jane mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento junto a él sobre el pasto

Un poco , nunca me había sentido tan emocionado en mi vida , espero hacerlo bien – contesto Harry sonriendo

Ya verás que te irá bien , nosotros estaremos apoyándote todo el tiempo te o prometo – le dijo Jane abrazándolo por los hombros dándole un beso en la cabeza

Acto seguido regresaron adentro de la casa , en ese momento eran las 7:45 de la mañana , Monik ya estaba lista preparando el desayuno mientras los señores Granjer terminaban de alistarse , Hermione ya estaba abajo en la cocina con Harry . Los Granger bajaron a desayunar , luego de hacerlo con algo de prisa subieron a los autos y emprendieron el camino al deportivo , Harry miraba por la ventana , casi no había autos en las calles , en un sábado a las 8:30 de la mañana la mayoría de las familias aun se encontraban durmiendo o apenas despertando . Finalmente a las 8:40 de la mañana llegaron al deportivo , estacionaron el auto se encaminaron a la cancha donde se realizarían las pruebas , Harry caminaba mas rápido de lo normal , aun con la pesada maleta al hombro y el bastón en la mano caminaba bastante a prisa , estaba ansioso por comenzar .

En el campo estaban ya todos los aspirantes al equipo junto con sus familias , Harry pudo notar que la mayoría de los niños eran más grandes que él , incluso cuando se acercaron a las bancas para que Harry comenzara a alistarse , atraía las miradas de algunos curiosos al ver a un niño tan pequeño querer hacer las pruebas .

No te preocupes Harry , lo importante es como juegues no tu tamaño , recuerda que entre más grandes son mas fuerte caen – le dijo Morgan guiñándole un ojo , Harry sonrió

Morgan , no le des esos consejos a Harry se trata de que aprenda a jugar limpio – dijo Jane con un tono un poco de reproche

Tranquila amor estoy seguro de que Harry sabe que es broma – Contesto Morgan sin quitarle la vista de encima a Harry guiñando el ojo de nuevo , Harry rio un poco mas

Los niños terminaron de ponerse el equipo , las familias se despidieron de sus respectivos niños para ir a apoyarlos desde las gradas . Las palabras de los entrenadores se escuchaban vagamente hasta las tribunas , había alrededor de35 niños esperando poder ocupar un lugar en el equipo pero menos de la mitad de ese grupo lo lograría . La practica comenzó podía notar a la perfección a Harry desde lejos ya que era el más pequeño del grupo y con el equipo puesto era inconfundible .

Primero fue una prueba de resistencia física , algunas vueltas alrededor del campo , luego abdominales y sentadillas , un pequeño circuito con obstáculos y luego les midieron el tiempo al recorrer 50 metros , pequeño , pero se podía notar que Harry era uno de los mas rápidos y de los que tenían mejor condición física , luego de que la mayoría de los niños estaban sentados en el pasto y algunos acostados , Harry se mantenía de pie . Luego pasaron un rato tirando pases a corta y larga distancia , algunos niños no lograron atrapar ni un disparo , algunos otros atraparon entre 4 y 7 disparos , mientras Harry solo perdió 1 de todo lo que le habían lanzado , parecía que todo chiva a la perfección . La ultima parte de la prueba era la de tiro a la `portería , tenían que burlas a dos jugadores y luego anotar .

Uno a uno pasaron todos los niños , y solo 4 de ellos lograron anotar , entre ellos se encontraba el pequeño Harry . Las pruebas terminaron a las 11:30 de la mañana . Los niños que habían sido seleccionados corrían felices hasta sus padres para celebrar , los que no caminaban afligidos para ser confortados por sus familias

LO LOGRE , QUEDE EN EL EQUIPO – regreso Harry corriendo mientras saltaba a los brazos de Morgan

Felicidades campeón savia que lo lograrías – le decía Morgan mientras giraba de felicidad con Harry en los brazos

Es genial Harry te felicito – le dijo Hermione emocionada

No teníamos ninguna duda de que quedarías en el equipo mi amor – le dijo Jane y le dio un beso en la mejilla

El entrenador se acerco a los respectivos padres para entregarle horarios de entrenamientos , requerimientos y demás información que necesitaran para poder pertenecer oficialmente al equipo infantil de Lacross . Los Granger estaban felices , tenían que celebrar el primer triunfo de Harry . Dejaron la cancha para acompañar a Harry a los vestidores para que se aseara y poder ir a celebrar . Luego de unos 15 minutos Harry salió limpiecito , se encaminaron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto .

Pare celebrar , decidieron llevar a los niños a un parque de diversiones . Cuando se estacionaron y caminaron hasta las puertas del parque Harry se quedo boquiabierto , había escuchado hablar de aquel lugar cuando su primo se burlaba de que la había pasado increíble con sus amigos mientras él se había quedado limpiando la casa , esta vez nadie se estaba burlando de él , estaban en el parque de diversiones por él , lo estaban recompensando por su esfuerzo . Una satisfacción que jamás había sentido y que más se imagino que chiva a sentir viviendo con los Doddley .

Pasaron un día increíble en familia , subiendo a los juegos mecánicos , entrando a la casa de los espejos y para rematar y terminar el día con broche de oro , Harry y Hermione se armaron de valor y entraron a la casona del terror , durante el recorrido , a pesar de que si fueron víctimas de varios sustos y saltaron en varias ocasiones jamás soltaron sus manos y así salieron de la casa embrujada .

Solo por ese día los Granger habían accedido a que los niños comieran golosinas y comida chatarra como perros calientes y banderillas , incluso Jane disfruto de un helado de doble chocolate para unirse a alegría de los niños .

A las 6 de la tarde y luego de haber pasado ya 12 horas despierto , Harry no pudo más y en cuanto su cabecita toco el respaldo del asiento trasero del auto se quedo profundamente dormido , Hermione le puso el cinturón de seguridad y emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa .


	17. El perdòn

Espero que les este gustando como va todo esto , estoy actualizando porque estoy de vacaciones y quiero publicar todo lo que pueda . tomare en cuenta la idea que me plantearon en uno de los revews , tu saves quien eres , estoy pensando en algo acerca de tu comentario .

Aquí les dejo esto , y recuerden dejarme sus comentarios , ideas , ocurrencias , no importa lo locas o escabrosas, o graciosas que sean .

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los grandes cambios en nuestra vida se dan cuando finalmente estamos listo para salir al mundo real , luego de años y años de preparasiòn , de estudios de experiencia , nuestros padres nos preparan para salir del cascaron y enfrentar lo que nos tenga deparado el destino .

Vencer retos y conquistar metas poniendo siempre nuestro mejor esfuerzo en ello . Esa siempre será la mejor herencia que nos puedan dejar , conocimiento , y ganas de salir adelante .

Pero para Harry el momento del cambio y de los retos habia llegado a muy temprana edad . Luego de haber escapado de casa de sus tìos , sufris un accidente casi fatal , fue resivido con amor en casa de la familia Granger , una familia comformada por los orgullosos padres de una pequeña niña de la edad de Harry .

Si luego de luchar por recuperarse logro salir adelante como el ave fénix que resurge de sus cenizas ,Harry sobrevivo con mas fuerza que antes .

Con el pasar del tiempo Harry y Hermione crecieron como hermanos , Harry luego de lograr entrar en la liga infantil de Lacross , se entrego en cuerpo y alma , Hermione continuo con sus estudios de piano y sus entrenamientos de natación , rápidamente el tiempo de Jane y Morgan Granger tenis que ser dividido en varias partes , su trabajo en el hospital , los partidos de Lacross de Harry , Las comptencias de natasiòn y resitales de piano de Hermione , los mantenía en un actividad total los 7 dìas de la semana , pero aùn asi , continuaban cumpliendo la promesa que les hicieron a los pequeños aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna , nunca los habían dejado solos siempre en pimera fila como sus fans número 1 en cada partido , en cada competencia y en cada concierto .

En algunas ocasiones Harry no lograba controlar su magia , y probocava pequeños insidentes en el colegio o durante los entrenamientos , en algunas ocaciones Monik tenia que hacer uso de hechizos de memoria para hacer a los moogles olvidar lo que Harry havia provocado .

Deves poner mas atensiòn Harry , por favor , si te concentraras con la mitad de las ganas con las que entrenas , ya lograrías controlar tu magia – le dijo Monik una noche

Lo intento de verdad que lo intento , pero no es fácil , a beses pienso que esto de ser mago no es para mi – contesto Harry aquella ves cuando tenia 8 años .

Harry preguntava a Monik si savia algo de sus padres , si savia a lo que se dedicavan en el mundo Magico , si los conoció en su época de estudiantes , la niñera los havia conocido no por mucho , cuando ella entro al colegio ellos hivan ya en 4to grado , savia le explicava como su padre era uno de los mas populares en todo el castillo que su madre traia babeando por ella a mas de un alumno .

A beses Hermione se unia a las platicas escuchado historias de Hogwarts , de sus estudiantes , de los que era el quidtich incluso les mostraba fotografías y algunos artículos de el profeta que ella recolectava cuando hiva Hogsmeade en sus días libres , Hermione dìa a dìa se interesava mas y mas en el colegio y los estudios mágicos , Harry por otro lado estaba mas interesado en las historias de travesuras escolares , en las que su padre era el protagonista .

Quien hiva a pensar que aquel muchacho travieso que aquella destacada estudiante de posiones se comvertirian en una de la pareja de aurores mas fuerte y mas famosa del ministerio – Comento Monik en otra ocacion cuando platicava con los niño frente a la chimenea disfrutando de una taza de chocolate cliente durante el invierno

¿Qué son los aurores ? – pregunto Harry con los ojos muy abiertos

Son como los guardianes de la seguridad en el reino mágico , se entrenan duro durante años para poder combatir a los magos oscuros que amenazan con interrumpir la paz y la tranquilidad del reino mágico – contesto Monik interncaviando miradas con los niños

Entonces,¿ mis padres pelaron en contra de los magos malvados , y le salvaron la vida a mucha gente ? – pregunto Harry con mirada soñadora

Asi es Harry , fueron dignos combatientes contra las fuerzas oscuras , pelearon como los grandes – contesto Monik

A Harry le fasinava escuchar la manera en la que Monik se expresava de sus padres podría imaginarlos en diferentes situaciones en las que la gente les aplaudía y los recivian con los mejores honores a todas partes a donde hivan . sentía orgullo cada ves que escuchaba los relatos de Monik

El tiempo seguía su curso ,las fiestas de cumpleaños ean cada ves mas elaboradas para dar gusto a los niños que hivan creciendo , para el cumpleaños número 10 de Harry no basto tan solo con bocadillos música y un tumbling para su amigos , este año avían tenido que rentar dos juegos inflables , música y una pista de coches de carreras a control remoto . Aquella tarde de sábado todos los amigos del colegio mas los compañeros de equipo de Harry estaban pasándola en grande , risas y alegría se escuchaban por el jardín mientras que adentro los padres de los niños asistentes a la fiesta pasaban un buen rato charlando , Los abuelos por ambas partes habían aceptado con alegría a Harry en la familia , les dava tristesa por lo que havia tenido que pasar pero les encantava la idea de poder tenerlo seguro en un lugar mejor donde finalmente pudo ser feliz .

La fiesta termino para los niños un poco pasadas las 10 de la noche , el resto de los miembros de la familia se quedaron hasta pasadas las 11 , dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron . Al fin se havina quedad dolos los cuatro integrantes principales de la familia .

Bueno Harry espero que te la hayas pasado bien el dìa de hoy –dijo Morgan estirando los brazos

Claro que si , mi cumpleaños se pone mejor cada año , muchas gracias – dijo Harry aun emocionado por aquel dìa

Bueno pues solo nos hace falta algo – dijo Jane mirando a su esposo con complicidad

No lo creo , he tenido todo lo que necesito el dìa de hoy – dijo Harry amablemente

Te equibocas Harry , espera un segundo y lo sabras , no se muevan de aquí – dijo Morgan , el i Jane se fueron al despacho y , un minutos después regresaron a la sala Jane tenia en la mano una caja de terciopleo morada se sentaron de nuevo frente a Harry y Hermione

Harry durante estos años al igual que Hermione has estado siendo preparado para tu educación mágica , el profesor Dombeldor personalmente has estado muy al pendiente de ti todo este tiempo , el savia que tu cumpleaños estaba cerca , asi que en su ultima visita nos dejo esto , nos dijo que era muy importante que lo recivieras el dia de tu cumpleaños – Dijo Jane extendiéndole la caja a Harry

Esta la tomo , la miro por unos segundos y la acaricio , la miro de nuevo , se imaginava que seria algún artefacto mágico que se acostumbra regalar a los magos cuando cumplen 10 años , alguna tradición o algo parecido , la abrió , dentro encontró un pergamino doblado , al tomarlo revelo lo que havia en su interior parecía ser una navaja , pero no era algo parecido a lo que Harry conocía , cuando la tomo entre sus manos se pudo percatar de que de un lado del mango estaba forrada de piel de algo escamoso , Harry pensó que seria cocodrilo , y del otro lado el mango era de madera muy suave , pudo notar que havia algo grabado en ella "J.P". se quedo pensando mirando aquellas inicales , con mucho cuidado saco la hoja de navaja , relusiente paresia nueva resien afilada , la examinocon mucho cuidado para no lastimarse . luego la volvió a guardar y tomo el troso de pergamino que havia dentro de la caja

_ Querido Harry :_

_ Si estas leyendo esto es por que desgraciadamente no logramos sobrevivir a la batalla contra el mal . Pero espero que hayas podido encontrar un lugar donde te den el cariño y el amor que te mereces y que desgraciadamente tu madre y yo no logramos darte . _

_ Lo que tienes en tus manos es una navaja mágica hecha a mano por los duendes de los bozques de Rumania , a mi me fue otorgada por mii padre cuando cumpli 10 años , su hoja es capas de cortar cualquier tipo de material existente y capas de abrir cualquier cerradura , como comprenderas no hay muchas de estas , solo 2 para ser exactos , una de ellas esta en tus manos y a pertenecido a la familia por generaciones , cuidala bien has buen uso de ella , te abrirá muchas puertas cuando entres a Hogwarts ._

_ Nunca te rindas , siempre lucha por lo que crees que es correcto ._

_ Con amor Tu padre_

_ James Potter_

Tomo de nuevo la navaja en sus manos vio de nuevo las letras grabadas en ella , una lagrima corrió por su mejilla , tenia entre sus manos uno de los objetos de su padre , no podía haber podido pedir mas aquel dìa , levanto la cabeza y miro a los Granger les extendió la carta para que leyeran el contenido . Mientras mirava con facinasion la navaja junto con Hermione .

¿ Estas feliz de estar viviendo con nosotros ? – pregunto Jane secándose una lagrima solitaria que cayo expontaneamente por la comisura de su ojo

Harry se lanzo y los abrazo fuertemente a los dos durante unos segundos

Ustedes son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida – le dijo les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno se separo y regreso a abrazar a Hermione – si tu no te huberas acercado a mi aquel dìa , ahorita quien sabe en donde estaría , gracias Hermione – le dijo Harry y la abrazo aun con mas fuerza

Definitivamente su padre tenia razón tomo un poco de tiempo y tuvieron que pasar por algunas cosas no muy agradables , pero havia encontrado una familia de verdad que le diera el amor y el cariño que le fue arrebatado al ser solo un bebe .

Luego de esto les dio las buenas noches y se fue a su dormitorio . Hermione se quedo sola con sus padres en la sala , se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione Jane la abrazo

¿En que piensa mi princesa ? – le pregunto ella a Hermione

En nada en particular , en como Harry se a convertido en mi hermano en estos años – contesto ella recargándose en el pecho de su madre

Asi es , se a convertido en un hijo mas para nosotros , ¿ dime hija alguna ves te has sentido desplazada o has sentido que te hemos hecho a un lado por Harry ? –pregunto Morgan tomando a Hermione de la mano

No , nunca , asisten a mis competencias y a mis resitales de piano , al igual que vamos a los partidos de Harry , entiendo que de ves en cuando se pierdan alguna actividad por su trabajo , pero se que nos quieren a los dos por igual – contesto ella con un bosteza ya era un poco tarde para que estuviera despierta una niña de 10 años

Nos alegra mucho que pienses asi amor , anda es hora de que te vallas a dormir que ya es tarde – Dijo Jane

Hermione asintió con la cabeza salto del sillón dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación . Los Granger luego verla desaparecer escaleras arriba se sentaron juntos para terminarse las copas de vino que uan tenían en la mesita de noche

¿ Crees que algún dìa el padre biológico de Hermione aparezca ? – pregunto Jane fiando la vista en las flamas de la chimenea

No , no lo creo , nisiquiera creo que este vivo – contesto Morgan terminando el resto de vino tinto que tenia en la copa

Si eso si – contesto ella bebiendo el ultimo sorbo del liquido color rojo opaco .

Se dieorn un tierno beso en los labios y se fueron escaleras arriba a su habitación

Al dìa siguiente era domingo , y como en años y fiestas anteriores entre los 4 ayudarian a dejar el jardín trasero impecable , los encargados recogerían lo inflables el lunes por la mañana si que Harry y Hermione tenian aquellos castillos con obstáculos para jugar durante el dìa para ellos solo , una buena manera de de cerrar con broche de oro el fin de semana .

Jane y Morgan tomavan el solo en el jardín mientras sus hijos jugaban cuando el localizador que los mantenía 24 horas conectados con el hospital comenzó a vipar .

¿Pasa algo grave? – pregunto Jane a su esposo

Parece que si hubo un accidente un muy fuerte y necesitan de nuestra ayuda – Contesto el poniéndose de piè

Monik por favor sabemos que es tu dia libre pero esto es una emergencia – le dijo Jane mientras se ponía las sandaleas

Si Doctora no se preocupe yo me quedare con los niños , vallan , no pierdan tiempo – contesto Monik

Los doctores Greanger subieron al automóvil rechinando las llantas , el localizador no dejava de sonar , cuando al fin llegaron a al hospital se estacionaron bruscamente y entraron corriendo a urgencias , el lugar estaba repleto de heridos , gente que lloraba de dolor tratando cubrir heridas sangrantes , las ambulancias llegavan una tras otra con heridos grabes . La zona de urgencias , era mas una zona de guerra .

Doctora Granger esto es un cahos , organise a las enfermeras y avise por radio a todas las unidades que solo podemos atender a otro 2 heridos de gravedad y 4 con heridas menores los demasn tendrán que ser admitidos admitidos en otras instituciones – le ordeno , en ese momento no eran un matrimonio ,eran los doctores mas respetados del hospital trabajando hombro con hombro para salvar el mayor número de vidas posible

Asintiendo con la cabeza se dirigió al area de triaje , comenzaò aorganizar un poco a los heridos que llegaban y a los que ya estaban ahí , aviso a las demás ambulancias lo que devian hacer y a que hopitales devian trasladar al resto de los heridos . Morgan entro en una de las salas para comenzar a tender a los heridos mas graves .

¿ Alguien puede decirme que diablos paso aquí de donde sale toda esta gente ? – pregunto Morgan al primer enfermero que vio en la sala de trauma mientras se ponian guantes y bata

Hubo un grabe accidente al parecer un auto se quedo frenos y se estrello justo a la mitad de un autobús de pasajeros , el autobús estaba repleto – Contesto el enfermero mientras colocaba el suero en e gancho del pasiente

Apenas pasava del medio dia cuando los Granger llegaron al hospital , las horas pasaron atendiendo a herido y enviando a pasientes cirujias de emergencia . por fin alrededor de las 4:15 de la tarde , todo comenzava a calmarse , ya lamayor parte de los herido estaban estables , alguno con solo raspones y magulladuras havin sido dados de alta , otro no corrieron con la misma suerte alguuno se encontraban aùn en ciruja devido a las graves heridas , Incluso Jane tubo que entrar a operar de mergenca aquella tarde a una mujer mas o menos de su edad .

Aùn havia muchas cosas por hacer , como encontrar a las familias de los heridos , y tratar de ver si familiares o amigo estavan o no el mismo hospital . Desgraciadamente algunos de los pasientes no lograron salvarse , y murieron luego de ser atendido en cuidado intensivo, uno mas murió en quirófano , los demás se encontraban estables .

Luego de todo aquel cahos Morgan subió a su oficina para hacer algunas llamadas encendio el televisor en el canal de noticias para ver si lograva encontrar razón de lo que havia pasado . En el canal de noticias se veía la escena del accidente , un gran autobús partdo a la pitad , con auto en medio de ambas partes , con el frente totalmente destrozado havia sangre y partes del auto y del autobús por todas partes de la intersección donde havia ocurrido el choque .

"_Testigos de lo ocurrido manifiestan que el auto se dirigía a gran velosidad ,aseguran que el conductor del autobús hizo sonar su bosina para que el conductor del auto bajara la velosidad pero tubo suerte , y el auto se impacto a gran velocidad partiendo a la mitad el pesado vehiculo , tenemos la identidad de dueño del vehiculo causante de esta tragedia , su nombre es Vernon Dorsley , lametablemente el y su pequeño hijo de 11 años Doddle murieron en el lugar del accidente , su esposa Petunia Dorsley fue trasladada en estado vritico al hospital de Londres "_

Termino de decir la reportera _, _cuando Morgan escucho aquellas palabras recordó que Jane estaba en cirujia con una mujer de las características de la tia de Harry , salió corriendo de su oficina , recorrió los pasillo y suvioo corriendo las escaleras hasta los quirófanos , pero havia llegado tarde ya todo havia terminado .

Encontro a Jane de pie en medio del quirófano entre gasas e instrumentos ensangrentadas

¿ Que paso , lograste salvar a la mujer ? – pregunto Morgan tomando jane de los hombros

Si , pero no se que es lo que pasara ahora , logramos reparar algunos de los daños , pero el pulmon izquierdo estaba totalmente colapsado , el corazón entro en paro 3 beses , tuvimos que estirparle el baso y un riñon , las siguientes 48 horas serán criticas para ella – contesto Jane suspirando y cerrando los ojos

¿No notaste nada en particular en su rostro , algo familiar ? – pregunto Morgan mientras salian del quirófano

No la verdad es que no puse mucha atención , su rostro estaba inflamado y con laceraciones – contesto ella quitándose la bata y el gorro para depositarlos en el contenedor del pasillo

Vamos a verla , necesito estar seguro – contesto Morgan , sin detener el paso

¿ A que te refieres , de que necesitas estar seguro ? – si esa mujer es quien creo que es , a partir de esta noche Harry no tendrá mas familia que nosotros – contesto Morgan dando vuelta a la esquina para entrar al area de terapia intensiva

Jane aùn sin entender , siguio a su esposo hasta la sala , miraron a algunos pasientes , y fueron directamente hasta donde estaba la mujer recién operada , Morgan tomo el expediente y lo leyó , la mujer havia sido identificada como la esposa del causante del accidente .Morgan cerro los ojos le extendió la carpeta a Jane y dijo .

Trataste de salvarle la vida a la tia de Harry – dijo Morgan abriendo los ojos y clavando la vista en la mujer postrada en la cama

Jane no lo creía , tomo la carpeta con brusquedad y leyó el nombre que estaba en la primera pagina Petunia Dorsley , cerro la carpeta del golpe , y clavo la mirada en la mujer , postrada en una cama al borde de la muerte , no se veía tan altanera y arrogante como cuando maltratava a Harry pensó Jane

Bueno cuando nos convertimos en médicos , juramos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo por salvar a cada ser humano que atendieramos sin importar que , y ella , aun que nos cueste trabajo creerlo , también es un ser humano , ¿Qué paso con el esposo y con su hijo , ellos están también aquí o fueron trasladados a otro lado ? – pregunto Jane sin quitar la vista de la mujer

No ellos murieron en el lugar , al parecer ellos fueron los causantes de todo este desastre – Dijo Morgan apretando fuertemente la piesera de la cama

No puede ser – Dijo Jane colocando de nuevo en su lugar el expediente

Luego de unos minutos , intercambiaron miradas y salieron del area de terapia intensiva . Entraron en la primer sala de juntas que encontraron vacia , cerraron la puerta y tomaron haciento .

¿ Que le diremos a Harry ? –pregunto Jane recargándose en la silla y cruzando los dedo de ambas manos

No lo se , en estos tres años que ha estado con nosotros nunca ha preguntado por ellos o nos ha pedido que lo llevemos a verlos , ya ves hasta cambiaron al niño del colegio , los señores tenían la orden de reestriccion , pero el niño …

… el niño estaba mal influenciado por sus padres y por eso se comportava asi - termino Jane con tomo molesto

¿ Entonces crees que su tia no sobreviva ? – pregunto Morgan pensativo

No es que le desee el mal , pero hablando como medico , tiene un 5% de posibilidad de sobrevivir y llevar una vida normal , el daño es muy grande – contesto Jane con un suspiro

Bueno pues esperemos a ver que pasa en las siguientes 48 horas – Termino Morgan , luego de mirarse durante unos segundos salieron de la sala de juntas .

Llamaron a Monik para avisarle que nesesitavan que se hicera cargo de los niños por el resto del dìa ya que no sabían a que hora regresarían del hospital . Durante las siguientes horas , todo el personal del hospital , trabajaba a marchas forzadas , tratando de localizar a lo familiares de los heridos , dando esperanzas a los que ya se encontraban con sus conocidos en ese momento y lamentablemente una que otra mala noticia tuo que ser dada a los corazones de familias que esperaban pasientemente a que un medico les dijera , que su hijo , un padre o un esposo amoroso estaba fuera de peligro , pero la realidad nos juega bromas my pesadas en esos casos .

Los cuerpos de los causantes del accidente habían sido llevados al hospital para una autopsia , ya que no se explicavan como pudo haver pasado algo asi , devìan saber si el conductor estaba bajo la influencia de bebidas alcoholicas o de algún estupefaciente .

Los Grangre regresaron a casa pasada la media noche . Entraron a las habitaciones de cada uno de los niños solo para estar seguros de que todo estaba en orden , Hermione dormía plácidamente abrazando a su oso de peluche favorita , y Harry descansaba plácidamente , notaron que la navaja descansava en su mesia de noche frente a la foto de sus padres .

¿Crees que esto lo valla a fectar mucho ? – Pregunto Jane mientras entravan a su habitación

No lo se , Harry a cambiado mucho estos años , no queda nada de aquel niño nimido y temeroso que llego a vivir con nosotros , cada días es mas abierto hacia la gente , no le cuesta nada de trabajo hacer amigos , a madurado mucho a pesar de su corta edad – contesto Morgan mientras se ponía el pantalón de la pijama

Estoy deacuerdo contigo , es otro desde que vive con nosotros – decía mientras terminava de ponerse el camisón

Ambos se dieron las buenas noches y se acostaron a dormir , ella cobijada bajo los fuertes brazos de su amado recargando la cabeza sobre su pecho .

Como los niños estaban de vacaciones de verano , tenían mucho tiempo libre , estaban inscritos en cursos didactitcos durante ese periodo del año , pero aùn asi tenían mucho tiempo libre durante las tardes , que Hermione usaba para practicar piano y Harry havia desarrollado un gusto por armar aviones a escala , cualquier cosas que tuviera que ver con estar en el aire y volar le llamava la atención , asi que para ese entonces ya tenia en su habitación varios modelos a escala de diferentes tipos de aviones , incluso el y Morgan tenían un pryecto juntos ,e stavan construyndo un avión a control remoto , que armavan cuandoo Morgan regresava del hospital .

Luego de unos días del choque , el cuerpo del tio y el primo de Harry contnuavan en la morgue del hospital , aun nadia havia hido a reclamarlos y la tia Petunia seguía inconciente . Luego de una semana , los Granger pensaron que era tiempo de dedirle a Harry lo ocurrido .

Querido Morgan y yo tenemos que hablar contigo – Le dijo Jane a Harry un viernes en la noche luego de haver terminado de ver una película .

¿De que se trata ? – pregunto Harry un poco intrigado

¿ Han escuchado algo acerca del terrible accidente de hace unos días ? – preguntoo Morgan intercmviando miradas con Harry y con Hermione

Si , el del automóvil que partió en dos un autobús , estuvo muy fuerte – dijo Hermione mirando a su mamà

Asi es , ese accidente en el que hubo personas que quedaron muy lastimadas y otras que desgraciadamente no pudieron llegar al hospital a tiempo y mirieron a causa de los golpes – Dijo Jane abrazando a Hermione

Que horrible . ¿pero ustedes lograron salvarle la vida a muchas de esas personas verdad ? – pregunto Harry con la inocencia característica de un niño de 10 años

Asi es , trabajamos en equipo con los doctores y enfermeras del hospital y logramos salvar muchas vidas aquella noche , pero algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte y por mas que nos esforzamos no logramos hacer nada por ellos – continuo Morgan mirand a Harry a los ojos

Nosotros sabemos que ustedes siempre hacen su mejor esfuerzo para salvar la vida de la gente que llega al hospital – Dijo Harry mirando a Morgan y Luego Jane

Me alegra que pienses asi Harry (Morgn se levanta del sillón y se sienta en la mesa de centro para quedar frente a Harry , y tomar su mano ) hay algo que deves saber acerca de algunas personas que estuvieron en ese accidente –

¿Alguno de nuestros amigos del colegio o algún compañero de mii equipo de lacross resulto herido? – pregunto Harry preocupado

No Harry , afortunadamente ninguno de sus amigos o sus familias tiene nada que ver en esto , se trata de tus tìos y de tu primo – comenzó a explicar Morgan sin soltar la mano del pequeño – Hicimos todo lo que pudimos por tu tìa pero sus heridas eran demasiado graves – Morgan hiso una pausa para escoger bien las palabras que usaría a continuación

¿Entonces mi tia esta … muerta ? - pregunto el pequeño intercambiando de nuevo miradas con Jane y luego con Morgan

No Harry , aun esta viva en el hospital pero desgraciadamente no le queda mucho tiempo – Dijo Jane

¿Y mi tio y mi primo , que paso con ellos , por que de ellos no dicen nada ? - pregunto Harry un poco ansioso

Harry ellos murieron en el lugar donde fue el accidente , fue instantáneo , no sufrieron , tal solo escucharon un fuerte golpe y nada mas – Contesto Morgan acercándose un poco mas a Harry

Durante un tiempo la sala de la casa se mantuvo en silencio Harry debatía con muchos sentimientos dentro de el , por un lado sus tios y su primo lo habían tratado como basura durante 7 años , pero a fin de cuentas lo havin alimentado, vestido y dado un techo al morir sus padres , les estaba agradecido por eso , a pesar de todo eran los únicos familiares de sangre que tenia en el mundo , nos les reprochava nada ni les guardava rencor .

Desde que llego a vivir con los Granger solo pedia que sus tiosy a su primo les fuera bien en la vida , a pesar de los maltratos y humillaciones los Grangre le habían enseñado a ser compasivo , a perdonar y a olvidar , asi que Harry estaba muy feliz de haver podido salir para siempre del No 4 de Privet Drive .

¿ Me dejarìan ver a mi tia ? – dijo finalmente Harry

Hoy es un poco tarde pero mañana al medio dia te llevaremos con ella – Dijo Morgan

Gracias , me ire a dormir , buenas noches – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie encaminándose a la escalera

Buenas noche mi amor – Alcanzo a decir Jane

Buenas noches campeón – se despidió Morgan

Brindandoles una timida sonrisa desde el descanso de la escalera Harry se fue a su cuarto .

Harry no pudo dormir mucho aquella noche , ya se havia hecho a la idea de no volver a ver a sus tios ni a su primo , gracias a que los Granger lo habían llevado a vivir con ellos , pero nunca se imagino que un dìa resiviria una noticia como esa . Queria ir a ver a su tia aun que sea por ultima ves y darle las gracias por haverle dado un techo , muy a su manera , pero lo habían hecho .

Al dìa siguiente Harry se levanto alrededor de las 9:30 , salió de su habitación y se encontró con Hermione en el pasillo envuelta en su bata de dormir

Buenos días Harry , ¿dormiste bien ? – le pregunto ella y lo abrazo

(Harry correspondió al abrazo) me costo un poco de trabajo , pero si logre dormir un poco – contesto el separándose de Hermione pero sin soltar su mano

Vamos a desayunar , seguro tienes hambre – le dijo Hermione con una sonrisa

Ambos bajaron a desayunar y entraron tomados de la mano a la cocina

¿ Papà no desayunara con nosotros ? – Pregunto Hermione al ver que faltava un lugar en la mesa

No nena el ya se fue al hospital , tubo un llamado de emergencia – Contesto Jane sirviendo el desayuno

Harry y Hermione se miraron y comenzaron a desayunar , Harry apenas si provo la porción que tenia en el plato , se le notava un poco distraído .

Luego de un rato llego la hora de irse , Jane y Harry abordaron el auto en dirección al hospital , el pequeño no savia a Ciencia cierta que esperar , aun que Jane ya le havia explicado un poco lo que encontraría a su llegada al hospital , Harry una se sentía temeroso.

Llegaron al hospital , se estacionaron y bajaron del auto , no havia gran movimiento en el hospital , continuaron su camino hasta el area de cuidado intensivo entraron , caminaron entre camas de distintos pasientes , al igual que Hermione Harry ya se havia acostumbrado a ver todo aquello ya que ambos pasaban parte de su tiempo libre en el hospital jugando con los niños en pediatría , no le molestava ver a pasientes entubados o cualquier otra cosa que fuera impactante para un niño de su edad .

Harri se abrazo a la cintura de Jane mientras caminaban , hasta que llegaron a la cama donde se encontraba su tìa , tendida en una cama , tenia un tubo saliéndole directamente por la garganta , para ayudarle a respirar , y muchos otros cables y aparatos que la mantenían con vida , Harry aun estaba un poco escondido detrás de Jane , le costo un poco de trabajo acercarse a su tìa , finalmente respiro profundo y se acerco , puso sus manitas en el barandal de la cama , un poco temeroso , con cuidado de no desconectar nada .

¿Esta dormida , puede escucharme si le hablo ? – pregunto Harry sin quitarle la vista de ensima a la mujer

Si puede escucharte pero dudo mucho que te conteste , es , solo cuestión de horas mi amor , no podemos hacer mas por ella – Contesto Jane poniendo las manos sobre los hombros de Harry

Tia Petunia , (Harry tomo la mano de su tia con delicadeza) , soy Harry – dijo el pequeño , por un segundo sintió como si su tia hubiera apretado su mano – tia … solo quería darte las gracias por haber cuidado de mi al morir mis padres –dijo Harry y nuevamente sintió el apretón , pero esta ves fuè un poco mas fuerte

Harry volteo a ver a Jane , ella le sonrio y asintió con la cabeza , en ese mismo instante , Petunia abrio los ojos levemente , una lagrima se dejo caher por la comisura de su ojo , al notar esto Harry se asusto y quiso soltarla , pero su tia apretó sus manos con un poco mas de fuerza , las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Harry , los lavios de tia Petunia se movieron junto con un sonido casi inaudible , Harry se acerco un poco mas parra tratar de comprender lo que la mujer trataba de decirle una ves mas los lavios se movieron pero era la palabra proninciada era inentendible .

Con un ultimo esfuerzo y con el ultimo aliento se escucho claramente lo que dijo

PERDONAME –

Luego de esto , la poca fuerza que tenia en la mano para sostener a Harry se extingio , el sonido consistente de monitor anuunciava que la Petunia Dorley ya no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos . Harry se solto y abrazo a Jane , ella le hizo una seña a una de las enfermeras para que se hicieron cargo de sacar el cuerpo de la tia de Harry , luego ellos abandonaron el area de intensiva .

Harry caminava muy callado aùn abrazado de Jane , cuando salieron del asensor se encontraron con Morgan , este al ver a Harry y a su esposa supo inmediatamente lo que havia pasado , sin mensionar palabra alguna , Jany y Hary siguieron su camino hacia el estacionamiento para emprender el regreso a casa .


	18. Aprendiendo a Perdonar

Gracias por los comentarios , y si he pensado en hacer pareja a Harry y Hermione en el future de esta historia , pero aun no estoy segura si lo hare o no , igual en un principio y luego le doy un giro a la historia con un Nuevo presonaje y esa sera la pareja de Hermione , o de Harry , uno nunca save , con respecto a lo de la ortografìa igual estoy tratando de arreglar eso , a la hora de la edicion antes de subir un capitulo prometo mejorar de ahora en adelante .

Por lo pronto aquí les dejo esto es un poco corto , pero tiene un mensaje bastante chido espero que lo disfruten y felices fiestas

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Algunos tienen la gran fortuna de contar con su propia sangre para poder cuidar de nosotros , criarnos , vernos crecer y llevarnos por el buen camino para ser personas de bien . otros no tenemos tanta suerte y luego de alguna tragedia , nos vemos forzados ver una realidad que no es de cuento de hadas como debe de ser cuando eres un niño .

Los golpes que te da la vida te ayudan a ver el mundo desde un punto de vista muy distinto . y cuando eso ocurre alguno abran tenido la fortuna de ser ayudados por una mano amiga que les brinda lo que su propia sangre no les puede dar . Aquellas personas que sienten que poniendo un granito de arena pueden hacer de este mundo un lugar mas habitable para las nuevas generaciones .

Los Granger eran parte de esas personas , que sin importarles nada, decidieron darle una nueva vida a un pequeño llamado Harry Potter , que luego de trágicamente haber perdido a sus padres siendo solo un bebe de un año de edad , y que a causa de eso parte de su infancia se viera marcada por los maltratos de familiares que sin que se vieron forzados a adquirir la responsabilidad de la crianza de aquel ser indefenso . No, a los Granger no les importaba que no fuese su sangre , tomaron en sus manos la responsabilidad de darle a aquel niño una vida mejor , un futuro mas prospero .

Ahora los últimos miembros de su familia de sangre habían partido hacia un lugar del que no podrían regresar jamás , el por que del accidente nunca se sabría , quedo enterrado entre los fierros retorcidos de lo que solía ser un auto de lujo .

Cuanto dolor físico debe ser soportado para alcanzar el arrepentimiento de acciones llevadas a cavo en el pasado , nunca se sabe , cada persona es diferente , algunos nunca se arrepienten en vida dejando este mundo con amargura y resentimiento , otro buscan el perdón de aquellos a los que les causaron daño en el pasado y que ahora el dolor les hace comprender que es mas fácil vivir con una sonrisa que con un gesto fruncido .

Petunia Dorsley atravesó ese túnel , aquel en el que toda tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos , aquel en el que los errores y las lagrimas que hiso derramar a otros por sus desprecios y malos tratos se convirtieron en sus propias lagrimas de dolor y sufrimiento al estar en su lecho de muerte y pedirle perdón a aquel ser inocente .

El corazón y la mente del pequeño Harry Potter estaban llenos de pensamientos y sentimientos aquella noche , tomo el retrato de sus padres en una mano y la navaja herencia de su padre en la otra

¿Ustedes los perdonarían? – dijo Harry hablándole al retrato como esperando una respuesta que dentro de el ,savia que no llegaría

Continuo mirando el retrato mientras sostenía la navaja con la otra mano jugueteaba con ella sintiendo las diferentes texturas de la piel de dragón y la fina madera , suspiro , se puso de pié , dejo el retrato de sus padres en la mesita de noche y guardando la navaja en el bolsillo del pantalón salió de su habitación .

Camino por el pasillo del segundo piso , la puerta de la sala de televisión estaba entreabierta ,alcanzo a ver a Hermione y a su padre mirando t.v. camino mas despacio para no llamar su atención , bajo las escaleras en silencio , la cocina estaba a oscuras , solo la luz del fuego y el crepitar de las brazas de la chimenea se escuchaban en la sala , noto que una de las pequeñas lamparillas del jardín de atrás estaban encendidas , se acerco hasta el marco de la puerta , alcanzo a ver a Jane recostada en uno de los camastros . Volteo hacia la sala y noto que había una manta doblada en el respaldo de uno de los sillones , la tomo y salió al jardín .

Creo que hace un poco de frio , con esto estarás mejor – Le dijo Harry a Jane mientras la cubría con la manta y le sonreía

Gracias Harry eres muy tierno , hay suficiente espacio para los dos si quieres acompañarme a mirar las estrellas un rato – le dijo Jane abriendo los brazos a Harry

El pequeño inmediatamente accedió , se recostó con Jane en el camastro , ella lo abrazo , quedando los dos no solo bajo la frazada que Harry amablemente le había brindado , al mismo tiempo estaban siendo cobijados por el manto de estrellas de aquella tranquila noche de verano .

¿Qué haces aquí afuera tu sola , por que no esta Morgan o Hermione contigo ? – pregunto Harry sin quitar la vista del cielo

Me gusta venir a pensar un poco cuando tengo una guardia difícil en el hospital - . contesto ella recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de Harry – cuando pierdo a un paciente , me gusta pensar que ahora es una estrella mas de las que nos observan cada noche – termino de decir con un suspiro

¿Crees que mis tíos y mi primo estén haya arriba con la demás gente buena ? – pregunto Harry con un tono de tristeza en la voz

Si , yo creo que si – Contesto Jane

¿Aun que hayan sido …así ? – pregunto Harry sintiendo la humedad de una lagrima recorriendo su mejilla

¿Me preguntas eso por lo que paso esta tarde verdad? – pregunto Jane

¿Tu que harías si estuvieras en mi lugar , los perdonarías ? – pregunto Harry

Harry , para poder perdonar primero debemos aprender a olvidar – contesto Jane

No entiendo – contesto Harry un poco confundido

Mira , ¿recuerdas hace unos meses cuando accidentalmente golpeaste en la rodilla a uno de tus compañeros con el bastón durante un entrenamiento? – pregunto Jane

Si lo recuerdo , Jacob no me ha dejado olvidarlo , le he pedido perdón 100 beses , y siempre dice que si me perdona , pero me lo recuerda en cada entrenamiento – contesto Harry un poco apenado al recordar lo sucedido

Pues si Jacob hubiera aprendido a olvidar te hubiera perdonado sinceramente y no te estaría recordando cada ves que se ven – contesto Jane

Entonces , para poder perdonar a mis tíos , …..¿debo de olvidar todo lo que me hicieron? – pregunto Harry con un tono un poco de molestia

Asi es , se que no es fácil y no te puedo obligar a que lo hagas , pero solo dime , ¿hace cuanto que todo eso paso? – pregunto Jane

Pues todo termino hace 3 años – contesto Harry

¿has sido feliz durante estos 3 años? – pregunto Jane sonriendo

Claro , desde que conocí a Hermione , se convirtió en mi mejor amiga , y …ustedes me ayudaron y…. me trajeron a vivir con ustedes he sido el niño mas feliz del mundo – contesto Harry emocionado

Me alegra escuchar eso , ahora imagínate , si en lugar de haberte enviado con tus tíos te hubieran enviado a una casa hogar y quien sabe , tal ves nadie te habría adoptado y para estas fechas seguirías ahí , esperando con los demás niños – ( hace una pequeña pausa) – piensa en esto , si no te hubiesen dejado con tus tíos , nunca te habrían mandado al mismo colegio que tu primo y nunca habrías conocido a Hermione y nunca habría pasado el resto de la historia que ahora estas viviendo –

Entonces , ¿esta es la razón por la que me paso todo lo que me paso , no pudieron haber encontrado una manera menos dolorosa ? – pregunto Harry con tono de sarcasmo y rascándose la cicatriz que le había quedado en la cabeza luego de la cirugía , Jane rio un poco al escuchar la manera en que Harry Formulo su pregunta

Bueno Harry ese tipo circunstancias no las puedo controlar (dijo Jane un poco entre risas ) lo quiero que entiendas con todo esto son dos cosas … la primera es que las cosas que pasan siempre suceden por una razón aun que no la entendamos en el momento , pero siempre hay un por que y el resultado de esas experiencias siempre será positivo , y la segunda es que dejes el pasado atrás , no te sirve de nada cargar en tu espalda un costal lleno de rencores y malos sentimientos por cosas que ya pasaron , para poder perdonar en el presente , hay que olvidar el pasado , aprender de nuestros errores y seguir adelante – Termino Jane

Se quedaron abrazados bajo las estrellas durante unos minutos mas , en silencio , Harry pensaba en todo lo que Jane le había dicho , tenia razón , que ganaría con guardarles rencor a sus tíos , viéndolo por el lado positivo gracias a su actitud y a la manera en la que lo habían tratado , conoció a Hermione , tuvo la oportunidad de irse a vivir con los Granger y finalmente estaba viviendo la vida normal que siempre soñó.

En un ultimo gesto de buena voluntad para con los tíos de Harry , ellos hicieron todos los arreglos necesarios para darles sepultura como es debido . No mucha gente asistió al servicio , algunos compañeros de la compañía de taladros para la que trabajaba Bernon Dorsly , algunos de los vecinos de Private Drive , y la familia Granger . fuel algo rápido y sencillo .

Al final del día y cuando ya todos se habían retirado , Harry decidió quedarse frente a la lapida unos momentos mas , Hermione y sus padres retrocedieron un poco para darle privacidad

Los perdono y gracias – Al decir esto , Harry coloco una solitaria flor blanca que había sostenido durante todo el servicio .

Luego de echar un ultimo vistazo a aquella fría lapida dio media vuelta y se marcho del lugar para encontrarse con su única familia .


	19. Algo Nuevo

Hola gente como estan , perdon por la tardanza pero tengo un nuevo trabajo y ando bastante ocupada , espero que esta nueva entrega les guste , y recuerden mandenme sus comentarios o ideas que les gustaria ver en este fic .

Les mando un abrazo y nos vemos pronto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cuando llegamos a este mundo no tenemos la oportunidad de escoger a los padres de los que nos sentireos orgullosos durante nuestra vida , o de escoger a los hermanos con los que pelearemos por tonterias antes de dejar el nido y vivir nuestra propia vida . Quien quiera que sea en encargado de tomar ese tipo de deciciones por nosotrs , parese hacerlo mediante un juego de hazar en algunas ocaciones obetiendo como resultado a la familia perfecta o de ves en cuando , solo un grupo de personas que solo por compartir el ADN dicen que son tu familia .

Para Harry havia sido asi durante la mayor parte de su vida , ala edad de un año sus padres murieron a manos de un ser oscuro dejando al pequeño al cuidado de aquellas personas que solo compartieron con el un lazo al que la ciencia llama ADN y la sociedad llama familia , pero para el pequeño Harry Potter solo 7 años de infierno , que terminaron gracias a uno mas de los juegos de azar del destino , al poner en us camino a una niña de cabellera castaña y ojos color miel de su misma edad que sin darse cuenta se comvertiria en parte fundamental en la formasion de su futuro cercano .

3 años havian pasado desde que Harry havia salido del número 4 de Private Drive para formar parte de una nueva unidad con la que compartia ningun ADN pero que se sentia rodeado de algo mucho más fuerte que la ciencia , una familia de verdad que lo amaba solo por ser Harry .

Las vacaciones de verano havían terminado . Para Harry y Hermione era el momento de iniciar lo que seria para ellos el ultiimo año escolar en su escuela en Londres , ya que con 10 años cumplidos , el siguiente ciclo escolar comensarían sus estudios en un nuevo colegio , un colegio en donde los cuadros en las paredes te dan los buenos días cada mañana , un colegio en el que los fantasmas son amigables y te juegan bromas en algunas ocaciones , un colegio en el que las cosas mas inimaginables se vuelven realidad , el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería .

Al termino del pasado curso escolar Harry h Hermione decidieron decirle a sus compañeros que el siguiente seria el ultimo año que pasaría en el colegio , ya que al termino del siguiente curso sus padres havian decidido enviarlos a un "internado" fuera del país , asi que decidieron hacer de aquel ciclo escolar el mejor de todos , un año que nadie olvidaria .

El despertador de la recamara de Harry sono a las 6:30 de la mañana , abrío los ojos con un poco de pesades , la alarma que le indicava que tenia que ponerse aquel uniforme y tomar sus libros lo saco de su muundo de sueños .

Buenos días Harry es hora de levantarse – le dijo Monik desde el otro lado de la puerta

Gracias enseguida voy – contesto el con tono somnoliento

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia las ventanas de su recamara , corrio las cortinas para que los rayos de sol chocaran contra su rostro sacandole algunas muecas y haciendolo despertar por completo , luego de tallarse los ojos unos segundos entro al cuarto de baño para alistarse .

Hermione buenos días es hora de levantarse – dijo Monik sacudiendo un poco a Hermione pero la pequeña de 10 años que normalmente despierta con el pimer timbre de su alarma , esta ves se encontrava palida y sudorosa , le costo un poco de trabajo abrir los ojos

Enseguida voy – dijo con voz un poco ronca .

No espera ( Monik le toca la frente ) criatura estas ardiendo en calentura – dijo Monik alarmada

Estoy bien dame 10 minutos y estare lista – dijo Hermione tratando de levantarse pero cuando recargo su brazo en la cama para tratar de incorporarse el codo se le doble y cayo de regreso a la almohada .

No te muebas Hermione – Dijo Minik y salio rapidamente a buscar a su madre

¿Hermione mi amor que tienes? – Pregunto Jane alarmada al entrar en la havitación

No es nada mamá Monik esta exagerando – dijo Hermione mientras se sentava en la orilla de la cama temblorosa y con gotas de sudor corriendole por la frente y respirando con un poco de dificultad

Yo sere quien juzque eso señorita – dijo Jane

Comenzó a examinarla , tenia fiebre , escalofríos , temblores , y al revisarle la gargante la encontro llena de puntos blancos .

Hermione , has estado asi toda la noche , por que no me despertaste a mi o a papá para que te dieramos algo ? – pregunto Jane preocupada mientras acostava de nuevo a hermione

Los escuche a ti a papá decir anoche que havian tenido un día muy largo en el hospital y que estavan muy casnados , no los quise molestar – contesto Hermione cerrando los ojos y tosiendo un poco al terminar de hablar .

Mi amor eso no importa tu saves que ustedes son siempre primero deviste havernos dicho que te sentias mal – le dijo Jane acarisiando el cabello de su hija , pero la pequeña ya no hablava se havia quedado dormida de nuevo .

Monik , por favor ponle algo de ropa comoda hay que llevarla al hospital – le dijo Jane mientras salia de la ahvitación para a listarse .

Morgan alistate tenemos que levar a Hermione al hospital – dijo Jane quitandose la ropa de dormir y poniendose ropa deportiva

¿Qué paso? – pregunto el alarmado

Esta muy enferma , son las vías respiratorias hay que internarla ahora mismo – dijo ella mientras terminava de vestirse .

Rápidamente los dos terminaron de alistarse y se dirijieron a la habitación de Hermione , Monik ya le havia ayudado a ponerse algo de ropa deportiva y abrigadora , la mantuvo recostada en la cama .

Encargate de Harry por favor llevalo al colegio , solo dile que llevamos a Hermione al hospital para asegurarno que no tenga nada seria pero que va a estar bien , te avisaremos como esta en cuanto podamos – le dijo Jane mientras Morgan tomava en brazos a Hermione para subirla al auto .La niñera asintió sin decir nada ,mientras los Greanger salian de la casa Monik se apresuro a la havitasión de Harry

¿Qué pasa , esta bien Hermione , por que Jane yMorgan se la han llevado asi ? – pregunto Harry , estaba mirando por la ventana terminando de abrocharse el sweter del colegio cuando vio a lso granger salir de la casa con Hermione en brazos .

No es nada serio , Hermione paso una mala noche y solo quieren estar seguros de que no tiene nada malo – contesto ella desde el marco de la puerta .

¿Estas segura? – pregunto Harry un poco dudoso sin separar la vista de la ventana .

Si claro , no te preocupes , veras que Heramione estará en casa cuando regreses de la escuela esta tarde , anda vámonos no querras llegar tarde al primer días de tu ultimo años en el colegio – le dijo Monik con una sonrisa rodeando los hombros de Harry para separarlo de la ventana .

Un poco desepsionado por que no el y Hermione no estarían juntos en ese días , tomo su mochila y salió de la ahvitación .

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

No les tomo mucho llegar al hospital , llegaron directo por la entrada de ambulancias de la zona de urgencias , Jane bajo del auto con Hermione enbrazos , las enfermeras al ver a la doctora entrar rápidamdente le facilitaron una camilla para recostar a la niña y comenzar a atenderla .

Todos comenzaron a atenderla lo mejor que pudieron , luego de estacionar el auto Morgan se unió a sus colegas para atender a su hija .

Jane se mostraba nerviosa y un poco torpe en sus movimientos , Hermione nunca se havia enfermado de esa manera , Morgan al darse cuenta la tomo de los hombros .

Jane ven conmigo por favor , esperaremos afuera – dijo Morgan tratando de sacar a Jane de la sala pero ella se reusava

No , quiero quedarme aquí quiero quedarme con mi hija – le conesto Jane conerviosa ,con lagrimas en los ojos

Jane por favor estas muy nerviosa , Hermione esta muy nerviosa , ven esperemos afuera – le dijo Morgan y logro sacarla de la sala

¿ Como es posible que se haya puesto asi ? – preguntava mientras caminava de un lado a otro del pasillo

Tu saves como es Hermione nunca se queja de nada , deja que los malestares se vallan solos – contesto Morgan recargado en la pared

Si lo se , pero una infección como esa no aparese de la noche a la mañana Morgan Hermione tiene fácil 3 días enferma ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes?– Contesto Jane cerrando fuertemente los puños

No lo se mi amor , pero poniéndonos asi no ganamos nada , trata de tranqulizarte Hermione esta en buenas manos – Dijo Morgan abrazandola por los hombros

Jane solo lo tomo de las manos esperando pasientemente que alguien saliera a darle alguna noticia de la salud de su hija .

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Monik llevo a Harry a la escuela , estaciono al auto, ambos bajaron y caminaron juntos hasta la entrada del colegio .

Bueno Harry , que tengas un buen día en el colegio – Le dijo con una sonrisa extendiedole su lonchera

Gracias Monik , voy a tratar , pero no será lo mismo sin Hermione – contesto Harry un poco triste

Lo se , pero no te preocupes , ya veras que cuando salgas de la escuela ella estará esperándote en casa , llevarla al hospital fue solo por precausión – le dijo su nana acercándose un poco mas hacia la puerta del colegio

Esta bien , gracias , nos veremos mas tarde – dijo Harry encaminándose a la entrada del colegio

Animo campeón que tengas un buen día – le dijo ella sonriente

Harry volteo mientras caminaba le dijo adiós con la mano y con una sonrisa y entro al colegio . Una ves en el patio central se encontró con todos sus amigos que se alegraban mucho de verlo . algunos de ellos se frecuentaban durante las vacaciones por estar en el mismo curso de verano , otros salieron de viaje con sus familias y no se habían visto dos meses .

Que hay , donde esta Hermione ? - ´pregunto uno de sus amigos

Esta enferma en casa . pero seguramente vendrá mañana no se preocupen – contesto Harry mientras caminava hacia su salón .

El timbre sono , eso les indicaba a los alumnos rezagados que ya deberían estar en sus salones .

Buenos días niños – saludo la maestra alegremente a los alumnos

Buenos días maestra – contestaron los alumnos un poco somnolientos

El día de hoy tenemos una alumna nueva con nosotros , la transfirieron de escocia , por favor saluden todos a la señorita Kirsty Taylor , Kirsty ,ponte de pie por favor

Dijo esto la maestra acto seguido una niña delgada de cabello largo castaño tes blanca y ojos azul calro se puso de pie en uno de los lugares de atrás , los niños le dieron los buenos días a la nueva compañera , ella contesto con un timido "Hola" y un ademan con la mano , acto seguido tomo asiento .

Harry la miro unos segundos , una niña muy bonita pensó el . la nueva alumna sintió la mirada de alguien , volteo para encontrarse con los ojos esmeralda de Harry , los dos se sonrieron y rápidamente desconectaron las miradas para poner atensión a la clase .

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Finalmente una de los doctores salió de la sala a darles noticias a los preocupados padres .

Bueno logramos bajarle la fiebre , y los tembolres , le administramos un buen ativiotico , ella va a estar bien solo necesita reposo y estará lista para regresar a las andadas en algunos días – les dijo el doctor con una sonrisa

¿Pero que es lo que tiene ? – pregunto Jane preocupada

Estafilococo , algo agresivo para una niña de su edad por eso le costava trabajo respirar , la pasaremos a piso en unos minutos y si ustedes están deacuerdo la dejaremos bajo observación esta noche y la daremos de alta mañana en la mañana – contesto el doctor

Gracias Marco – le dijo Morgan con un apretón de manos y una palmada en el hombro

No hay de que , ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer , en cuanto la pasen a su habitación podrán pasar a verla , compermiso y que tengan buen día – dijo esto y se alejo por el pasillo ahcia los elevadores .

Jane y Morgan se abrazaron en medio de la sala de espera en ese momento no eran el Director del hospital ni la jefa de cardiotoraxica , simplemente eran dos padres preocupados por la salud de su hija .

Luego de los 18 minutos mas largos de su vida una de las enfermeras les aviso que ya podían pasar a ver a Hermione a su cuarto , se apresuraron a llegar a la habitación , cuando entraron encontraron a Hermione con los ojos cerrados –

Hermione mi niña presiosa – le dijo Jane mientras le acariciava la frente a su pequeña

Mamá – contesto Herione abriendo los ojos

¿Cómo te sientes princesa ? – pregunto Morgan bajando el barandal y sentándose en la orilla de la cama mientras tomaba la mano de su hija

Me siento cansada , quiero irme a la casa – contesto ella

Me encantaría llevarte ahora mismo mi niña , pero tienes que quedarte por lo menos el día de hoy , si te mejores te llevaremos a casa mañana temprano pero aún así tendras que guardar reposo unos días – le dijo Jane

Reposo? . nooooooo ! – pero ya me perdi el primer dia de escuela con Harry , no me puede inyectar algún medicamente para adultos para que me recupere mas rápido – dijo Hermione , a lo que sus padres se miraron y rieron por el comentario

No , saves que no podemos hacer eso , pero ahora quiero que me digas una cosa , yquiero la verdad Hermione ,¿ desde cuando te sientes mal ? , y recuerda que queremos la verdad – dijo Jane con un tono un poco fuerte , Hermione dudo un poco

Desde el viernes – contesto Hermione un poco temerosa de la reacción de sus padres .Jane y Morgan se Miraron durante unos segundos

Hermione , es Martes , te estuviste sintiendo mal durante 4 días ¿ por que no dijiste nada , Monik savia que te sentías mal ? , pregunto Morgan un poco molesto

No ella no savia nada , le decía que quería estar sola y me quedaba en mi cuarto , trato de insistir , pero yo siempre le decía que me sentía bien , que quería estar sola para estudiar mis partituras de piano . – contesto Hermione y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas

Hermione ( dijo Jane quitándole las mantas de la cabeza) ¿ por que no dijiste nada desde el primer malestar , pudimos haver prevenido todo esto – dijo Jane dándole un beso en la frente

Perdon mamá , pero es que estos últimos días los he visto a ti y a papá con mucho trabajo aquí y muy cansados cuando regresan a casa , no creí que quisieran saber mas de enfermedades cuando no están en el hospital – contesto Hermione un poco apenada , Morgan y Jane intercambiaron miradas durante unos segundos

Hermione , quiero que te quede algo muy claro ,- le dijo Morgan tomandola de las dos manos – tu y Harry son lo mas importante para nosotros , sin importar cuanto trabajo tengamos o que tan cansados estemos siempre vamos a estar ahí para ustedes –

Princesa , promete que la próxima ves que te sientas mal o que necesites algo , ven conmigo o con tu padre o con Monik , los tres para eso estamos , mi amor , por favor , no nos vuelvas a hacer esto y deja de hacerte la valiente , ya se que no te gustan tomar medicamentos y que prefieres que los malestares se vallan solos , pero la medicina te ayuda a prevenir estas cosas , ya viste , no solo perdiste el primer dia de escuela con Harry vas a perder uno cuantos días mas , todo por no quere decirnos las cosas – Dijo Jane acariciando nuevamente la frente de su hija

Esta bien , prometo que ….(boseso) la próxima ves que algo me duela correré a …( un poco de tos)….. verlos – contesto Hermione

Bueno, ahora descansa princesa , duerme un rato , tu padre y yo iremos acearnos un poco , pero regresaremos muy pronto – Le dijo Jane poniéndose de pie

Nos vemos en un rato mi niña – le dijo Morgan le beso las manos y se puso de pie

Ok . – dijo esto Hermione y cerro los ojos ,

Sus padres se quedaron con ella durante unos minutos hasta que estuvieron seguros de estaba dormida y salieron de la habitación

Ogualita que su padre – dijo Jane mientras se dirigían al elevador

Ahora resulta que es mi culpa que nuestra hija sea fuerte – dijo Morgan con un tono de sarcasmo

Testaruda yo diría , o quien es el que nunca quiere tomar nada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario – le dijo Jane con un tono burlon

Bueno ya no , lo importante es que Hermione esta bien – contesto Morgan mientras salian del elevador .

Si eso si , el dia de hoy no tengo cirujias , solo una revisión en una hora y listo , pasare el resto del día con ella – dijo Jane

Esta bien , yo tampoco tengo cirujias , estare en mi oficina y luego hire por Harry al colegio , debe estar muy procupado – contesto Morgan –

Esta bien amor , nos veremos un un rato – dijo Jane despidiéndose de su esposo mientras entrava a su oficina . Morgan siguió su camino hasta su oficina .

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Ademas de la presentasion de la nueva estudiante las primeras horas del día de regreso a clases pasaron sin nada mas fuera de lo normal , a las 10:45 sono la campana que les indicava que era hora de salir a recreo , los alumnos se tomaron sus loncheras y salieron como volidos del salón , todos tenían muchas que contar sobre sus vacaciones , Harry fue de los últimos alumnos en salir , desde el pasillo y por el rabillo de su ojo noto que la nueva alumna se quedo sola en el salón mirando por la ventana que dava hacia el patio central de la escuela , le recordó a el mismo unos años atrás , cuando se la pasava los recreos solo y sin nadie con quien platicar .

¿No vas a salir ? – pregunto Harry desde el marco de la puerta del aula , la pequeña se sorprendió al escuchar su vos - perdón no quise asustarte , me llamo Harry , Harry Potter

Hola Harry , yo soy …..

Taylor , kirsty Taylor , creo que gracias a la maestra todos sabemos tu nombre – dijo Harry a lo que la niña sonrio y regreso la vista hacia la ventana – ¿Entonces vienes o te quedas ?- dijo Harry acercándose un poco mas

Pero a que voy , no conozco a nadie aquí , prefiero quedarme – dijo ella tímidamente

Bueno ahora me conoces a mi te presentare a mis amigos si quieres , nadie merese estar solo en el primer dia de clases , eso no es divertido – dijo Harry con ese comentario logro sacarle una sonrisa a la nueva compañera

Pero a tus amigos no les importara ? – pregunto ella aun con timides

No que va , vamos , ven conmigo será mucho mejor que estar aquí encerrado , trajiste algo de lunch? – pregunto Harry

No , no acostumbro comer a esta hora – contesto ella quitando la vista de la ventana y poniendo sus ojos en Harry

Con razón estas tan flaquita , bueno esa es disicion tuya , no te voy a obligar a comer , pero entonces (Harry le extiende la mano ) vienes o no ?

La nueva alumna lo miro unos segundos , luego de pensarlo , tomo su mano y juntos salieron juntos de aula para unirse a los demás compañeros .

Harry y Kirsty llegaron juntos hasta el patio central , se unieron a su grupo de amigos en el mismo lugar de siempre debajo de un viejo y gran roble . Luego de presentarle a todos sus amigos y amigas , se sentaron y se unieron a la platica de cómo se la habían pasado todos durante las vacaciones , Kirsty solo se unia a las risas por los comentarios típicos de los niños de 10 años .

Dinos Kirsty ¿ que te trajo hasta Londres ? – pregunto un niño rubio de ojos cafes

Bueno mi padre es militar y fue transferido aquí a Londres hace algunas semanas – contesto ella un poco timida

¿ Pero eres escosesa o eres de algún otro lado ? – pregunto una niña de cabello castaño

Bueno es un poco complicado , mi papá que es ingles conoció a mi mamá en Alemania , viveron ahí dirante un tiempo , yo naci en Italia durante unos de los viajes de mi papá durante un año, luego viajamos a francia donde vivmos hasta que yo cumpli 4 años , luego regresamos a Alemania donde viv hasta los 6 años , luego nos mudamos a estados hasta que cumpli 8 años , luego nos midamos a escocia hasta hace unas semanas que cumpli los 10 años y ahora estoy aquí en londres – termino de decir Kirsty levantando los hombros con una timida sonrisa

Waw , nunca havia conocido a alguien que hubiera estado en tantos lugares – dijo un niño rechocho emosionado

Si bueno , asi es el trabajo de mi , papá viajar por todos lados – contesto ella

El resto del recreo los niños estuvieron entretenidos escuchando algunas historias de cuando Kirsty estuvo en otros países , tenia mucho que contar a pesar de su corta edad .

El resto del día paso sin nada mas , de ves en cuando la mirada de Harry se desviaba hacia la nueva alumna , havia algo en ella que llamaba su atención .

El timbre que les avisaba el final del día de clases llego , Unos minutos mas tarde Morgan estaba de pie en la puerta del salón esperando a Harry , este lo vio desde su lugar tomo su mochila y se encamino

Bienvenida al colegio Kirsty , nos veremos mañana – le dijo Harry sacudiendo su mano mientras caminaba hacia la salida

Adiós Harry y gracias por todo – dijo ella ajotando su mano desde su asiento

Hola campeón , como estuvo tu primer dia de escuela ? – le saludo Morgan mientras salian de los pasillos

Bien hoy llego una nueva alumna – dijo Harry de buen humor

¿y que tal es ? – pregunto Morgan levantando las cejas pícaramente

Bueno es bonita , tiene unos ojos azules muy hermosos – dijo Harry un poco distraído mientras suvia al asiento trasero del auto

Con que ojos azules he ….. – dijo Morgan y rio un poco – bueno ponte el cinturón vamos al hospital

Aquellas palabras sacaron a Harry del transe

Hospital ! , Hermione ¡! ….. que ….

Calmate Harry , ella esta bien ahora , solo fue un pequeño susto – dijo Morgan

Pero va a estar bien verdad ? – pregunto Harry preocupado

Si va a estar bien se quedara en el hospital esta noche para observación y la llevaremos a casa mañana en la mañana – contesto Morgan

Luego de un trayecto de unos 20 minutos llegaron al hospital , Harry bajo del auto y junto con Morgan entraron al hospital , saludando a doctores y enfermeros a su paso , finalmente llegaron hasta el cuarto de Hermione

Hola – saludo Harry a Jane que estaba sentada en el sillón del cuarto leyendo unos expedientes

Hola querido , que tal la escuela , le pregunto ella dándole un beso en la mejilla

Bien , todo bien en el colegio ¿ como esta Hermione? – pregunto Harry acercándose a la cama de su amiga

Bien se recuperara pronto , ahora esta durmiendo , como no esta a acostumbrada a tomar medicamentos con los antibióticos que le dieron dormirá durante un buen rato – contesto Jane mirando a su hija

Pero seguro qu se va a recuperar , no me gusta verla asi , generalmente soy el que se enferma y ella es la que me cuida – dijo Harry mirando a su mejor amiga durmiendo en la cama

Luego de quedarse un rato con Hermioen y de terminas su deveres escolares cerca de las 4:30 de la tarde Jane y Harry dejaron el hospital dejando a Hermione al cuidado de su padre , durante el trayecto Jane y Harry charlaban a cerca del primer dia de clases de Harry y de aquella niña nueva que havia llamado su atención

Luego de que se camviara de ropa y se alistara , Jane llevo a Harry a al primer entrenamiento de la temporada de lacross , durante el cual se mostraba un poco distraído , tenia algunas cosas extras en la cabeza aquel día .

Ese día llego si fin cuando alrededor de las 9:30 de la noche Harry se despidió de Jane y se dirjio a cuarto , se metió debajo de las sabanas se quito los atenojos y al cerrar los ojos la visión de unos hermosos ojos asules fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de quedarse dormido aquella noche ,


	20. PASION

Qué onda gente ya ando por acá de nuevo para traerles un nuevo capítulo y para avisarles que otra vez tardare un poco en actualizar, regresare a trabajar al barco por algunos meses y me será difícil sentarme a escribir.

Pero bueno, espero que esto les guste, gracias por leer mis historias, por hacerlas sus favoritas y a mí como su escritora, recuerden que si tienen alguna idea que quieran ver en el fic díganmela y hare lo posible para hacerla realidad.

Un saludo a todos y aquí les dejo esto

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Con el paso de los años los cambios inevitables llegan a nosotros, algunas beses nos golpean en el rostro sin darnos cuenta, otra beses nos percatamos de lo que viene y tomamos los hechos por lo que son. Cuando somos niños hay un punto en el que ser amigos no es más que suficiente , nuestra mente comienza a trabajar de una manera distinta y el corazón comienza a latir con más fuerza antes ciertas situaciones y ante ciertas personas .

Encontramos lo complicado cuando tratamos de hacer trabajar juntos al cerebro y al corazón, en algunas ocasiones, las cosas no funcionan como deberían.

A pesar de encontrarse cansado Harry tuvo dificultades para conciliar el sueño aquella noche, los ojos azules de aquella niña le quitaban el sueño pero al mismo tiempo la imagen de su amiga casi hermana (o al menos eso pensaba) peleaban dentro de su cerebro por ocupar un lugar importante dentro de el.

Cuando finalmente pudo conciliar el seño la cabellera rizada y castaña de su amiga fue la ganadora.

Buenos días princesa – dijo Morgan a su hija al verla abrir los ojos

Hola papá – contesto Hermione somnolienta.

¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – pregunto Morgan acariciando la frente de su hija

Bien, mucho mejor, ¿me puedes llevar a casa? – pregunto Hermione sentándose en la cama

Bueno pasaste una buena noche , los antibióticos ayudaron bastante , así que solo necesito que me prometas una cosa – dijo Morgan tomando de la mano a la niña – la próxima vez que te sientas mal , dímelo , no importa lo que sea así sea solo un leve dolor de estomago , no te quedes callada , no es bueno que te quedes así – le dijo el mirándola a los ojos

Está bien papá, te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar, no quiero volver al hospital como uno más de tus pacientes - contesto Hermione con una sonrisa.

Gracias hija , sé que puedo confiar en ti , ( le besa la frente ) bueno pues , te daré de alta luego del almuerzo para que me acompañes a recoger a Harry al colegio , el vino a verte ayer , pero estabas profundamente dormida – dijo Morgan desde la puerta de la habitación

Lo extraño , ya quiero verlo – dijo Hermione emocionada

Descansa muñeca , esta tarde lo veras – le dijo Morgan y salió de la habitación

Hermione se quedo pensativa un momento, cerró los ojos unos segundos y la imagen sonriente de su amigo apareció en su mente.

Buenos días Harry - Dijo una vos detrás de él mientras caminaba hasta su salón de clase

Ha! Hola Kirsty como estas hoy ? – pregunto Harry al ver que la dueña de aquel saludo era su nueva amiga de ojos azules

Bien Harry gracias y tú ?- Pregunto la ojiazul mientras caminaban juntos

Bien gracias – contesto el

Siguieron su camino uno al lado del otro hasta el salón .

Durante la clase Harry desviaba la vista en algunas ocasiones hasta el lugar de la ojiazul , ella se remitía a mirar al pizarrón , en algunas ocasiones miraba por la ventana mientras jugueteaba con el lápiz en un ademan de aburrimiento .

El días paso sin más los compañeros le preguntaban a Harry cuando regresaría Hermione al colegio , el no savia que decir ya que en verdad no lo savia a ciencia cierta , Jane le había dicho esta mañana que Hermione había pasado la noche tranquila en el hospital , pero nada mas .

La ojiazul se preguntaba quien sería esa famosa Hermione de la que todo el mundo hablaba con tanta emoción , aquella chica a la que Harry se refería con tanto cariño .

A la hora de la salida , Morgan fue a recoger a Harry al colegio , luego de saludarle alegremente y de decirle que tenía una sorpresa para él en el auto salieron de la escuela .

Hola Harry – dijo Hermione cuando Harry abrió la puerta del auto

¡HERMIONE! – DIJO Harry con emoción subiendo al auto de un brinco para abrazar a su amiga

Veo que te da gusto verme – dijo Hermione cuando aún seguían abrazados

Estas bromeando , claro que me da gusto verte , te extrañe mucho , y todos en la escuela preguntan por ti .

¿ De verdad? – pregunto Hermione separándose de su amigo , el auto estaba en marcha

Si claro , no es normal que tú te ausentes al colegio por general ese soy yo – dijo Harry , los dos rieron por el comentario

Creo que mañana ya podre regresar contigo a la escuela – dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a su padre

Eso espero , y confió en que esto no vuelva a Pasar Hermione Jane Granger - dijo su papá con una sonrisa , esta vez hablaba en serio , pensó Hermione

Morgan estaciono el auto en el garaje y los 3 juntos entraron a la casa . Luego de comer con los niños Morgan debía regresar al hospital , Harry no tenia entrenamiento aquel día , y Hermione no reanudaría piano o natación hasta la siguiente , debido a su reciente estado de salud Morgan dijo a Hermione que no saliera al jardín aquella tarde antes de regresar al hospital , as que ella y Harry pasaron el resto de la tarde pasando algunas notas y deberes escolares en el cuarto de televisión .

A , y hay una nueva alumna en el salón – dijo Harry entre otras cosas mientras guardaba sus libros en la mochila

¿ y qué tal es , como se llama ? – pregunto Hermione curiosa

Se llama Kirsty Taylor , tiene unos ojos azules muy bonitos – dijo Harry

A de verdad ? – pregunto Hermione al ver la expresión de Harry

Si , también es bonita – dijo el

Así que bonita y de ojos azules – dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos y recargándose en el respaldo del sillón

Harry al ver su expresión trato de arreglar las cosas

Claro que ….. no tanto como tu Hermione – dijo él con un tono un poco tímido

No le arregles – dijo ella tomo el contra remoto y encendió el televisor , cambiando los canales

No te enojes Hermione , es solo una nueva alumna – trato Harry de hacer de que le hablara

No estoy enojada , es normal que los nuevos alumnos llamen la atención – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo , ella seguía cambiando los canales del televisor

Entonces porque siento que el control remoto se va a romper si sigues cambiando los canales así – dijo Harry un poco nervioso

No lo sé , pero creo que no quiero ver la tele el día de hoy , hure a tocar el piano un rato – dijo esto Hermione , le dio el remoto a Harry y se levanto del sillón

Herione espera – dijo Harry tomándola de la mano , ella sintió un hueco en el estomago

Dime – contesto ella volteando la cabeza

¿ Tú sabes que eres muy especial para mi verdad ? – dijo el sin soltarle la mano

Si lo sé , tu también lo eres para mí – dijo ella , en ese momento Harry le soltó la mano , ella salió de la habitación

Pensaba mientras bajaba las escaleras hasta el piano que le había comprado su padre años atrás , levanto la tapa y comenzó a tocar

Tocaba notas que se le venían a la mente sin seguir una partitura , de alguna manera aquellas notas comenzaron a formar una hermosa melodía . Así continuo durante unos 20 minutos hasta que sintió como una lagrima corría por su mejilla , se levanto de golpe corrió al estudio ,saco papel y pluma y comenzó a escribir lo que recordaba de las notas que había tocado , regreso al piano puso el papel frente a ella y comenzó a seguir su partitura . Era una melodía rápida pero llena de sentimiento algo que solo podía salir del corazón .

Así siguió durante un rato ,, taconeaba lo que no le gustaba y lo volvía a intentar hasta que a su parecer aquella mezcla de notas y sentimientos habían tomado forma , miro las hojas de papel , respiro profundo y comenzó a tocar .

Mientras tocaba sentía algo en su interior que nunc había sentido antes , ni siquiera durante sus recitales de piano cuando la gente le aplaudía al termino de la interpretación de algún famoso compositor , esto era diferente porque aquella obra había salido de ella , era algo que jamás había sido tocando antes .

Eso fue Hermoso princesa ¿ quien es el compositor esta ves ? – pregunto una vos que saco a Hermione de su pequeña burbuja

Mamá me asustaste - dijo Hermione al notar que su madre estaba recargada en la pared de la sala

Que esa pieza es hermosa , pero no reconozco al compositor – dijo Jane acercándose al piano

A …. Es que .. yo – Hermione estaba un poco apenada , no savia que decir , para ese momento su madre ya estaba sentada junto a ella en el banquillo del piano

Pero Hermione ….. esto … no me digas que …¿ lo has escrito tú ? – pregunto Jane asombrada tomando las hojas en sus manos

Si – contesto Hermione tímidamente

Pero esto es maravilloso mi niña , estoy tan orgullosa de ti – le dijo Jane mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la cabeza , noto que estaba un poco caliente –¿ Hermione te sientes bien ? – le pregunto Jane tocándole la frente

Me siento un poco mareada – contesto Hermione recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su madre

Mi amor , seguramente olvidaste tomar tu medicamento, ven vamos a que te acuestes – se levantaron del banquillo , Hermione brazo a su madre por la cintura mientras subían las escaleras

Llegaron hasta su cuarto Jane abrió las sabanas de la cama y Hermione se acostó .

Te subiré leche caliente y te daré tu medicina para que puedas dormir y se te baje la fiebre – le dijo Jane , Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos

Cuando su mamá salió de la habitación , Hermione saco de debajo de las cobijas las hojas de papel donde había escrito aquella composición , la miro y pensó un poco recordando como la tocaba unos minutos antes .

Hermione , ¿estas despierta ? – se escucho al mismo tiempo que tocaban la puerta de su habitación , ella reconoció la voz de Harry volvió a esconder las hojas y cerró los ojos – Hermione? – esta vez Harry entre abrió la puerta de la habitación , Hermione no se movió .

Harry cariño – dijo Jane atrás de el

Hola , solo quería ver como estaba hermione - dijo Harry mientras los dos entraban en la habitación

Aún se encuentra un poco enferma la fiebre le ha empezado a subir de nuevo – dijo Jane sentándose en la orilla de la cama con el vaso de leche en las manos

¿ Se recuperar pronto? – dijo Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima

Si , solo debe descansar y tomar sus medicamentos y se pondrá bien pronto para que valla al colegio contigo – dijo Jane con una sonrisa

Si ya quiero ir juntos al colegio , los compañeros la extrañan , yo la extraño – dijo Harry

Pero si viven juntos corazón – dijo Jane alborotándole el cabello (aun mas )

Lo sé pero , la escuela no es la misma sin ella –dijo Harry con un suspiro

Ven acá mi niño – Jane lo jalo y lo abrazo – se repondrá pronto te lo prometo , pero ´por ahora es momento de que bajes la cena estará lista en cualquier momento y Morgan no tardara en llegar –

Y Hermione ¿ no cenara con nosotros ? – pregunto el

Por ahora le daré su medicamento yo le subiré algo de cenar más tarde que le , anda ve al comedor , yo te alcanzare en un segundo – dijo Jane Harry asintió con la cabeza y luego de darle un último vistazo a Hermione salió de la habitación –

Hermione mi amor , abre los ojos necesito que te tomes esto – dijo Jane , la niña abrió los ojos

Pero con esa cosa me da mucho sueño – dijo Hermione

Lo sé Hermione , pero necesitas tomártelo para que baje la fiebre y puedas dormir esta noche – dijo Jane extendiendo el bazo de leche y una capsula color azul

Está bien – dijo Hermione saco las manos de debajo de las cobijas , las hojas de su composición se cayeron al suelo , su madre las recogió mientras ella se tomaba el medicamento y el resto de la leche

Y ¿ ya sabes como se llamara tu primera obra maestra ? – pregunto Jane acomodando las hojas

¿ mi que ? – pregunto Hermione confundida , Jane la miro con las sacudiendo un poco las hojas – a eso , pues no lo sé nunca le he puesto nombre a nada – dijo Hermione

Bueno pues lo que puedes hacer es pensar en el momento en el que la estabas componiendo , que fue lo que paso por tu mente y porque decidiste sentarte frente al piano en ese preciso momento – dijo Jane dejando las hojas en la mesita de noche - Descansa un poco amor necesitamos que te baje la fiebre , mas tarde vendré a verte con algo de cenar – le dijo y le acaricio la mejilla

Está bien – dijo Hermione y volvió a acostarse .

Cuando su madre la dejo sola cerró los ojos y trato de recordar el momento en el que se sentó frente al piano , que sentía en ese momento , en principio se dijo a sí misma , pues un hueco en el estomago , luego fue algo de enojo y tristeza , cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hilando aquella melodía sintió emoción y no pudo terminar hasta haberla terminado , sintió aquella pasión de la que tantas beses su padres le chavín hablado cuando ella preguntaba si les gustaba su trabajo ., a pesar de ser tanto y estar cansados casi todo el tiempo

Ellos siempre le daban la misma respuesta , " Hermione cuando decides dedicarle todo tu esfuerzo y todo tu amor a algo que te gusta no hay mejore compensa , a eso se le llama pasión , no importa lo que sea , mientras te apasione , ese será tu motor para seguir adelante "

Abrió los ojos , se levanto de la cama y fue hasta la masita de noche donde estaba las hojas , las tomo entre sus manos , hecho un vistazo a la enorme luna llena que iluminaba el cielo de Londres aquella noche , tomo la pluma y escribió "PASION" en la parte de arriba de la primera hoja . Regreso a su cama , puso las hojas debajo de la almohada puso su cabeza sobre aquella oleada de sentimientos , cerró los ojos y se quedo dormida


	21. electricidad

Hola gentesita , ya estoy de regreso , gracias por la espera y por seguir mi historias a pesar de que me tardo tanto en actualizar , pero es meramente cuestión de trabajo .

Bueno , aquí les dejo esto , espero que les guste y ya saben déjenme sus comentarios y sugerencias .

Miles de emociones viajan a mil por hora dentro de nosotros cuando nos damos cuenta de lo que sentimos por otra persona , y no siempre las cosas salen como uno lo espera .

Luego de que Jane le subiera de cenar Hermione trato de conciliar el sueño durante un buen rato , pero no lo logro , se levanto de la cama y se fue a sentar en la mesedora junto a su mesita de noche , miro por la ventana , había luna llena aquella noche , se quedo ahí , mirando la luz de la luna pensando en Harry , en aquel ojiverde que al que quería tanto , aquella noche se dio cuenta de que no era solo un hermano para ella , o al menos su corazón lo havia decidido asi .

Suspiro y regreso a la cama , lo ultimo que se dibujo en su mente aquella noche fue el rostro sonriente de su amigo .

A la mañana siguiente Monik llevo únicamente a Harry al colegio , Jane había decidido darle a Hermione un día más por la fiebre que había tenido a lo largo de la noche . Harry estaba un poco triste esperaba regresar con su amiga al colegio aquel día .

Durante las clases se le notaba callado , distraído y poco participativo , incluso a la hora del receso estaba un poco apartado de todos los demás .

¿ Estas bien ? – pregunto una pequeña ojiazul detrás de Harry

A , hola , si claro , por que la pregunta , dijo Harry haciendo espacio en la banca para que Kirsty tomara asiento .

No lo se , estas muy callado el día de hoy – contesto ella

A es solo que estoy un poco preocupado por Hermione – contesto el levantando la vista un poco

¿ Se ha puesto peor ? – pregunto ella

No , bueno se esta recuperando , pero creo ayer se molesto conmigo – contesto el con tono un poco triste

Bueno sea lo que sea , estoy segura que no tienes nada que preocuparte , solo habla con ella y ya – le dijo ella

Si , lo se , es solo que con los medicamentos se la pasa durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo – contesto Harry con un suspiro

Ya veo , espero que todo se arregle pronto – contesto ella se levanto y fue a unirse a un grupo de niñas que jugaban en los columpios

Harry se quedo mirándola durante unos momentos y al mismo tiempo pensaba en Hermione , demasiadas cosas y sentimientos para su edad , se alboroto un poco el cabello y se unió a sus compañeros para disfrutar el resto del receso .

Aquella tarde Harry renovaría sus entrenamientos de lacross , asi que no tubo mucho tiempo de hablar con Hermione , cuando el regreso del colegio ella estaba dormida , no quiso molestarla , hiso sus deberes escolares y se fue a su entrenamiento .

Hermione despertó alrededor de las 5 de la tarde , su espalda estaba un poco adolorida por estar recostada tanto tiempo , tomo las partituras de debajo de su almohada bajo las escaleras y se dirigió hasta el piano , se sentó frente a el , se tallo un poco las manos , levanto la tapa puso la partitura frente a ella , levanto la tapa del piano y comenzó a tocar . aquellas notas se escuchaban por toda la casa interpretaba aquellas notas con todo el sentimiento que una niña de 10 años podía tener dentro de si .

Cuando termino de tocar escucho unos aplausos detrás de ella , volteo y encontró a Harry y a su padre aplaudiendo para ella , la pequeña Hermione se sonrojo .

Muy bien Hermione te felicito , tu mamá me habia dicho que habías escrito algo , pero nunca me imagine que fuera tan hermoso – le dijo Morgan mientras la abrazaba por atrás

Gracias papá – dijo ella tomando sus brazos .

Esa melodía es estupenda Hermione – dijo Harry con un tono de timidez

Gracias Harry me alegra que te guste – dijo ella ( pero en s mente , era otra cosa lo que a ella le agradaba )

¿ Como te sientes hoy , has tenido fiebre , o algún otro malestar ? – pregunto Morgan

No , nada de fiebre , ni malestares , bueno solo un poco de tos pero nada mas – contesto Hermione

Muy bien creo que ella estas lista para regresar al colegio mañana mismo – dijo Morgan

Gracias papá ya estaba un poco aburrida de estar en cama – contesto ella

Que bueno que mañana regresaras al colegio , todos te extrañan y me preguntan diario por ti – contesto Harry

Gracias Harry , yo también los extraño a todos – le contesto ella mirándole a los ojos extendiéndole la mano , el se acerco y la tomo

¿ Quieres venir a ayudarme con algunos deberes , sirve que te pones al corriente – pregunto Harry sonrojado

Si claro , vamos – contesto Hermione , sin soltarse de la mano se fueron escaleras arriba

El resto de la tarde la pasaron como si nada , Hermione se ponía al corriente , era gracioso como esta ves era ella la que escuchaba atenta a las enseñanzas de Harry , normalmente era ella la que hacia de maestra en casa cuando el no entendía algo en clase . Harry comenzó a sentirse somnoliento , aquel día había sido el primer entrenamiento de lacross y estaba cansado .

¿ Como fue hoy el entrenamiento – pregunto Hermione al verlo bostezar

Estuvo bien , un poco pesado , pero es solo cuestión de volver a acostumbrarse – contesto el bostezando de nuevo

Si me imagino , a mi me pasaba lo mismo con natación al principio – contesto Hermione , Harry solo sonrió

Luego de ello llego la hora de la cena , nada fuera de lo común en la casa Greanger , Jane llegaría tarde aquella noche por que uno de sus pacientes había tenido complicaciones asi que fue Morgan el encargado de acostar a los niños . La noche paso sin mas contratiempos , finalmente aquella mañana Hermione regresaría al colegio , estaba emocionada por eso .

Monik , loe llevo al colegio , ambos bajaron del auto con una notable felicidad en el rostro , entraron juntos al colegio , atravesaron el patio principal , y entraron al salón , los niños y niñas al ver a Hermione se acercaron hasta ella con un alegre recibimiento , lo cual le alegro mucho . ya estaba ansiosa de ver de nuevo a sus amigos luego de las vacaciones .

La maestra entro al aula , al ver a Hermione le dio la bienvenida al curso escolar , y pidió a los niños que tomaran asiento . Durante las primeras horas de clase Hermione permaneció atenta pero callada , de ves en cuando desviaba la mirada para ver si podía encontrar a la famosa niña bonita de ojos azules que había llamado la atención de Harry , luego la encontró , estaba sentada al otro extremo del salón , si era bonita pensó ella , pero otra cosa llamo su atención , la pequeña estaba jugueteando con un lápiz , se le notaba un poco aburrida , en un momento coloco el lápiz sobre el pupitre , recargando la punta contra la madrea y deteniéndolo solo con un dedo por la parte de arriba , luego de unos segundos , la niña retiro el dedo de lápiz y este se quedo estatico , sin moverse , sobre el pupitre como si estuviera clavado a la madera , un hecho algo extraño , la niña miraba detenidamente el lápiz , este comenzó a girar en su propio eje , sin que nada ni nadie lo detuviera , aquello sorprendió muchísimo a Hermione , Kirsty se percato de la mirada de alguien sobre de ella , levanto la vista directamente hacia Hermione el lápiz callo de la mesa pero la niña no hizo ningún intento por recogerlo , miro a Hermione por unos segundos y luego regreso la vista al pizarrón

El timbre de salida al receso tomo la atención de los niños , todos salieron como saetas del salón para poder jugar . Kirsty se quedo sentada mientras todos los demás salían del salón .

Ven Hermione te la voy a presentar , - la tomo Harry de la mano y se dirigieron hasta ella

Kirsty , mira ella es la famosa Hermione de la que tanto te he hablado , Hermione ella es Kirsty Taylor viene de Escocia – dijo Harry alegre

Mucho gusto Kirsty , espero que te este gustando la escuela – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa extendiéndole la mano

Igualmente Hermione y si , la escuela me gusta mucho – contesto Kirsty tomando la mano de Hermione , en aquel instante algo raro ocurrió , ambas sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica corriera por su brazo hasta su pecho , las luces del salón parpadearon un poco , y las niñas se soltaron

Bueno , vamos a recreo – les dijo Harry ambas niñas lo siguieron

Los tres salieron juntos del salón y se unieron a todos los niños en el patio central , Hermione aún recordaba aquella extraña sensación que en su vida había tenido y estaba segura que Kirsty sentía exactamente lo mismo , pero decidió no decir nada .

Aquel día paso sin nada mas interesante para ellos en el colegio , al termino del receso regresaron a los salones para terminar con sus clases .

Al final del día Monik fue por ellos a la escuela , al salir del colegio Hermione noto que nadie nadie bajaba del auto para recoger a Kirsty , el lujoso auto se detenía frente al colegio y ella solo abría la puerta trasera , ysbia y el auto emprendía el camino pero nada mas , aquello también llamo su atención .

Harry Jane regresara por ti para llevarte a entrenar , Hermione hoy reanudaras tus clases de piano , vallan a cambiarse por favor y los espero en la cocina para comer – les dijo su nana

Monik , necesito decirte algo – dijo Hermione antes de subir a cambiarse de ropa

¿ Que pasa nena ? – pregunto Monik

Hoy paso algo raro en la escuela – dijo Hermione bajando la vista

A ver dime , que fue lo que paso , te sientes bien – pregunto Monik sentándose en una de las sillas del recibidor

Si me siento bien pero es otra cosa ….. .. – Hermione le conto lo que paso y lo que sintió al apretar la mano de aquella niña

Valla , bueno no algo tan serio , lo que tuviste fue un encuentro con una maga de un tipo diferente a ti , ¿ dime , de donde es esa niña ? – pregunto Monik interesada

Es Escocesa – contesto Hermione

Valla valla , ven conmigo – le dijo Monik y se dirigieron a su habitación – creo que tengo algo que te puede servir – le dijo ella mientras entraban , busco entre los estantes de la pared , hasta encontrar un libro algo desgastado se lo extendió a Hermione , ella leyó sobre la cubierta negra un titulo que decía " Brujas y magos alrededor del Mundo" en letras doradas – este te ayudara un poco a entender un poco más de por que te paso eso , leelo y si tienes alguna duda puedes venir conmigo – le dijo Monik con una sonrisa

Gracias Monik , lo voy a leer inmediatamente – contesto ella emocionada sin quitar la vista del libro

La lectura tendrá que esperar Hermione primero ve a alistarte para comer y luego debes preparar tus cosas para retomar tus clases de piano – dijo Monik

Esta bien – dijo ella con un tono triste , y emprendió el camino a su recamara

Enseguida Monik tomo pluma y pergamino , escribió una nota , luego saco su barita de uno de los cajones de la mesa , toco el pergamino con la punta de la barita y este se prendió fuego y desapareció .

Nunca pensé que Hermione se encontraría con una bruja como este a tan temprana edad – dijo Monik pensativa mirando el lugar donde el pergamino había desaparecido


	22. Pequeñas Pianistas

Que onda gente , gracias por todos sus comentarios , de verdad me encanta que me ayuden con lo de la ortografía , siempre he tenido ese problema , les prometo que voy a tratar de mejorar eso , incluyendo las faltas en la escritura de nombres y cosas mágicas , ustedes me entiende.

Que puedo decir , tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza para esta historia , y si muy pronto comenzarán a crecer y a comenzar la vida en el reino mágico , pero tengo algunas aventuras que escribir primero . Recuerden , si tienen alguna idea loca o cualquier cosa que les gustaría ver en este fic , háganmelo saber y veré que puedo hacer para hacerla parte de la historia . Gracias por seguir leyendo . aquí les dejo esto

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cada día nos deja una nueva enseñanza , la gente nueva que entra en nuestra vida siempre tendrá algo nuevo que mostrarnos , sea bueno o malo , pero siempre tenemos la elección de decidir entre lo bueno y lo malo de las personas que están a nuestro alrededor todos los días , para así ser mejores personas .**

**En una de las calles de Londres , se levantaba un lujosa residencia , callada la mayor parte del tiempo , durante el día no se veía mucho movimiento , solo una pequeña de 10 años de edad que abordaba uno de los autos ultimo modelo guardados en el garaje , todos los días de lunes a viernes a la misma hora , las 7: 00 a.m. para dirigirse al colegio , y todos los días a las 2:30 de la tarde el mismo auto regresaba con la pequeña , las puertas de garaje se abrían lentamente , el auto se introducía bajando la puerta eléctrica tras el . **

**Eso era todo , durante la luz de día , pero las cosas eran totalmente distintas al caer el sol .**

**Hermione mostro a su instructor de piano la pieza que había escrito unos días antes , el hombre se quedo impresionado al interpretar el mismo aquella melodía .**

**Buenas Tardes maestro Galogway – saludo Jane al entrar a la casa esa tarde **

**Buenas tardes doctora , como ha ido todo en el hospital el día de hoy ? – pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie con las partituras en la mano .**

**Muy bien maestro , un día mas salvando vidas , pero dígame , como ha estado Hermione el día de hoy – pregunto Jane acercándose y abrazando su hija por los hombre **

**Le ha ido excelente , me mostro lo que ha escrito y me pare magnifico , si me lo permite , …( se aclara la garganta) el festival de jóvenes compositores de Londres será dentro de 3 semanas y me gustaría que Hermione participara en el e interpretara esta melodía – termino de decir el maestro mirando fijamente la partitura **

**¿ Te gustaría hacerlo mi niña ? – pregunto Jane a Hermione **

**Si claro , será divertido – contesto ella levantando los hombros .**

**¡ Excelente ! , la siguiente clase les traeré todos los detalles para hacerlo oficial – dijo el hombre emocionado , luego de regresar las partituras a su dueña , recogió sus cosas y se despidió alegremente al salir por la puerta . **

**Luego de aquel cómico episodio , mientras esperaban la hora de la cena , Harry ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse al corriente de los deberes de la escuela , luego pasaron al comedor , y tiempo después de disfrutar de una deliciosa cena , y de que Hermione tomara su respectivo medicamento , los niños dieron las buenas noches y se fueron a sus correspondientes habitaciones .**

**Entro en su habitación y encendió la luz de su mesita de noche , tomo el libro que Monik le había dado aquella tarde lo hojeo durante unos segundos , logro ver que en algunas páginas había fotografías que se movían , Monik ya le había hablado de ello , pero no lo había podido constatar hasta ese entonces , abrió el ejemplar en la primera pagina " Brujas y Magos alrededor del mundo " por "Aleida Mcartney " era la primera escritora del reino mágico que leía , ya que nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de hurgar entre las paginas de algún libro o revista que no fueran los autorizados por Monik . Continuo con la siguiente pagina y ….**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**En un lugar lejano ajeno a los ojos de la gente que vive una vida normal , un hombre de avanzada edad y nariz aguileña miraba a la ventana de su despacho a través de sus gafas de media luna , de pronto alguien le hizo salir de su trance al escuchar el sonido que le avisaba que alguien estaba detrás de la puerta de madera antigua , esperando la indicación para poder entrar al lugar .**

**Pasa Minerva , te estaba esperando – dijo el anciano de largas barbas sin quitar la vista de la ventana **

**Perdona por la espera , pero tenia un asunto pendiente que atender con Snape cuando me llego tu mensaje – Dijo la mujer ataviada con una túnica de tela escocesa **

**¿ Esta todo bien ? – pregunto el director **

**Si claro , ya sabes como es el cuando no puede tener lo que quiere – Contesto la maestra con un pequeño suspiro **

**Mira esto – le dijo el anciano director extendiéndole un trozo de pergamino que tenia entre sus manos **

**( ella se acerca , lo toma entre sus manos y lee lo que esta escrito en el ) – Valla valla , las sorpresas no para – dijo ella al terminar de leer **

**Así es mi querida Minerva , se me había dicho que en algún momento tendríamos a esta Niña con nosotros pero nunca me imagine que sería al mismo tiempo que Harry y Hermione – dijo el director caminando por su despacho con las manos a su espalda **

**¿ Que crees que pase Albus ? – Pregunto la maestra con tono tranquilo **

**Por ahora no me preocuparía demasiado , su primer encuentro no paso a mayores , solo nos queda esperar el transcurso del año , para ver como se desenvuelven las cosas - dijo el director mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio **

**¿ Cree usted prudente hacerles una visita a los Greanger ? – pregunto Minerva tomando asiento frente al director **

**No , no por ahora , Monik esta con ellos , le he dado instrucciones precisas , ella sabrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento – termino de decir El anciano maestro asintiendo con la cabeza**

**Muy bien Albus , que pases buenas noches – dijo esto la maestra y con una ultima reverencia salió del despacho **

**Parece que el siguiente siclo escolar en el castillo será bastante interesante – Comento el mientras recargaba la cabeza en su silla de respaldo alto y regresaba la vista hacia la ventana **

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Las clases y los días pasaron como agua en aquellas semanas , Harry la pasaba bien regresando a la rutina de sus entrenamientos de lacross y sus clases de natación , Hermione a su ves , practicaba horas extras para poder hacer un buen papel en el festival de jóvenes compositores de Londres , su maestro le había comentado que si lograba escribir una segunda melodía para el festival , tendría mucho mas impacto , ya que desde que el festival había iniciado 10 años atrás , no había habido ningún otro participante de su edad , así que decidieron dejar de lado un poco sus clases de natación y dedicarle de lleno todo su tiempo libre a la composición de aquella segunda pieza , ya que sabía que no tendría problema con la primera .**

**Aquella segunda pieza le estaba costando un poco mas de trabajo que la primera , luego de terminar sus deberes escolares , pasaba horas enteras tratando de perfeccionar cada detalle , incluso en el colegio entre cada clase , algunas combinaciones de notas se le venían a la mente las escribía en algún trozo de papel , y las unía con el resto al llegar a casa por las tardes .**

**El festival estaba a solo una semana de distancia y la canción de Hermione aún no estaba terminada , había beses en que pensaba en reescribir lo ya plasmado en el pentagrama , sentía un poco de frustración al recordar como la primera vez había sido tan sencillo y ahora se estaba quedando sin ideas . La tarde del martes de la semana del festival decidió dejar el piano por un rato , salió al jardín de atrás , respiro un poco , el aire fresco le caía bien , se acerco hasta un gran roble que tenían en una de las esquinas , trepo hasta una de las ramas y se recargo en el tronco , ahí sentada trataba de ordenar un poco sus ideas .**

**¿Ahora los árboles son tu fuente de inspiración ? – dijo una voz desde abajo **

**No solo estoy tratando de vaciar mi mente a ver si así entra algo que me sirva para terminar la pieza , aun que esa ardilla de allá me inspira a ir por un bocadillo ahora que la veo que se esta comiendo esa bellota – dijo Hermione señalando al animal peludito que estaba en lo alto del árbol **

**Entonces vamos por algo , yo también tengo algo de hambre , y se donde Monik guarda las galletas – le dijo Harry **

**Hermione regreso bajo la mirada le sonrió al ojiverde y comenzó a bajar del árbol , un pequeño movimiento en falso y Hermione resbaló del tronco Harry trato de detener la caída pero lo único que logró fue que Hermione cayera sobre de el **

**La próxima ves que quieras ver las como comen las ardillas o que quieras buscar inspiración , mejor mira Animal cannel o el canal del arte en la televisión eso es mas seguro que estar trepando a los árboles – le dijo Harry mientras trataban de levantarse **

**Muy gracioso – contesto Hermione con sarcasmo **

**Se la tierra y entraron a la casa **

**Entonces te falta mucho para terminar tu pieza , si no no estarías trepando árboles para pensar – dijo Harry mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas con chispas de chocolate de un gabinete **

**Algo , es solo que fue tan fácil y tan rápido la primera ves , solo me senté frente al piano y las notas llegaron solas , y ahora tengo 2 semanas tratando y no he terminado – dijo Hermione en tono triste **

**A ver , ¿ recuerdas que pensabas cuando escribiste la primera canción ? – Pregunto Harry **

**Si , lo recuerdo – contesto Hermione **

**No crees que si piensas en lo mismo algo podrá salir de tu cerebro para poder terminar la segunda ? – le dijo Harry mordiendo otra galleta **

**Puede ser –contesto Hermione en tono pensativo mordiendo otra galleta **

**Pues inténtalo no pierdes nada – dijo Harry sacudiéndose los restos de galleta de las manos **

**Pero hay otra cosa , cuando escribí la primera estaba algo ( piensa)….. enojada – dijo Hermione **

**¿Y recuerdas por que estabas enojada ? – pregunto Harry **

**Si lo recuerdo , aun que quisiera no hacerlo – contesto Hermione con tono molesto **

**Ahí lo tienes , trata de combinar las dos cosas como la otra ves y estoy seguro que lograras terminar la canción para el festival – dijo Harry **

**Harry , es hora de irnos – dijo Monik desde la puerta , era hora de ir a su clase de natación **

**Bueno , espero que te haya sido útil te veré mas tarde – dijo Harry y salió de la cocina , unos segundos después se escucho como cerro la puerta de la casa tras el **

**Hermioone se quedo pensativa unos segundos , e intento seguir el consejo de Harry , regreso al piano y se sentó frente a el , acaricio un poco las teclas y cerro los ojos , recordando lo que había pasado y como se había sentido aquella tarde , aun con los ojos cerrados , comenzó a tocar notas al azar , luego abrió los ojos y comenzó a unir aquellas notas , sonio , tachoneaba y organizaba lo ya escrito con anterioridad ,sonreía y se emocionaba al termino de cada enlace que le gustaba hasta que por fin a su gusto quedo terminada , tomo un pentagrama en blanco y comenzó a pasar todo para que luciera bien frente a ella . Por fin estaba terminada , ahora tocaba interpretarla , respiro profundo , y comenzó , una vez más con todo su sentimiento y pasión , interpreto aquella pieza como nadie más pudo haberlo hecho jamás , cada nota tenia algo especial plasmado en ella . algo que solo puede venir desde lo profundo del alma más pura e inocente . **

**Tomo aquella partitura y la observo durante unos segundos , solo faltaba algo , las palabras que van en el encabezado de la partitura con las cuales identificaran a aquella melodía por siempre , luego de pensarlo por algunos momentos le llego como un rayo " Inspiración" escribió en el tope de la primera pagina de la partitura , tomo su nueva creación y subió su habitación puso la partitura debajo de su almohada y regreso escaleras abajo .**

**Durante la cena Hermione les hiso saber a sus padres y a Harry que su segunda pieza estaba terminada , y cuando le pidieron que la interpretara , ella les dijo que prefería dejarlo como una sorpresa para el festival , nadie insistió en la interpretación , así que terminaron de cenar y cada quien subió a su respectiva habitación .**

**Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de acostarse a dormir , un libro que se encontraba sobre el tocador de su recamara llamo su atención , con la composición de la nueva melodía había olvidado por completo la lectura del libro que Monik le había dado , fue por el y regreso a su cama .**

**El resto de la semana paso para todos como agua , Hermione estaba cada ves mas y mas emocionada por el festival , hasta invitaron a sus amigos y profesores del colegio , hasta Kirsty había sido invitada , lo cual la puso muy contenta , hacer amigos en un nuevo colegio había sido mas sencillo de lo que ella se había imaginado . **

**La noche anterior al festival Hermione apenas si pudo conciliar el sueño , a pesar de las insistencias de su familia de que interpretara su nueva composición para ellos Hermione insistia en que quería que fuera sorpresa asi que nadie mas que ella había escuchado aquella creación . **

**El festival se llevaría a cavo en el Teatro Drury Lane , era uno de los teatro mas famosos de Londres , grandes pianistas y orquestas se habían presentado en aquel escenario y ahora Hermione tocaría el piano en ese mismo escenario . Hermione llego con su familia alrededor de las 9 de la mañana , el festival daría comienzo a las 10 , la gente estaba comenzando a llenar el lugar , la mayoría de los amigos de Harry y Hermione habían llegado , saludarn a la familia Grenger y entraron al teatro para tener buenos asientos . **

**Hola Harry – dijo una dulce voz tras el **

**Kirsty , te ves …. Muy bien - dijo Harry al ver quien estaba tras el **

**La ojiazul traía puesto un vestido azul zapatillas y zapatillas blancas , su cabello estaba muy bien acomodado en una media coleta , solo un poco de brillo en los labios , le sonrió a Harry los dos se quedaron callados por unos momentos **

**Hola Kirsty que bueno que viniste – le dijo Hermione **

**Gracias a ti por invitarme - contesto ella alegremente **

**Mamá , papá , ella es Kirsty Taylor , es nueva en la escuela – dijo Hermione tomando a Kirsty por los Hombros **

**Mucho gusto señores Greanger , saludo educadamente la pequeña extendiendo la mano a cada uno de ellos **

**Mucho gusto Kirsty – dijo Morgan sonriente **

**Hola nena mucho gusto – dijo Jane alegre **

**¿ Vienes tu sola ? - pregunto Hermione **

**Si – contesto ella bajando un poco la mirada **

**Bueno pues siéntate con nosotros – le ofreció Morgan **

**Si claro – **

**Bueno Hermione es hora de que te unas a los demás , toma tus cosas y ven conmigo – dijo el maestro de piano de Hermione **

**Bueno pues , nos veremos mas tarde deséenme suerte – dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa con el sobre con las partituras dentro **

**Suerte mi amor , lo harás muy bien – le dijo Morgan **

**Suerte muñeca te estaremos esperando – dijo Jane dándole un abrazo **

**Mucha suerte Hermione lo harás de lo mejor – dijo Harry y ambos se abrazaron **

**Que te valla bien Hermione – dijo Kirsty con una sonrisa **

**Gracias – los veré en un rato **

**Hermione se fue con su maestro de piano , mientras Harry , Kirsty y los Greanger entraron al teatro a tomar sus asientos , las primeras filas habían sido reservadas para los con su familiares de los compositores , así que los Greanger junto con su invitada tenían de los mejores asientos .**

**Poco a poco , uno a uno de los compositores comenzaron a tocar sus interpretaciones , los instrumentos más utilizados por los compositores eran el piano , el violín , el chelo y la guitarra clásica . Pasaba el tiempo y las edades de los compositores oscilaban entre los 15 y los 20 años que era la edad máxima para participar en el festival , luego de una magnifica interpretación de un muchacho de 17 años con su violín llego el turno de Hermione , la mas pequeña del festival , todo el mundo esperaba expectante que era lo que tenía que mostrarles una pequeña de 10 años .**

**Salió al escenario y no lograba ver gran cosa , la sala ante ella estaba totalmente a oscuras , podía sentir las miradas sobre de ella y los aplausos de recibimiento pero no podía ver a aquel centenar de personas , luego de saludar con una leve reverencia respiro profundo y tomo asiento en el taburete acojinado , puso el primero juego de partituras frente a ella , se tallos las manos una contra la otra cerro los ojos unos segundos , los abrió de nuevo y comenzó a tocar . **

**Las notas venían a su mente y su cerebro las enviaba hasta sus dedos como aquella tarde en que la escribió , no era necesario voltear a ver las partituras , cuando una composición como esa viene desde el corazón no es necesario leer , Hermione seguía tocando , podía sentir como fuego dentro de ella con cada nota , hasta que el ultimo sonido salió de aquel piano indicando el final de aquella creación , El teatro exploto en aplausos , ya había tocado para muchas personas antes en sus anteriores recitales , pero jamás en un teatro tan grande ni ante tantas personas , fue un sentimiento abrumador , las manos le sudaban un poco , y su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal , una vos pidió silencio a los asistentes y les hizo saber que la interpretación de la pequeña pianista no había terminado así que les pidió silencio para poder comenzar con la segunda melodía . Hermione respiro profundo , se seco las manos un poco con su vestido , saco el nuevo juego de partituras , cerro los ojos unos segundos , se tallo las manos de nuevo y comenzó a tocar , nuevamente aquel sentimiento de fuego ardió dentro de ella con cada nota , su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte con cada verso . Al fin , nuevamente el sonido que dejo salir la pisada de la ultima tecla del piano hizo saber a los espectadores que la magnifica interpretación de la pequeña pianista había terminado , las luces de todo el teatro se encendieron , esta vez Hermione pudo ver al centenar de personas que aplaudían de pie ante ella , busco rápidamente a su familia entre la multitud , encontró a sus padres a Harry y a Kirsty sentados junto al pasillo de la segunda fila , logro ver que su madre tenia lagrimas de felicidad mientras sonreía y aplaudía junto todos los demás , Harry levantaba los dos pulgares en alto , Morgan le lanzaba besos y Kirsty sonreía y aplaudía frenética . La pequeña Hermione jamás se había sentido tan feliz en toda su vida , estar frente a tanta gente que aplaudía de pié frente a ella , era lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a su corta edad .**

**Luego de recibir los aplausos el cariño y un montón de rosas del Publio asistente Hermione salió del escenario , era como si una corriente eléctrica atravesara todo su cuerpo , le sudaban las manos , el corazón le latía a mil por hora de emoción **

**Hermione esa fue una interpretación asombrosa ! – le dijo su maestro de piano mientras la abrazaba**

**Gracias , hice lo mejor que pude - dijo Hermione un poco nerviosa **

**Ya verás , a partir de ahora tu vida no será la misma – dijo el maestro **

**¿ Por que a que se refiere ? – pregunto Hermione aún nerviosa **

**No quiero adelantar nada , me gustaría hablar con tus padres primero – **

**Hermione tenía que quedarse tras bambalinas con el resto de los participantes hasta que terminara el festival , luego ella solo faltaban 4 interpretes más , luego de esto todos los participantes regresaron al escenario para recibir la ultima ovación del publico , Hermione mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , no podía ocultar su emoción , por fin bajaron todos del escenario para reunirse con sus familiares y amigos . Hermione corrió con sus padre , la primera en recibirla fue su madre , se puso en cuclillas y la abrazo con mas fuerza que nunca aun con lagrimas en los ojos .**

**Mi niña preciosa , tenias razón fue una gran sorpresa estuviste increíble – le dijo ella **

**Gracias Mamá – dijo Hermione **

**Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Hermione – le dijo su padre uniéndose al abrazo **

**Hermione eres la mejor , lo hiciste estupendo – le dijo Harry tomando su mano **

**Gracias Harry – contesto ella sin soltar su mano **

**Hermione ere muy buena , tienes mucho talento te felicito – le dijo Kirsty con una sonrisa **

**Gracias amiga , me alegra que hayas venido – dijo Hermione aún sin soltar a Harry **

**Bueno pues si no hay mas que hacer tenemos reservaciones para ti y los amigos que quieran acompañarte para ir a comer pizza y celebrar – dijo Morgan **

**Pizza ! – gritaron Harry y Hermione emocionados **

**Kirsty , ¿ quieres venir con nosotros ? – pregunto Jane amablemente **

**Me encantaría , pero ya me están esperando – dijo la pequeña señalando con la mirada el lujoso auto estacionado frente al teatro **

**Si tus padres vinieron por ti por que no les pides permiso – pregunto Hermione **

**No no son mis padres , es el chofer de mi padre , el no debe tardar en regresar a casa , pero gracias por la invitación – dijo ella con tono un poco triste **

**Bueno pues muchas gracias por venir y espero que después nos aceptes una invitación a comer a la casa – Dijo Morgan con una sonrisa **

**Claro , muchas gracias , y mucho gusto , Hermione estuviste fantástica , adiós Harry – dijo esto con una tímida sonrisa se fue hacia el auto que la esperaba y se fue **

**Bueno , que esperamos , vámonos a celebrar – Dijo Morgan con tono jovial . **

**La familia Greanger se unió a las demás familias de amigos del colegio de Hermione y Harry , subieron a los autos y se dirigieron a un restaurante de pizzas donde había juegos y muchas cosas mas para los niños tuvieran una tarde muy divertida , mientras los adultos platicaban y pasaban una tarde muy amena **

**El lujoso automóvil frente a la casa hasta que se abrieron las puertas del garaje para darle el paso , entro y las puertas se cerraron tras el . **

**Gracias – dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba del auto **

**Papá ? – dijo ella – ¿ papá estas aquí ? – repitió **

**Continuo caminando y recorriendo la casa sin obtener respuesta , paso por la cocina , la sala de espera , el estudio , el comedor , la sala principal , hasta que llego a un espacio al que no había entrado desde que se mudaron a aquella enorme y lujosa casa en Londres , miro lo que tenía frente a ella negro , pulido y reluciente , un clásico que conservaba su brillo original , tomo asiento en el banquillo frente a el , tan cómodo como lo recordaba , en su reluciente y negra superficie descansaba un portarretratos , lo que se veía dentro de el , era como la escena de una película en blanco en negro que se repetía una y otra ves , una mujer de cabello largo castaño lacio , grandes ojos azules , tez blanca , finas y elegantes facciones sostenía en sus piernas a una niña muy parecida a ella de escasos 4 años de edad , las dos reían y sonreían mientras la mujer juntava sus manos con las pequeñas manitas de la niña y juntas pisaban una por una las teclas de un Hermoso y brillante piano negro , la pequeña reía divertida al escuchar el sonido de cada una de las notas que la mujer le enseñaba . **

**Tomo el porta retrato entre sus manos por unos segundos , luego lo regreso a su lugar , acaricio con la mano la cubierta barnizada que guardaba un inmaculado teclado , la levanto con cuidado , miro aquellas teclas blancas y negras como se mira a un buen amigo que no se ha visto en mucho tiempo , piso una de las teclas , el sonido entro en sus oídos y se clavo en una parte de su mente que hasta ese día se había encontrado dormida , piso otra tecla , una ves más , algo estaba despertando dentro de ella , puso las manos sobre sus piernas , respiro sonrió y comenzó a tocar la ultima melodía que había interpretado desde lo que paso .**

**¿ Como se siente ? –**


	23. Angeles y Vampiros

Que onda gente , perdón por no haber escrito antes pero he estado un poco ocupada , pero les prometo que para antes de navidad esta historia estará terminada

Gracias a todos por seguirme después de todos estos años , escribo por y para ustedes , recuerden que sus ideas de que es lo que quieren ver en mis historias son tomadas en cuenta así que díganme lo que quieran , criticas tanto buenas como malas son bienvenidas .

Bueno basta de platicas , aquí les dejo esto , espero les guste .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las experiencias del pasado buenas o malas nos dejan marcas imborrables , esta en nosotros hacer de esas experiencias , enseñanzas para poder salir adelante .

¿ Como se siente? – pregunto una voz profunda a espaldas de la pequeña ojiazul

Pensé que no estabas en casa – dijo la pequeña sin despegar la mirada del recién reestrenado teclado

Sabes que no suelo dejar la casa antes del atardecer – contesto el hombre acercándose hasta ella colocando una mano fría y masculina sobre su hombro

Si claro como olvidarlo , no se por que pensé que hoy seria diferente – contesto ella con tono triste

Nuestra vida nunca fué fácil , y se que se ha puesto peor desde que ella no esta con nosotros – contesto el hombre tomando el portarretratos entre sus frías manos

¿ La extrañas ? – pregunto la pequeña mirando el portarretratos

No pasa un solo día sin que piense en ella – contesto el , una delgada lagrima alcanzo a salir por la comisura de su ojo pero en segundos se desvaneció

Háblame de ella – dijo la pequeña con tono melancólico

Pues , tu madre era la bruja mas hermosa , inteligente , bondadosa y valiente que he conocido…(se queda pensando unos segundos )…. , pero mejor dime , como te fue en el recital de tu amiga ? – pregunto el hombre poniéndose de pie

Muy bien , Hermione tiene mucho talento – contesto Kirsty acariciando el teclado

¿ Tan talentosa como tu ? – pregunto el hombre mientras caminaba alrededor del piano

No lo se , yo creo que son estilos diferentes – contesto ella levantando los hombros

Estilos diferentes – repitió el – pero mírate no tocabas desde hacia un buen rato y lo haces como si nunca lo hubieras dejado -dijo el con una sonrisa

Como decía mamá , lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Asi es , lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida – contesto el hombre en tono pensativo , continuo caminando hasta toparse con un espejo que había en la pared , lo que normalmente se vería en su superficie al ponerse de pie frente a el seria un reflejo , pero en esta ocasión no era así , el hombre suspiro .

¿En que piensas ? – le pregunto ella al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del banquillo

En lo solo que me sentiré el próximo año cuando vallas a Hogwarts – contesto el

Pero para eso aún falta mucho – contesto ella acercándose hasta el

Lo se , pero el tiempo juega muchas bromas , mas cuando eres un hombre como yo –contesto el en ese momento sintió la mano de la pequeña estrechando la suya

Entonces por que no mejor regresamos a Paris ahí estudiare de nuevo con Madame Maxine y podremos seguir juntos – dijo ella tomando con ambas manos aquella mano fría

No hija , nada me gustaría mas que siguiéramos juntos pero – se agacha para quedar a la altura de la niña – en Hogwarts estarás mas segura , separarnos es por tu propio bien – le dijo el tomándola por los hombros .

Esta bien papá si me necesitas estaré en mi habitación – dijo ella , lo beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación .

El hombre se levanto volvió a mirar fijamente el lugar donde debería estar su reflejo , hacía ya muchos años que no veía su propio rostro , pero debía de haber cambiado mucho desde la ultima ves , frío , siempre frío como un cadáver . Se recordaba a el mismo como un hombre alto y fuerte , rostro de facciones finas , ojos grises y profundos , cabello largo castaño siempre amarrado en una perfecta cola de caballo y piel apiñonada , aunque ahora no se podía ver sabía que las cosas habían cambiado , su piel apiñonada había cambiado a un tono gris claro , su cabello castaño se había transformado en una larga cabellera negra brillante sus ojos grises ahora eran tan negros y brillantes como su cabello , contaba con una fuerza descomunal capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa entre sus manos , vida nocturna era a la que se había confinado , de estar solo no sería tan complicado , pero ella …

Suspiro de nuevo y volteo a la pared contraria , un retrato de familiar en movimiento lo miraba desde lo alto , aquella película de 5 segundos que se repetía una y otra ves , en donde una bebe de 3 años sonreía sentada en el regazo de su madre mientras su padre las abrazaba sonriente no existía más , ella se había ido , dejándolo solo con la crianza de aquel pequeño angelito , un poco irónico pensó el , un vampiro , encargado de la crianza de un ángel .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luego de la magnifica participación de Hermione en el festival su maestro de piano tubo una platica con sus padres a cerca de convertir a su hija en toda una profesional de la música , el quería dedicar su educación ciento por ciento a la música para convertirla en una gran concertista , pero los señores Greanger decidieron declinar la oferta , ellos sabían que Hermione dejaría Londres para cumplir con un futuro muy diferente al de un niño normal , así que amablemente y ante el asombro del profesor decidieron continuar con sus clases habituales y acordaron no comentar el asunto con Hermione .

El tiempo seguía su curso , Harry y Hermione estaban disfrutando mucho de su ultimo año en el colegio de Londres , Kirsty cada ves era mas abierta con sus compañeros , aun que en algunas ocasiones se le encontraba un poco callada , pero aún así , disfrutaba el colegio como una niña de 10 años , aun que esa niña de ojos azules guardaba algunos secretitos difíciles de creer , secretos que eran la razón de aquellos silencios momentáneos .

Fechas importantes iban y venían , hasta que la mas importante del año al menos para Hermione estaba a unos cuantos días de ser festejada .

No pueden faltar he , este será el ultimo año que lo festeje en Londres – dijo Hermione al comenzar a repartir las invitaciones para su fiesta de cumpleaños número 11

Claro que no faltaremos – dijo un chico de cabello rizado

Esta será la mejor fiesta del año – dijo una niña rechoncha de cabello rubio

Recuerden que pueden traer a sus padres – dijo Harry

Vendrás a mi fiesta verdad Kirsty ? – pregunto Hermione alegre al entregarle la invitación a la ojiazul

Tendré que pedirle permiso a mi padre , pero no creo que haya problema – contesto ella con una sonrisa guardando el sobre en su lonchera

A tu padre ? , y que hay de tu mamá ? – pregunto la niña rubia rechoncha mientras mordía una barra de chocolate

Ella ya no esta conmigo – contesto Kirsty bajando la mirada

¿Por qué se fue ? – volvió a preguntar la niña

No quiero hablar de eso – contesto Kirsty sin levantar la mirada

¿Por qué no ? quiero saber – pregunto de nuevo la niña

Por que no y punto ! – contesto Kirsty de golpe miró fijamente a la ni rechoncha que tenia cubierto de chocolate alrededor de la boca , en un segundo la barra de dulce salió volando de entre sus manos , como si una mano invisible se la hubiera arrebatado y lanzado a través del patio . Como un resorte la ojiazul se levanto y se fue

El grupo de niños se quedaron totalmente en silencio nadie savia como reaccionar ante aquello , hasta que Harry se atrevió a decir algo para romper el pesado silencio

Melissa , cuando aprenderás a quedarte con la boca cerrada , o mejor a llenarla de comida para no decir tonterías – le dijo Harry se levanto y se fue en busca de su amiga .

Camino durante unos minutos por el patio de la escuela , hasta que la encontró , ahí sentada sola en una de las bancas de las jardineras , miro a su alrededor , encontró una pequeña flor de pétalos blancos la arranco y se la puso en la espalda .

¿ Estas bien ? – le pregunto Harry poniendo la pequeña flor frente al rostro de la pequeña

Si Gracias – contesto ella con una tímida sonrisa mientras levantaba la vista y tomaba la flor

¿ puedo sentarme ? – pregunto Harry

Si claro – contesto Kirsty quitando su lonchera para que Harry tomara asiento

No le hagas caso a Melissa creo que a beses tanto chocolate que come le nubla las ideas – dijo Harry con tono burlón

No lo dudo – contesto ella

Se como te sientes , mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia un año de edad – comenzó a decir Harry

Lo siento mucho Harry – contesto ella levantando la mirada – mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 6 años – termino ella fijando la vista en la pequeña flor de pétalos blancos .

¿Recuerdas algo de ella ? – pregunto Harry

Si , ella era muy buena y muy hermosa , papá dice que tengo sus ojos – dijo Kirsty con una sonrisa

Si mis tíos y la gente que conocía a mis padres dicen que yo tengo los ojos de mamá y … ( se alborota el cabello ) el cabello rebelde de papá – dijo el con gracia , los dos rieron al mismo tiempo

En ese momento sonó la campana que les indicaba que había llegado el momento de regresar a sus salones , se miraron a los ojos por un momento se levantaron y regresaron al salón . El resto del día de clases paso sin nada más , todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta de Hermione el fin de semana .

Monik paso a recoger a Harry y a Hermione aquel día .

¿ Como les fue hoy muchachos ? – pregunto ella mientras tomaba camino de regreso a casa

Muy bien , entregue las invitaciones para la fiesta , todos están muy emocionados – dijo Hermione contenta

Y tu Harry , que me dices ? – le pregunto Monik mirándolo por el retrovisor

Todo bien , esperando ansiosos la fiesta de Hermione – contesto el

Por cierto , Kirsty esta bien ? – pregunto Hermione

Si , solo se sintió un poco triste , su madre murió cuando ella tenia 6 años – contesto Harry

Que mal , oye pero le hablaste un poco feo a Melissa , cuando te fuiste aventó su barra de chocolate al suelo – dijo Hermione con un pequeño tono de reproche

Es que no sabe cuando callarse , nunca me ha caído muy que digamos por lo mismo – contesto el con tono molesto .

Si créeme que me he dado cuenta – dijo Hermione con sarcasmo .

El auto lujoso hizo su acostumbrada entrada a la residencia a la misma hora de siempre , 2:30 de la tarde se cerraban las puertas eléctricas del garaje , bajo del auto , le dio las gracias al chofer y entro a casa . Camino , y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación , dejo su mochila en el suelo y se sentó sobre su cama .

¿ como te fue hoy ? – pregunto su padre desde el marco de la puerta

Bien , Hermione me invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa el sábado por la tarde – contesto ella mirando a su padre

¿Quieres ir ? – pregunto su padre entrando a la habitación

Si me gustaría , los papás también están invitados – dijo ella con tono de tristeza

Sabes que me encantaría ir contigo – dijo su padre sentándose en la cama junto a ella

Si tomas tu poción podrías hacerlo , será solo por unas horas , por favor papá – dijo ella tomando su fría mano con cariño

¿ Es tan importante para ti que valla contigo ? – pregunto su padre tomando las manos de su hija entre las suyas

Si papá , hoy me recordaron cuanto extraño a mi mamá , tu eres lo único que tengo – dijo la pequeña con una lagrima rodando por su mejilla

No puedo decir que no a esos ojos (la tomo de la barbilla) , esta bien iré contigo – dijo el y la abrazo .

Gracias papá – dijo la pequeña abrazando fuertemente a su padre

Haría lo que fuera por verte feliz – le dijo su padre con cariño y sin soltarla .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería se encontraba en su oficina aquella tarde , no se encontraba tan tranquilo como habitualmente lo estaba a esas alturas del año escolar , algo estaba sacándolo de su concentración , se sentó detrás de su escritorio y clavo la vista en su mascota , un majestuoso ave fénix de un color rojo brillante como el fuego .

¿ tu que crees amigo mío , tendría que preocuparme ? – le pregunto el anciano director , la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un melodioso canto a lo que el director sonrió , acto seguido tocaron a la puerta – adelante – dijo el director

Albus (se acerca la maestra rápidamente)- es verdad lo que publico el profeta el día de hoy? – pregunto ella preocupada

Si minerva , me temo que es verdad , he recibido una notificación del ministerio , y Monik me ha escrito diciendo que ha detectado destellos de magia oscura últimamente – dijo Dombeldore sin quitar la vista del ave

¿Y esos destellos han sido cerca de la casa de los Greanger ? – pregunto La maestra McGonagall preocupada

No , no cerca de su residencia , pero si en otro vecindario , parece que los magos oscuros están asechando a alguien con quien no deberían meterse – dijo Dombeldore con seriedad

No me digas que …. –

Así es Minerva , creo que tendremos que ausentarnos del castillo durante unas horas el día de hoy – dijo Dombeldore quitando la vista del fénix y clavándola sobre su colega .

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jane regreso a casa temprano del hospital aquella tarde , Hermione y Harry tomaban juntos su clase de natación todos los lunes y como Monik se quedaba con ellos en el club , la casa estaba bacía , dejó su portafolio en el estudio y se fue a la cocina pata prepararse una tasa de te , puso calentar el agua sobre la estufa cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta . Al abrir un hombre de cabellera y barba larga y plateada , ataviado con una túnica del mismo color , le sonreía al lado de una mujer de avanzada edad , pelirroja vestida con aun túnica de tela escocesa .

Muy buenas tardes doctora Greanger – saludo educadamente el anciano director

Proefor Dombeldore , Profesora McGonaggal , que sorpresa verlos , pasen por favor – saludo Jane dejándolos pasa y conduciéndolos a la sala – siéntense por favor , les puedo ofrecer algo de tomar estaba por preparar un poco de te – comento ella

No doctora muchas gracias , estamos bien – dijo Dombeldore agradeciendo con la cabeza

Bueno pues díganme , en que les puedo ayudar ,¿ pasa algo malo con Hermione o con Harry ? – pregunto Jane con tono preocupado tomando asiento en el sillón de una plaza

No Doctora Greanger , todo esta bien con los niños , están haciendo un estupendo trabajo con ellos , lo que nos trae por aquí este día es otra situación – dijo Dombeldore volteando la cabeza a su colega en señal de que continuara

Bueno pues , como se lo hemos explicado a usted y a su esposo en anteriores ocasiones ustedes Hermione y Harry no son los únicos niños magos y brujas viviendo en Londres , la mayoría son de su edad esperando a cumplir los 11 años para ingresar por primera ves a Hogwarts , y tenemos información de que uno de esos magos , específicamente una bruja esta con ellos en su mismo colegio , incluso en su mismo salón de clases – termino de decir la maestra regresando la mirada a Dombeldore

¿Harry o Hermione les a hablado de una niña llamada Kirsty Taylor ? – pregunto Dombeldore

Si claro es amiga de los niños , ha venido a la casa a comer en algunas occisiones una niña tímida pero muy bien educada - contesto Jane despreocupada

Bueno pues esa pequeña niña tímida al igual que Harry y Hermione es una hechicera , e ingresara a Hagwarst con nosotros el próximo curso escolar – dijo McGonaggal mirando a Jane con severidad

¿ y es peligrosa , mis hijos están en peligro ? – pregunto Jane con un tono preocupado

No ella es inofensiva al igual que Harry y Hermione esta aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes precisamente el día de hoy tubo un pequeño destello de magia accidental que tienen los niños de su edad – continuo diciendo Dombeldore

¿ y fue peligroso , alguien salió lastimado?– pregunto Jane su preocupación era cada ves mas notable

No todos están bien , necesito que me escuche con atención doctora Greanger – Dijo Dombeldore clavando su mirada en Jane a través de sus gafas de media luna – Los Padres de Kirsty fueron una de las parejas de aurores mas valientes que el ministerio de magia pudo tener , cuando estallo la guerra contra Lord Voldemort pelearon con uñas y dientes para regresar la tranquilidad al mundo mágico , cuando gracias al sacrificio de la madre de Harry Voldemort fue vencido muchos de sus seguidores del lado oscuro , incluyendo vampiros y hombres lobo , juraron venganza en contra de todo aquel que participo en esa guerra , le tomo años al ministerio poder encontrarlos a todos , hace 4 años hubo un enfrentamiento entre aurores y un ejercito de vampiros renegados , aun que algunos de ellos lograron escapar la gran mayoría resulto capturado o muerto en el lugar , los aurore tuvieron algunas bajas , y entre ellas estaba la madre de la niña , peleo con gran valentía y murió en el cumplimiento de su deber …..

….durante la batalla (continuo Minerva) el padre de la niña resulto mordido por uno de los vampiros , gracias a que los del ministerio actuaron a tiempo lograron controlar la transformación para que esta no fuera completa , pero por desgracia si llego a afectarlo , el señor Taylor quedo confinado a una vida muy dura desde entonces poco ortodoxa , viajando de Alemania a la unión americana , luego de ahí a Escocia , , hasta que hace algunos meses regresaron a Londres para que la pequeña Kirsty pudiera ingresar a Hogwarts con nosotros y estar a salvo ….

… su padre (continua Dombeldore) es un hombre honorable y ama a su hija por sobre todas las cosas por eso ha estado cambiando de residencia de un lugar a otro los últimos años para poder mantenerla salvo , pero hace algunos días , se ha detectado actividad oscura alrededor de su residencia , el señor Taylor esta al tanto de ello y su equipo de aurores esta trabajando para proteger su casa y a su hija de cualquier ataque , y ya que la niña es muy amiga de Harry y de Hermione creímos pertinente ponerlos al tanto de la situación .

Termino de hablar Dombeldore , Jane se había quedado sin hable ante aquella historia , no savia que hacer ni que decir , frente a las miradas penetrantes de sus visitas , se puso de pié y comenzó a dar vueltas por la sala , tallándose las manos una con la otra , hasta que luego de unos minutos respiro profundo …

Bueno pues , ¿y ahora que procede , prohibirle a mis hijos que se acerquen a ella , cambiarlos de colegio ? – pregunto ella nerviosa cruzando los brazos

No mi querida doctora eso no será necesario , Kirsty ha sido una niña muy solitaria desde que su madre murió , le hace mucho bien tener amigos como Harry y Hermione , solo déjelos continuar con su vida normal ….(interrumpe Jane asustada )

…..pero y si algo les sucede , si son atacados , no me lo perdonaría nunca si algo les pasara a los niños por ….(.interrumpe Dombledore para calmarla)

….le doy mi palabra Doctora Greanger que sus hijos estarán a salvo de todo daño , desde un inicio les prometimos que tanto Harry como Hermione estarían a salvo , hemos mantenido una vigilancia constante sin interrumpir con la vida cotidiana de su familia y así seguirá , las medidas de seguridad serán dobladas tanto aquí como en la residencia Taylor . – Diciendo esto Dombeldore , el y su colega se pusieron de pié

¿ Me da su palabra de que mis hijos estarán a salvo de todo daño ? – pregunto Jane con una mirada de temor

Le doy mi palabra , hasta ahora lo hemos logrado , así que puede dormir tranquila y festejar el cumpleaños de Hermione como lo había planeado – dijo Dombelodr con una sonrisa , a lo que Jane se quedo sorprendida por el comentario – No me mire así doctora ,estamos al tanto de todo lo que ha estado pasando con los niños , pero no se preocupe , como ya le dijimos con anterioridad , tiene usted mi palabra de que sus hijos están a salvo , ahora creo que ya le hemos quitado demasiado tiempo y nosotros tenemos que hacer otra visita antes de regresar al colegio así que si nos disculpa…

… que tenga usted una excelente tarde doctora Greanger , muchas gracias por su tiempo –

Luego de esto , dentro de un pequeño remolino , ambos desaparecieron dejando a Jane con mucho en que pensar

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La residencia lujosa se encontraba alumbrada por finos candelabros que brindaban luz tenue en sus habitaciones , la luz rojiza que entraba por las ventanas , les anunciada la caída del día para dar paso a la oscuridad de la noche , aquel hombre de aspecto duro de ojos negros estaba sentado frente al piano reluciente , acaricio la tapa unos segundos , la levanto , y comenzó a tocar ….

No has perdido tus habilidades mi querido amigo – dijo una voz desde el otro lado de la habitación

Lo que bien se aprende nunca se olvida – contesto el sin despegar la vista del teclado de su negro amigo

Savias palabras de una gran bruja – dijo La mujer que acompañaba al recién llegado

Valla valla , tanto tiempo sin vernos profesora , díganme a que debo tan honorable visita – dijo el hombre sin dejar de tocar

Creo que eres lo bastante inteligente para saber que nos trae por aquí esta noche mi querido Dorian – contesto el anciano director

(sonrrie ) no has cambiado en lo mas mínimo – dejo de tocar , cubrió el teclado de nuevo y se puso de pie - si estas al tanto de lo que ha estado pasando últimamente , me imagino que también sabrás que no hay de que preocuparse , tu mejor que nadie sabe que defendería a mi hija con mi propia vida de ser necesario – dijo Dorian mirando la puesta de sol por la ventana

Lo se mi amigo lo se , solo queremos estar seguros y como siempre brindarte nuestro apoyo incondicional – comento Dombelodre acercando a la ventana

Se agradece la intención , saben que ustedes serían los primeros a quien acudiría por ayuda , pero sinceramente espero no tener la necesidad – contesto Dorian con una sonrisa enseñando sus afilados colmillos

Me alegra escucharlo Dorian , dime una cosa ¿ acompañaras a tu hija a casa de los Greanger el sábado por la tarde ? – pregunto Minerva

Así es , y no se preocupen , estoy al tanto de que el pequeño Harry Potter también vive en esa casa – comento Dorian mientras se acercaba al anciano maestro

Veo que te has mantenido muy bien informado – contesto Dombeldore fijando la vista en la ventana

Recuerda que aun que me he confinado a una vida nocturna sigo siendo parte importante del ministerio , tengo todos los detalles de la vida de Harry desde su llegada al número 4 de prívate drive , cuando tubo ese lamentable accidente y lo feliz que ha sido desde que los Greanger se convirtieron en sus tutores – termino de decir Dorian deteniéndose al lado de su antigua profesora de transformaciones

Me alegra escuchar eso Dorian , bueno pues entonces no tenemos nada mas que decir , espero que todo resulte bien – dijo Dombeldore

Cuídense mucho Dorian – le dijo Minerva tomándolo de las manos con mirada maternal

No se preocupe profesora ( besa sus manos) le prometo que todo estará bajo control – le sonrió

Luego de esto despidiéndose con un movimiento de cabeza , desaparecieron de la residencia con un remolino

El sol había caído dando paso a un manto negro iluminado por las estrellas nocturnas , era su hora de salida , siempre vestido elegantemente con un traje camisa y corbata negros , subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto de su hija , toco a la perta , la pequeña le invito a pasar .

Me voy pequeña – le dijo el acercándose hasta la mesita de noche donde ella estaba terminando sus deberes escolares

Que te valla bien papá – dijo ella quitando la mirada de su libro de texto para clavarla en los ojos de su padre

Gracias cuídate mucho te veré por la mañana – luego de decir esto beso su frente y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el

Bajo las escaleras , como cada noche tomo del perchero su gabardina de y sus guantes de piel , una ves listo para hacerse uno con la noche abrió la puerta y dejo la residencia que resguarda su tesoro mas preciado , subió a su lujoso auto y emprendió su camino a cumplir con su deber


End file.
